Tragedy's Child
by Evantis
Summary: Sasuke was trapped in a chasm underground for six hours before he is rescued by an officer. He becomes strangely attached to this officer, and he struggles to find his feet in the world again. Kakasasu at first, then we move on to Narusasu and Itasasu.
1. Chapter 1: Death Chasm

Tragedy's Child

Storyline: Sasuke is a boy who has witnessed death of an incomparable measure. Stuck in a chasm full of dead bodies for six hours, he isn't about to let anyone into his life anymore.

But he is strangely attached to a certain officer who saves him. And because of this officer, Sasuke might have a second chance. That is if, he is even willing to take up the offer.

Through even the dark times, Sasuke must struggle to find his confidence again.

Note From Author: Ok, people – this is my first fic. I'd appreciate it if you gave me no flames. But of course, I accept a good bout of advice.

This story contains Kakasasu and then Narusasu and Itasasu as well as other pairings in the later parts. That's because in the first part of the story, it begins when Sasuke is only five! But there is a time skip, of course – and we go to when he's fourteen.

Please enjoy and R & R.

Death Chasm 

"They were all killed," Izumo said darkly.

"Hmph," was all Kotetsu replied with.

Hatake Kakashi paid no attention to his two partners' speculation of the situation, of the crime. He was much more interested in the puzzle Uchiha Itachi had left behind, after succeeding in wiping out each and every member of his clan.

_I have left my brother in the earth of death. Find him if you can, regret it if you cannot._

Approximately half an hour ago, the police force had received an urgent call from an Uchiha member, Uchiha Obito, Kakashi's best friend. In a last struggle, he pleaded desperately for the police's assistance in stopping Uchiha Itachi from wiping out the Uchiha clan.

Unfortunately, by the time the police arrived, the three-acre complex home only to those of the Uchiha clan was nothing more than a new cemetery.

Kakashi had been gruesomely disgusted by the many dead bodies on the floor, some with gunshots in them, some killed with a slash of a sword. He had heard that Uchiha Itachi was a prominent swordsman. It was no surprise to find that he had taken the job of slashing up each and every one of his clan. His father and mother had died by his blade, too. Kakashi had seen those obvious red gashes on the couple's dead bodies.

The ambulance had been called in and so had the rescue team and the five teams from the police force. Three acres was a long stretch of land. There had to be survivors.

There just had to.

The Uchiha clan itself comprised of at least two hundred members, solely of the pure Uchiha blood, one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Japan.

So far, there were no survivors.

However, written in the blood of Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi's father and head of the Uchiha clan, on the wall of the clan-leader's room was a note.

_I have left my brother in the earth of death. Find him if you can, regret it if you cannot._

Uchiha Itachi was noted to have a younger brother.

Kakashi had met Itachi before, but never his brother, who was usually studying at a prestigious school, never coming home till late at night.

"Enough of the whining, Izumo," Kakashi said curtly to his team. "We have survivors to find."

Izumo flashed his torch lazily at a pile of dead bodies. "Face it, Kakashi. There's no one left alive."

"The murderer wrote something on the wall," Kakashi reminded him. "His brother is here, somewhere."

"In the 'earth of death'," Izumo repeated. "Which part of the word 'death' do you not understand?"

Although subordinates like Izumo and Kotetsu were not permitted to speak so rudely and openly to their captain, Kakashi did not particularly care about the formalities. _We're all only human. Where's the difference? I can't see it. I will only believe something when I see it with my own two eyes. Hell, that old fag Leonardo better understand._

Leornado Fache (I couldn't resist it! I mean, I hate the guy from Da Vinci Code!) was the head of the police, the overall captain who only took orders from the government and the vice-chairman, Hebi Orochimaru, a man Kakashi never liked. Neither did Kakashi like Leonardo Fache, who had a habit of being extremely snobbish and reinforcing his rule upon his lesser subordinates. Even elite captains like Kakashi, who had accomplished dozens of assignments, did not even receive a shred of his respect.

_An old dog, that Leonardo Fache is. And so is that Hebi man._

Pushing his thoughts away from his superiors, Kakashi focused on the task at hand.

"Our job is to find survivors," Kakashi reminded Izumo calmly and patiently. Izumo had a hell of an attitude but Kakashi was still firm friends with him and Kotetsu. "Until the superiors lift the order, who cannot defy it or stop this. And you are aware, Izumo, that Uchiha Itachi did mention that we should 'find his brother if we could and regret it if we cannot'. We shall not leave a living person alive in this cemetery."

"He's the brother of a murderer," Kotetsu said hotly. "Who says he won't do the same as Itachi? Revenge will possibly be his goal in the future."

"Revenge or not, this brother of Itachi's is definitely one of utter importance, for Itachi to leave him alive," Kakashi said. "Besides, witnesses of the should be interrogated and asked of what they saw."

"Hmph," Kotetsu was not the least fazed. "I still believe there aren't any survivors."

At that moment, Kakashi's radio buzzed. He held the walkie-talkie to his mouth and said, "Captain Hatake Kakashi reporting."

"_Kakashi? This is Rescue Team. 1's captain, Sarutobi Asuma. Kakashi, there's a boy buried alive."_

Sarutobi Asuma was the Rescue Team. 1's captain and he was a very respected rescue officer. For one, he had saved many lives with his witty, quick thinking.

At that moment, Asuma knew perfectly well that the police were checking _on_ the ground. He took it to his pleasure to search under the ground. Perhaps something could be found.

He ordered his team to begin a search underneath.

For ten long minutes, he observed the massacre. Dead bodies lay all over the place.

_That Itachi went too far._

Right now, their priority was to find survivors. And he remembered a writing on the wall, Uchiha Itachi's parting message.

_I have left my brother in the earth of death. Find him if you can, regret it if you cannot._

The 'earth' of death. It could possibly refer to the underground.

Then again, Asuma didn't remember any underground chambers beneath the three-acre Uchiha Complex.

But it didn't hurt to try, did it?

And he was rewarded.

Yuuhi Kurenai, his personal right-hand man, or rather, in this case, woman, called out to him in a desperate, despairing tone.

"Asuma! Asuma! You won't believe this! There's a _boy_ buried inside!"

Kakashi had fled to the scene at once. There, five rescue workers were beginning to dig away the dirt to reveal where the possible survivor of the Uchiha clan was.

He went to Asuma, Izumo and Kotetsu were behind him.

"What's the situation?" he asked the rescue captain.

"Bad," Asuma said. "It seems that there is a cavern underneath and it's been detonated and there's a huge underground chasm. It seems that that brat of an Uchiha has thrown in at least fifteen dead bodies and plus, we detect the breathing of a live person. And it's a young boy. Around five to four. It must be Itachi's younger brother!"

"Five to four?" Kakashi almost choked. "And he's _under_ there?"

Asuma nodded gravely. "Believe it or not, Kakashi. It's true. That boy is stuck and we can't get him out. We've tried searching for entrances into this cavern but they've all been sealed with rocks and the like. And plus, this digging operation is tricky. We cannot pinpoint the boy's exact location. Therefore, if we hit a wrong place, the entire ceiling of the cavern might come down on the boy. Plus, oxygen is at its minimum inside there. Our first priority is to chuck in an oxygen tube."

"That boy's life is in your hands, Asuma," Kakashi said. "Please bring him out safely." Then, he added, "Have you called the ambulance here?"

"Yes, Shizune is on her way," Asuma replied. "There she is."

A petite lady wearing a brown coat over her white paramedic uniform with a silver badge on it approached them. She had dark hair and stressed eyes.

"Please tell me it's not true, Asuma," she spluttered. "A _child_ is trapped in there?"

"Indeed," Kakashi said. "If he comes out alive, we need you to rush him to the hospital immediately, Shizune and provide him with immediate medical attention."

Shizune looked horrified. "Are they getting him out?"

Asuma observed and shouted, "Kurenai! Situation?"

A brown-haired woman, fairly good-looking and young, stepped out of the hole in the ground.

"We've managed to slip the oxygen tube in," she said. "The tricky part starts now. We've tried calling out for the boy and there've been several coughs and cries but nobody replies."

"He's _alive_!" Kakashi exclaimed. Shizune brightened.

"You will be able to get him out, won't you?" Shizune asked hopefully.

"We could get him out easily," Kurenai said. "If we know his location. For some reason, he's refusing to answer."

"He must be in a real trauma," Izumo said. "That's why he won't answer."

"We have to send someone inside, once we've made the hole big enough," Kurenai said. "It's the only way."

"I trust you," Asuma said. "Now, hurry on with it! If there's any problem, contact me. I have to submit a report to headquarters now."

Kurenai nodded and returned to her work. Asuma grabbed his cell phone, walked away and began to talk.

Shizune turned to Kakashi.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Kakashi nodded. "I can't either, but it is."

"If that boy dies…the proud legacy of the Uchiha clan dies along with him…" Shizune trailed off. "Itachi can't be expected to carry on the traditions of the clan…the Uchiha clan was so respected…I can't believe that the Hyuuga clan is going to queen it over everything now…"

"The Hyuuga clan can't," Kakashi assured her. "Hyuuga Hiashi is way too practical. His head is full of salt (No offense, people. I just couldn't resist it) Only his clan members' aren't."

"But…"

"Right now, let's just hope, alright?" Kakashi tried to comfort the paramedic. "The boy isn't necessarily dead. And you might never know there's more than one living person down there."

"Yes…but…"

"Enough of the buts, Shizune," Izumo said, rather sharply. "That boy will live. I promise you."

"Even if he does," Kotetsu looked around the dead bodies. "This realization won't be healthy for him."

"There will be many things he will have to face," Kakashi said quietly. "The desire of suicide…the pain of being left alive…the hurt of having such a brother…all of this…he has to live through it. But that is what will make him special. Right now, we won't talk about this. Right now, we just hope that he can be pulled out safely."

Yuuhi Kurenai had been charged with the job of pulling out a mere _toddler_ from an underground cavern six feet into the ground.

She wondered why she had signed up for this job.

Everyday, she faced the possibility of death. Everyday, she saw people crying out for their broken things and sometimes; rejoice when those they loved were saved.

But this was nothing she had ever come across before.

An entire clan slaughtered.

It was a realization hard to face. And Kurenai had to admit she'd never been prepared for anything of this sort.

She had been a rescue worker for the past six years of her life and never once had she come across a young man who found it interesting to massacre his own clan, to kill those of his own blood – even his parents.

She had just seen the dead bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. She needed nothing more to confirm that they had no more chance of returning to this world, of reuniting with their son. Uchiha Itachi had sliced their arteries into half.

"Pull up!" a worker shouted desperately. "That's the hard spot!"

The worker holding the pickaxe immediately jumped away in fright, for fear of making the wall of the cavern fall on the poor soul inside.

Kurenai was already convinced that without a doubt, a boy, a _child_ was in there. She had heard the pathetic crying herself and the soft, painful whimpers.

But not necessarily was there anyone else alive in that cavern.

The cavern had been smartly built. You had to dig up six feet of earth before you came to a hollow part of the earth. Indeed, the cavern was inside. How big it was, Kurenai had no idea. Another rescue team had been assigned the job of digging up six feet of soil somewhere else, along the line of this spot, where the boy was trapped.

_If he can't get out, how did he get in?_ Kurenai only knew one possible reality. There had been a chasm inside the cavern. No escape. There weren't any passageways in the houses of the three-acre complex that led to this spot at all. All the houses had been checked for secret entryways and exits but none were found leading to this cavern underneath.

_A chasm. It has to be it. This rescue mission is going to be tough. The way has been blocked._

Just then, a rescue worker disappeared from her line of sight. Alertness returned and she straightened, looking in surprise and asking her assistant about it.

"Langdon," she said in a bark to the American man. "Where is Takaguchi?"

Horrified, shocked and stunned, Robert Langdon turned to look at Kurenai and managed to stutter out, "Miss, he fell into the cavern."

Kurenai was about to scream bloody murder.

"Asuma! Asuma!" Kakashi looked in surprise as the brown-haired woman ran towards them in a flurry of horror.

At once, the three officers, one rescue team captain and one paramedic perked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"Takaguchi fell into the cavern," Kurenai said curtly, her voice laced with terror.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "So what? He fell in. It's easy to use rope to get him out, you know."

"That's not the point, Asuma," Kurenai said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "There is an underground chasm. And a certain other huge problem."

Leonardo Fache frowned unpleasantly in his French-style (okay, I have nothing against the French. But Dan Brown's story definitely spurred something)) office in Japan. _No way the authorities entrusted this assignment to Hatake._

As the superior over Hatake Kakashi, Fache had power over that man. Fache did not like Hatake in the least. Why? Because Hatake was a much better leader than him. Even Fache had to admit that.

Hatake's silent and cool analysis of every situation wound him out of everything Fache tried to chunk to him, to make him lose his position and be fired. Hatake could make people _listen_ to his quiet, humble, soft and kindly words. _Bullshit,_ Fache thought cruelly. _That man is nothing more than a stick with ears._

Taken from his fabulous French life in Europe, Fache had been sent to Japan to assist the local police. And yet, he had been one of the DPJC, the French Judicial Police (I do not own the French Judicial Police)._ This is complete humiliation. I am being demoted._

From a high-ranking captain of the French Judicial Police, he had become the captain of the local police in Japan. And somebody with pride like Fache did not take to such things with much enthusiasm. Therefore, to extract his revenge on Japan needing foreign leaders in their military and civil forces, he abused his power on his subordinates.

Especially Hatake.

Fache picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"_Konbanwa. Front desk desu. Fache-san desu ka?" _(1)

"Megumi-san," Fache said in his rough-accented Japanese. "I have something important for you to do."

"_Sore wa nan desu ka, Fache-san?" _(2)

"Contact Chairman Hitoshi for me," Fache ordered. "I need to speak with him."

"_Hai, wakarimashita, Fache-san." _(3)

And with that, Fache put down the receiver in triumph. _Watch your back, Hatake. I shall be the one to drag you out of your post._

Kakashi saw the illuminated lighting on Izumo's digital watch. _One o' clock. And we discovered this madness at twelve-ten. Almost an hour has passed and they still haven't gotten the boy out._

The rescue team was having a hard time. They had to cautious and impulsive at the same time. Plus, the presence of a chasm did not make things any simpler.

"The chasm proves that the cavern walls are weak," Kurenai had said. "Therefore, impacts of any kind should not be allowed inside the cavern, in case the ceiling falls down on the boy. Plus, we must make the small opening bigger, or else the stronger ones of our workers cannot get in."

"Waves?" Shizune had asked.

"Oh, yes," Kurenai said. "Shockwaves. Sound waves. That kind of impact waves. We must only speak in whispers inside the cavern. A yell might shatter the ceiling. A punch on the wall might kill us all. Extra caution and care must be taken for this particular mission. We are working as fast as we can."

_One hour and they've only made that stupid hole five inches wider. Honestly, who's the fat guy who can't get in? _Kakashi was in a foul mood. A boy was inside there and the boy had to be taken out. _Especially if he's Obito's cousin._

Kakashi felt crestfallen as he was cruelly reminded that Obito was dead. He had even seen his best friend's body in the courtyard behind the clan leader's house.

_Obito died protecting Uchiha Fugaku, _Kakashi thought to himself. _A death worthy of respect, indeed._

"Kakashi?" Shizune called.

"Yes?" Kakashi snapped from his thoughts.

"Fache wants to speak with you," Izumo held out the cell phone to Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi was startled. _Fache?_

"Whatever for," Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea." However, his face plainly said, "You better watch your back, old boy."

Kakashi took the cell phone and put it to his ear and walked a good five feet away from his companions.

"Hello? Hatake Kakashi speaking," Kakashi said through the receiver. "Captain Fache?"

"_Hatake, you are to abduct this assignment immediately," _the unmistakable voice of Leonardo Fache came from the other end of the line.

Kakashi was horrified and shocked. "What, sir? I cannot abduct this assignment. You don't understand. I'm overseeing the rescue team fetch a boy from the underground cavern and that boy is…"

"_Vice Chairman Ryoku has already given consent. None of the Uchiha clan have been left alive. You are to abduct the assignment, return here and face punishment for running off alone,"_ Fache meant business. Kakashi was annoyed.

"Sir, you don't understand," Kakashi said. "I didn't –"

"_Cut the small talk, Hatake," _Fache sneered. _"I've had enough of your excuses. Return here at once. And face your punishment like a man. Whoever asked you to run off on this mission alone with only those two dumb jackasses like Izumo and Kotetsu?"_

Kakashi was seriously offended. Izumo and Kotetsu were his _friends._ "Sir, they are not any of that sort," Kakashi said sternly. "They're my friends."

"_They're subordinates, lesser beings. Shut the crap and return here at once."_

"Sir, I cannot," Kakashi said. "That boy is…"

"_Dead! Now get your butt here right now or you'll face worse trouble!"_

Fache cut off the line. Kakashi glared at the phone. _Damn Fache._ Frowning, he dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Hatake Kakashi speaking," he said. "Can you direct me to the Chairman, please? I have an urgent matter to bring to him."

"_The Chairman is currently unavailable for anyone."_

"This is about the Uchiha massacre and it's urgent," Kakashi said desperately. "Please. Direct me to him. I need his word on this. I'm being threatened by my own captain."

Obviously, the person on the other end of the line was equally horrified. _"Threatened by your captain? Which horrific ghost is that?"_

"No need for names," Kakashi said. "He's a well-known captain and I wish not to frame him. So, please. Direct me to the Chairman."

"_Very well, Hatake-san."_

Kakashi smiled and patiently waited.

Chairman Kinomiya Takao had been shifting through old police records when his phone rang. _Didn't I personally instruct Mei not to disturb me?_

"Yes, Chairman Kinomiya speaking," Kinomiya said over the phone. "May I help you, Mei? Or rather, didn't I say that you were not to disturb me?"

"_Chairman Kinomiya, I apologize,"_ Mei said sincerely. _"However, Hatake Kakashi, captain of the Japanese Police has requested to speak with you over the phone. I shall direct his line to you, if you may consent."_

Kinomiya sighed. "How important is it?"

"_He claims that he has been threatened by his own captain," _Mei said. _"And he says this regards the Uchiha massacre that occurred this evening."_

_The massacre? Oh, this is urgent. Threatened by his captain…definitely that blasted Fache…_

"Okay, Mei," Kinomiya said. "Direct him to me."

There was a click on the other side of the receiver and a familiar voice sounded.

"_Hatake Kakashi of the police speaking."_

Kinomiya smiled, despite his displeasure of being disturbed. "What's up, Kakashi? What's that old fag of Fache up to?"

"_Sir, he declares that I must return to headquarter this instant."_

"What!" Kinomiya almost shrieked over the phone. "Who the hell gave him authority like that?"

"_Vice Chairman Ryoku, sir."_

_Damn Ryoku. Always acting on his own,_ Kinomiya thought gingerly. "Well, Kakashi – I'll call that fag of a captain of yours and give Ryoku a good tipping-off. You continue with the mission and do not abduct it. You know the importance of it and the importance of the role you play."

"_Yes, sir."_

"Good. How's everything going, by the way?"

"_The boy is trapped in an underground cavern full of dead bodies. And there's a chasm and the walls of the cavern are weak. This will take a while."_

"You started this, Hatake," Kinomiya said cheerfully. "And you have my fullest support in finishing this."

"_I understand, sir."_

Kakashi walked back to his companions and chucked the phone into Izumo's hand.

"It was Fache, right?" Kotetsu asked, eying him suspiciously.

Kakashi sighed warily. "Yes. It was."

"What the hell did he want?" Izumo demanded.

"For us to return to headquarters and abduct this assignment," Kakashi said. "Utterly impossible."

"Oh, yes, of course," Izumo said. "But, Kakashi – why did you take this assignment on without informing anybody? This is going to cost us one hell of a reputation…even if we succeed in fully investigation and solving the mystery of this massacre…"

"I know," Kakashi said. "But don't worry. Everything will turn out fine, you see."

"I don't quite buy that," Kotetsu said. "The last time you said that, we almost got fired."

"That was because of Fache's intervention," Kakashi said hotly. "It wasn't part of the plan. Besides, this time, I've got special allowance."

"Oh, yeah? From who? Just who the hell's higher than Fache who gives orders to you?" Izumo said, clearly unbelieving.

Kakashi just grinned.

Fache sipped his coffee, basking in the warmth of his triumph. _You're finished, Hatake. Taking up an assignment without consent is a serious offense…_

Just then, the phone rang. Fache picked it up. "Leonardo Fache speaking. Who is it?"

"_This is Chairman Kinomiya Takao."_

_The Chairman himself? Oh, this is wonderful!_

Fache grinned as he spoke, "What may I do for you tonight, sir? Another assignment? Even at this hour? Surely I can manage."

"_I'm not asking for a favor, Leonardo. I just wish to interrogate. Did you give orders for Kakashi to return to headquarters?"_

Fache frowned. "Why, sir, I did, sir. Vice Chairman Ryoku consented so."

"_Vice Chairman Ryoku does not play a part in this. Could you kindly share with me why you were so eager to kick Kakashi out of the mission?"_

Fache froze. "Not kick out, sir. It's for his safety, sir."

"_Kakashi told me you were threatening him. Is that true?"_

_Damn Hatake. How dare he say such things against me!_ "Of course not, sir. I would never dream of abusing my power over subordinates.

"_Unfortunately, Captain Fache, I happen to trust Kakashi over you. I assigned him a very special task tonight. And that assignment will not be hindered."_

_Assignment? I thought Kakashi was doing an unregistered assignment? _Fache frowned. "Sir, I beg your pardon but I do not recall my subordinate taking on an unregistered mission. As soon as Uchiha Obito, a friend of his, called to ask for aid, he was off like a shot with two other officers. And Collet, my French right-hand man, informed me that they were doing an unregistered assignment that had not been particularly entrusted to them. Am I missing something?"

"_Your French-whoever must've gotten the wrong information, then. Of course, I do not blame him. You see, Uchiha Obito's call was a recorded one. The original call came several minutes earlier and when I listened, I realized the seriousness of the situation. Seeing that Uchiha Obito was Kakashi's friend, I felt that Kakashi should be entrusted this mission. Therefore, I telephoned him and personally assigned him this task, while he was hearing the recorded call. Now, you see, this is not an unregistered assignment. It was properly entrusted to Kakashi."_

Fache was speechless. "I beg you pardon, sir. I must've upset you greatly."

"_You disappoint me, Fache. And your standards are dropping. The French Judicial Police are much better than this, are they not? Or do you need a holiday?"_

"I'm fine, sir, thank you," Fache spluttered. "Um, well, goodbye."

"_Goodbye, Leonardo."_

Fache put down the receiver, burning with embarrassment and rage.

_How dare Hatake play me out like this!_

"Serious situation, sir!" Kurenai ran over to Asuma for the fifth time in an hour. "The wall inside there is softer than we expected!"

Asuma was looking very impatient and nervous. Obviously, the fate of the boy also concerned him – or rather, it affected his reputation.

"Where the hell is he, anyway?" Izumo asked.

"Deep inside the cavern," Kurenai said. "We've already spent two hours widening the hole as securely as we can. And we've lowered in oxygen supply devices to circulate oxygen inside the cavern. But we can't get the boy out! We still cannot pinpoint his location! He refuses to talk!"

"How about getting a psychologist down there?" Kakashi suggested.

"There aren't any psychologists arriving until morning," Shizune said. "Psychologists are big shots who only work at the air-conditioned hospital. Maybe I could help?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Only those with the proper training can lower themselves into such a fragile cavern. One wrong move, one wrong shout and the whole cavern might fall into the boy."

"But he's still alive, right?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes, he's still crying faintly," Kurenai said. "But it's getting softer and softer. And the cavern is full of dead bodies. Some of the workers are already dragging it out. And another rescue team has dug into the cavern from a different place and they're hurling out dead bodies."

"Get him out, quick," Kakashi said. "That boy is the last of his clan. That boy is our last hope of ever finding out why Uchiha Itachi did this."

End of Chapter 1: Death Chasm

– _Good evening. This is the front desk. Mr. Fache?_

– _What is it, Mr. Fache?_

– _I understand._

There you are, folks. My first chapter. Sorry if it's wordy here and there.

It's a little boring in the front…but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! Once again, please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Times

Note From Author: Okay, I'm back again. I hope you R & R! I know my story is a little pathetic, but please be kind to me.

Previously: Kakashi has been assigned the job of looking for dead bodies at the Uchiha clan's three-acre compound but his only clue to the only possible living person is written in blood on the wall, left by Uchiha Itachi, who is the reason for the slaughter. Now, Kakashi is working desperately with the rescue team to fetch the little boy trapped under the ruins.

This chapter: Fache's interference, a little unpleasant hitting, and the womanpower of Kurenai and Shizune!

Dark Times

Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently. _Three hours. Three hours and they still haven't gotten him out._

"How much longer can that boy hold out?" Izumo muttered, pacing back and forth. "A five-year-old trapped inside there…"

"We've got something!" Asuma, who had went to assist his team, shouted.

At once, Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu and Shizune bolted over.

"What?" Kakashi asked. "The boy?"

"It seems so," Asuma said. "We've located him. He's right behind the chasm. An entire hunk of ceiling fell down and it's blocking us from the boy."

"Then remove that chunk of whatever," Shizune said.

"Easier said than done," Kurenai said gravely. "Unfortunately, I must remind you that that cavern is fragile beyond words. Shockwaves of any kind will disrupt the stability of the walls."

"Then how?"

"That, is the question," Asuma said curtly. "Plus, that boy is vicious, unbelievably. One of my workers put his hand in through a small hole to help him and the hand came out, bleeding."

"He's terrified," Kakashi said. "Normal reaction. Shizune, do you think you could handle him?"

"Well, if he's getting violent, I might not know how to handle him," Shizune admitted. "How about a man-to-man approach?"

"Kakashi can try," Izumo suggested.

"Hey, people," Kotetsu reminded them. "Let's talk about this _after_ we got the boy safely out."

"Sure, I'm cool," Kakashi said.

"Can't we do anything to remove the chasm?" Shizune asked.

"We could use pickaxes to move away the rocks," Kurenai said. "But too much clanking will cause shockwaves."

"I'll go down and have a look," Kakashi offered. "I'm an expert on physics."

Kurenai looked unsure. "Only those with proper training should go in."

"You got it," Kakashi said, taking off his black trench coat and handing it to Izumo. "I've had it before, sometime before I took up the police job. Don't worry, Kurenai. I'm fully trained in medics and physics and rescues and police." He gave her a thumb-up. "A man like me can handle anything."

And he walked towards the hole in the ground, preparing himself to face the most life-threatening situation of his life.

_That boy's life is in my hands. It's either I do this, or he dies._

"Ashitaka," Chairman Kinomiya said flippantly.

"Yes, sir?" Ashitaka, his attendant as his superior.

"How is the Uchiha case going?"

"We have not received a report yet, sir," Ashitaka admitted. "Agent Hatake has gone far, though. From the most recent report from Captain Fache, who has contacted them, says that there's a message on the wall above the dead Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, the head of the clan. It says, "I have left my brother behind to suffer. Find him if you can, regret it if you don't." It's obviously a threat. And obviously, it says that there's at least _one_ person left alive."

"That's not acceptable," Kinomiya said at once. "The Uchiha clan is made of five hundred people. Please do not tell me that out of five hundred, only one has survived."

"The brother of Itachi's hasn't even been confirmed alive yet," Ashitaka said. "But those on land and in the houses have been confirmed dead by the police, paramedics and rescue workers. Right now, the boy is trapped in an underground cavern and the rescue team is trying to pull him out. Unfortunately, the situation looks dire and unfortunate. Another hour or so of this and that boy will surely break."

Kinomiya frowned. _The Uchiha clan must be salvaged at all costs._

"Send another squadron," Kinomiya said. "I want them on the Uchiha massacre case before the press wake up and flood the place in the morning. And I want the boy out in this hour!"

"Yes, sir – I shall pass your order."

Kakashi grimaced at the foul smell of oil, alcohol, grime and smudge in the cavern. It was the most unpleasant thing he had ever found himself in.

He walked forward slowly, his hands ahead of him to look out for the chasm, wherever it was.

Then, he heard a suppressed cry.

_Is it the boy?_

"Can you hear me?" he whispered softly. "I'm going to save you. Stay still, don't talk and try to whisper to me where you are. I'm a policeman. I will help you."

The boy didn't respond.

Kakashi felt his hands meet cold rock. He felt all over the jagged, slippery surface of the chasm. _This must be it…_

Kakashi frowned, thinking of a solution to remove these rocks safely. For a while, he came up with nothing.

But in five minutes time, he'd poked his head right out of the cavern and to the shocked faces of his co-workers.

"I need my trench coat and a giant pickaxe as well as an assistant, please."

"What are you thinking of?" Asuma hissed under his breath. "This'll never work! And it's going to take ages!"

"Better ages than never, right?" Kakashi said cheerfully. "C'mon. Help me with this."

They covered the tip of the pickaxe with Kakashi's trench coat. _Well, it's a nice trench coat but headquarters have plenty of these. Hell if I rip out some cloth…_

Slowly, they began to roll away rocks.

Fache frowned. _How can I let Hatake get credit for this case? He's under me, my subordinate, for goodness's sake! What is the stupid Chairman thinking?_

In great dislike, Leonardo Fache frowned even more. He did not like the way Japanese men worked. It was just not right, not fair and completely unrealistic. Why would Kinomiya send _Hatake_ for this assignment instead of him, Leonardo Fache, a much, much more experienced officer – no, captain – of the French Judicial Police? Moreover, this was a _massacre._ Subordinates didn't handles cases like these – the captains did.

"Collet," Fache frowned.

Collet (you all know him, yeah?) emerged. "Yes, sir? How may I help you?"

"Any news from the Chairman? Cancellation of the Uchiha case?" Fache asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No, sir," Collet replied. "But he has asked for another squadron to see to the mission. We've just dispatched the Shiranui team."

"_Shiranui_!" Fache was up like a shot. "What has that grass-chewing moron know about massacres?"

"Nothing, sir," Collet replied in his fluent French. "But it seems that the Chairman's personal attendant has requested for the Shiranui team. Therefore, we've just assigned them this mission."

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?" Fache was mad at Collet, really.

"Sir, I thought you didn't want to hear any more of the Uchiha case," Collet pointed out.

"Yes, but this is different!" Fache snapped. "This is sending out a team without the French Judicial Police saying _something_! Don't you think we're being treated like rags in the Japanese local police?"

"Sir, we signed for this campaign ourselves."

"Had I know earlier that this was such a ridiculous campaign, I would not have done so," Fache scowled. "I cannot believe the Chairman would think those drunk Japanese fools are better than a French Judicial Police captain. Honestly! Assigning the _Shiranui_ team? And sending out Hatake was bad enough! This is worse!"

"Sir, would you like to abort the Shiranui team?" Collet asked.

"Yes, stop them!" Fache said at once. "And this time, _I'm_ going out to see to this _personally_! The French _will_ have a say in this!"

"Bad news, Izumo," Kotetsu said. "Change of plans."

"What plans?" Izumo asked. Shizune perked up as well. Kurenai looked in interest.

"Genma isn't coming," Kotetsu said. "They've been replaced."

"What!" Izumo yelped.

"Yes – and by our worst nightmare," Kotetsu said. "Three guesses who."

Izumo groaned. "Fache."

"Captain Fache," Kotetsu corrected. "That moron. I bet he junked up the Chairman's orders."

"Then again, it was the attendant's," Izumo corrected.

"Is Fache that bad of a person?" Shizune asked.

"You'll never meet one like him," Izumo said. "He sucks as captain. And he acts like he's the super boss, even higher than the Chairman just because he's from the _French Judicial Police._ That word comes out from his mouth at least fifty times a day. Did you know, Shizune? It's, "I'm from the French Judicial Police so obey me!" and also, "Listen up, you cowboys, I'm from the French Judicial Police so you listen to me!" And egoistical bastard who tries to keep hugging the spotlight."

"Oh?" Shizune raised an eyebrow. "The French Judicial Police?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurenai said. "I remembered it was a campaign to assist Asian police."

"More like completely destroying our system," Kotetsu said. "Fache is a fish – a fluke."

"Leonardo Fache," Kurenai said. "I've heard of him. He's a renowned captain of the French police."

"Oh, please," Izumo groaned. "He's a renowned nothing but a bastard. I hate snobbish morons like him."

"Kakashi won't be happy to hear this," Kotetsu said darkly.

"So Fache is coming down personally with his team?" Shizune asked.

"Not just any team," Izumo corrected. "His _French_ team. Made up of that Silas Collet, Andre Vernet and Remy Teabing (alright, I purposely mixed it up here and there so it isn't exactly copying)."

"I hate all of them," Kotetsu said. "A snobbish bunch of French assholes (No offense. ;;)."

"Indeed," Izumo said. "Collet and Remy are worst of the lot. They suck up to Fache like anything."

"Since when was our police infiltrated by the French?" Shizune wondered.

"Since France posted that stupid campaign," Izumo answered dryly. "And because of their bloody idea, we face the consequences."

"Well," Kotetsu pointed at a police car driving up the three-acre complex. "Here's our guest-of-honor, Leonardo Fache."

Kakashi groaned as he and Asuma heaved an exceptionally large rock out of the way. They struggled with its weight for a moment, before settling it down softly on the ground to avoid shockwaves.

Suddenly, he saw a beam of torchlight shine into the cavern. It was the signal they had agreed on for Asuma and Kakashi to get back up.

Cursing unpleasantly, Kakashi climbed up the rope, only to meet the sour faces of the French team.

"Captain Fache," Kakashi greeted in a sourly polite manner. He could see Izumo and Kotetsu making faces at the back of the French. "Collet. Vernet. Remy. Pleasure."

"Oh, yes," Vernet said. "And on such a fine evening, too."

"We're not here for the pleasantries, Hatake," Fache said gruffly. "Where's the boy?"

"He's still stuck, sir," Kakashi admitted, hate and loathing oozing out of every pore of his body. "We're trying our best, sir."

"Your best is obviously not good enough, Hatake!" Fache snapped. The French team chortled. Izumo and Kotetsu glared at Fache's back. Shizune was frowning and Kurenai was looking unpleasantly angry. Asuma just shrugged.

"It's not his fault," Kurenai said calmly. "If you could do the job better, Captain Leonardo Fache, I suggest you take the honor of doing so."

Fache glared at Kurenai, obviously angered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai," she replied. "Sarutobi Asuma's helper. Sir, it is not Kakashi's fault. He has been doing a fine job all evening until…you disrupted us."

Fache raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you saying that _I_ disrupted you?"

"Absolutely," Shizune said.

"And who are you?"

"Shizune of the paramedic team," she answered. "I'm here to see if the boy has any injuries."

"Oh? And does standing around here doing nothing help anyone besides yourself?" Fache said in a dangerously soft voice.

Shizune was equally poisonous. "There's nobody to rescue, sir."

"There are plenty of dead bodies around you."

"None of them are alive, sir."

"Then find the live ones."

"I'm on standby, sir. I'm supposed to _stay here._ I'm under orders of my superior, which happens to not be you, Leonardo Fache."

Fache snorted. They all knew Shizune had a point.

Grunting, Fache glared at the two women. "Be glad you're not on probation."

"Oh, please, Leonardo," Kurenai rolled her eyes. "It'll be doomsday before I join the police."

"Agreed," Shizune said dryly.

Fache was clearly disgruntled that Kurenai and Shizune could speak so openly to him, insult him and completely undermine his superiority. Kakashi could not resist a grin. Fache had absolutely no power over Kurenai and Shizune.

"And the two of you," Fache looked at Izumo and Kotetsu. "Lolling around here like a pair of drunken teenagers."

"Sir, we're on standby for our captain," Izumo said sharply. "We're staying here."

"Find something useful to do," Fache snapped. "Kakashi has all the help he needs."

"He does not, sir," Kotetsu said venomously. "Kakashi is our captain. And therefore, we will stay by his side until he gives orders for us to go."

"I am your captain!"

"The Chairman says otherwise," Izumo grinned in triumph. For once, they beat Leonardo Fache. Of course, they were going to suffer for this later but it was just fine, savoring the moment, humiliating Fache in front of plenty of rescue workers and two police teams, who were sniggering away. Fache certainly was not popular.

"With your consent, sir – I would like to return to my original task," Kakashi said calmly. "If you please?"

"Fine," Fache muttered, utterly defeated. "Dig away."

Kakashi smirked.

Half an hour later, Asuma arrived on the surface, choking and gasping. "We've got the boy out! He's _killing_ Kakashi!"

Kakashi fought desperately to cover the boy's mouth to stop him from screaming. He could feel blood pouring down his arms as the five-year-old's nails met with his soft skin.

"Stay calm," Kakashi growled under his breath into the boy's hair. "Calm down. I'm trying to help you."

The boy just kicked and squirmed, mad for release. Kakashi glared at the hole in the ceiling. _What's taking Asuma so long?_

Kakashi could feel splashes on his hands. The boy was crying.

"Shush," Kakashi lifted the small boy off the ground and held him tightly in his arms, restraining him. "I won't hurt you. It's over now. Stay still and let's get you up…"

Kakashi saw Asuma's helping hand fall from the ceiling. At once, Kakashi began to climb the rope with one hand and one foot, struggling to stop the boy from pouncing out. The boy's teeth had also met with his wrist, making him wince. Kakashi did nothing but let Asuma pull him out.

Once they were out, Kakashi released the struggling boy. But Shizune was already there with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled.

He knew that Izumo was going to knock the boy out, from the position of his hands. However, Fache was there first.

He smacked the boy on his cheek, making the terrified young creature whimper in more fright and try to scramble away.

At once, Kurenai leapt on the French officer with hate and dislike and pure loathing. "You do _not_ hit children like that! Much less a child who has been trapped underground for six hours, you old fool!"

"I'm going to _fire_ you!" Fache screamed back, advancing on the boy, who was on his knees, hugging his small, dirty body, crying and whimpering to himself. Shizune was there with him, stroking his dirty and blood-caked ebony hair. When Izumo approached, hand raised, the boy cried out with fright and jumped away, almost falling on Kakashi. At once, Kakashi pulled the boy to him and held the struggling child in his arms while Kurenai told the French captain promptly off, with Shizune's aid as well as Izumo's and Kotetsu's.

"You _never_ hit a traumatized child like that!" Shizune screeched. "It's inhumane, you French jackass!"

"What was that, my good woman?" Fache blared. "I will not accept that kind of discredit!"

"Oh, yeah, you old fool?" Izumo snapped. "That boy was crying…he's just been out of that cavern and you _hit_ him. A damn coward like you won't be able to go through what he's just been through! He's only a _child_! A boy! A mere five-year-old!"

Kakashi was breathing harshly as the evident five-year-old struggled in his arms, whimpering and crying but not uttering a single word.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Izumo!" Fache roared.

"Respect the _captaine_!" Vernet stepped in.

"Or what, fish-face?" Izumo demanded, his anger beyond words.

"You face punishment for your insolence!" Remy snapped.

"You mutt," Kotetsu glowered. "You cowardly mutt, Remy."

"Who are you to call cowardly?" Collet demanded.

"Official of the _Japanese Judicial Police_, that's what, you French stuck-ups!" Izumo snapped. "Sound familiar to you crackpot old fools?"

"Snotty ones, too," Shizune added.

"Don't get wild on our turf, captain," Kurenai said to Fache with utmost distaste. "We have enough evidence to send you back to France with a lousy reputation. That boy didn't need to be hit. He needed to be comforted and his wounds seen to. And you had no right to come here! Genma was assigned to do so!"

"I will oversee this messy operation!" Fache said self-righteously.

"Go get a life, Fache," Izumo snapped. "Everything was fine until you came."

Kakashi, dizzy from the lack of air, fainted there and then.

When he regained consciousness again, Kakashi found himself leaning against the white wall of an ambulance, with Izumo and Kotetsu beside him and Shizune beside them. In front of him was a bed built into the opposite wall of the ambulance. On it, there was a boy.

He was five years old, at most. He was wearing cream shorts and his thin white shirt was folded and placed next to him. The boy was facing the wall and his tiny body shook and trembled visibly.

Kakashi bit his lip.

A gash, two inches wide and one-inch deep cut from his right shoulder to the upper hip and it was bleeding profusely. A soft bandage wound around the boy's head gently and Kakashi saw a bit of blood at the corner of it. The boy was facing the wall and it was hard to see him.

But Kakashi could see that the young boy was exceptionally fair – a trait of the Uchiha clan – and he had soft ebony hair that had been cleaned of the earlier blood.

"Awake, captain?" Shizune said sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Kakashi murmured. He sat out a little bit and touched the bed in front of him. "How…is he?"

"Nothing overly serious," Shizune accessed. She pointed to the gash on the boy's back. "This is the most major wound. I've yet to staunch the bleeding. There's a cut on his temple – it's rather deep but nothing I can't handle and nothing really serious. There are lots of cuts on his legs and arms but they're not very serious. Just minor wounds. But he hasn't said anything yet."

Kakashi frowned. "What's his name?"

"He won't say either," Shizune said. "The police are trying to find the records of the Uchiha clan. He hasn't said anything. I think it's trauma."

"Of course," Izumo muttered. "Who wouldn't act that way of being trapped with dead bodies for six hours? Plus knowing that his own brother killed his whole family…"

The boy on the bed visibly flinched and let out a whimper he was unable to suppress.

Kotetsu tetchily silenced him with a hand gesture.

Kakashi frowned as Shizune staunched the bleeding and pulled some white sheets over the young boy.

Kakashi sighed. "Where is Fache?"

"He's being ticked off by the Chairman," Izumo said. "Over the phone. The French team is going to be suspended, I should think. I hope so, at least."

"I can't believe he had the bloody nerve to hit the boy," Kotetsu sighed.

"Oh, yes," Kakashi breathed heavily. "I can't believe he did it either."

"A fool," Shizune nodded. "But it's over now."

The ambulance began to jerk. Shizune turned to her three companions. "We're heading for the hospital. Would you like us to drop you at the police station?"

"No," Kakashi said. "Chairman Kinomiya wants us to see to the very end of this boy's case. I don't know why, though."

"You should give him a call later," Izumo suggested. "That old man is full of mystery. I can't believe he isn't out of office yet."

Kakashi forced a smile. He was tired and completely horrified by the night's events.

The boy on the bed was still wincing and flinching every now and then and his small body still trembled and shivered, despite Shizune giving him another blanket.

"He's frightened," Shizune said halfway through the journey. "We're going to have to get a professional psychologist."

"I have a feeling psychologists won't help his case," Izumo commented. "The boy should be with people he recognizes, knows. You can't expect him to welcome complete strangers and tell them every thing he's just witnessed and whatever that Itachi has done."

The boy whimpered again.

"I think we better not talk about those things in front of him," Kakashi implored. "He may not be registering what we say, but certain words might be of something to him."

"Agreed," Kotetsu said dryly.

"So, Kakashi," Shizune said. "What is going to be done with the boy? Has the Chairman said anything yet?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "But he said he assigned this task to me because he wanted me for something. He said he would further explain the situation later."

"Fine by me," Izumo said. "But unfortunately, the problem stands. This boy is going to have to be put up for adoption or something."

"He isn't just a _dog_, Izumo," Kotetsu contradicted. "He has feelings and he isn't like an animal. Plus, he's so schizophrenic like."

"Schizophrenic?" Izumo questioned. He never had a good use of vocabulary.

"It means he is delusional and breaks away from social niceties," Shizune said. She turned to Kotetsu. "His schizophrenia has not been diagnosed, I'll have you know. I'm not a trained psychologist so I won't know if he's got that kind of illness or not."

"It's not necessarily schizophrenia," Kakashi said. "Can we talk about this at the hospital?"

"Alright, captain," Izumo said with obvious disdain. Kakashi sighed. _Some people just love the talk of delusions and anti-social kids.._

_This boy has got to make it through this…if he doesn't, the Uchiha clan will disappear forever…_

Kakashi frowned. Why didn't he pay more attention to Obito whenever he talked of Itachi's younger brother? Now, he didn't even know the poor boy's name. And it didn't look like the younger was going to talk.

Kakashi sighed. These were indeed the dark times.

End of Chapter Two: Dark Times

I know the last part is a little cheesy – but give me a break, okay? I know my story is slow and wordy but we'll reach action soon…I hope.

Preview of the Next Chapter:

"_Kakashi!" Kinomiya blared._

"_Yes, sir?" Kakashi stepped forward in attention._

"_You are Obito's best friend, are you not?"_

"_Yes, sir. He was my friend, sir."_

"_Obito was the boy's godfather, was he not?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You saved the boy, did you not?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Obito was to look after the boy if his parents died, is that not?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then take the job yourself!" Kinomiya boomed finally._


	3. Chapter 3: Final Choice

Note from Author: Hello, I'm back again! Do I update fast enough for all your Excellencies?

Although I've only had four reviews, I believe it's because my story is a little under-action-packed (is that even a word? O.o). So here's the next chapter!

P.S. Although I like this storyline and this idea very much, I have to stop updating it if I don't get my precious reviews…

Anyway…

Last Chapter: Fache hits our little boy pretty hard after Kakashi brings him out of the cavern. The ladies get angry…our boy is sent to the hospital with minor injuries…and our favorite officers, Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu follow along to find out the boy's fate!

This Chapter: Chairman Kinomiya Takao offers the custody of Sasuke to Kakashi, who isn't really sure whether he should adopt Sasuke. The ladies show their nice and bad sides…there's a nice conclusion, nice ending…but things aren't really expected here and there…oh, and introduction to our psychologist, Megumi!

K, the road begins now!

Final Choice

"It's an aspect of psychosis," Tsunade, the lead nurse of the hospital said quite frankly. "So says our psychologist, Megumi."

Megumi, dressed in a white lab coat and with frameless glasses, nodded. "Physically, he isn't very much harmed. But mentally, he is badly affected."

"What is psychosis?" Izumo asked.

"You are not an expert on psychology, therefore even if I explain to you the meaning of psychosis, you will probably not understand the terms," Megumi said. "None of you will. It's complex, and there are plenty of things and aspects to consider. Therefore, we shall plunge into the meat of the matter, without any explanation on psychosis. But a brief explanation – it's mental illness."

"Mental illness?" Kakashi frowned. This was much more troublesome than he thought. Izumo and Kotetsu had a look of disdainful interest on their faces.

"What's the best solution to help him heal?" Izumo asked.

"Currently, his state of mind is very," Megumi paused for a moment. "Complex, should we say. What he needs the most right now is – reassurance."

"What the hell is that?" Kotetsu growled.

"He needs to know that nothing can hurt him anymore," Megumi said. "I touched him once, and he flinched and tried to back away. This is a sign that he's frightened, he's high on adrenaline, and he wants to know if he's going to be alright, if this place is safe. You see, he is but a mere child. In more technical reasoning, the best solution to such a situation is to give him his mother."

"His mother," Izumo said flatly. "Is dead."

"Which is the precise problem," Tsunade said. "You have to understand this concept. He is only a child, a mere boy of five."

"To him, from the prospect of a child, his mother is always there, his mother is something that – never disappears! To him, a boy, his mother is his hero, is what he needs, is what he'll always have," Megumi explained. "He's only a child. He doesn't know what death is. Perhaps he doesn't know that his family, his clan, his parents – his _mother_ can never come back. Perhaps he doesn't know why his brother would do such a thing. He's confused, he's frightened and he needs reassurance. Unfortunately, none of us can do anything to help him. In all truth, we're making the situation worse. He doesn't trust us at all."

"What is the solution, then?" Izumo asked.

"He should live with the person he is closest to," Megumi replied. "A person who can understand him and a person whom he feels comfortable with. Unfortunately," she opened a file and flipped it in front of the officers. "As we all know, his clan is gone. His family is gone. His last remaining family is on the run."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "I know. So how?"

"This is his family tree," Megumi pointed to the list of names. "Uchiha Toshio, the grandfather. Uchiha Reiko, the grandmother. Uchiha Fugaku, his father. Uchiha Mikoto, his mother. Uchiha Itachi, his brother. Uchiha Obito, his cousin and rightful godfather by law." Megumi closed the book. "That boy's name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Fache stormed into the white hospital, two officers by his side.

"Report," Fache said briskly. "The boy."

"His diagnose is currently being read to Officers Hatake Kakashi, Jonai Izumo and Shiranui Kotetsu," Collet said.

"Some form of psychosis," Remy reported. "A gash on his back, cuts and bruises of the like. Minor injury."

"Then why the hell does the brat have psychosis?" Fache (I intend to make him really, really hateful!) demanded.

"I don't know, sir," Collet said. "But it says that there's missing info."

"I want the ward now!" Fache snapped.

"Ward number 457," Remy read out.

Fache changed direction and stormed towards 457.

"Where's the boy's ward?" Chairman Kinomiya demanded.

"Ward 457, sir," Ashitaka answered, flipping through some papers on his clipboard.

"Diagnosis?"

"Minor injuries. Psychosis."

"What!"

"Yes, sir," Ashitaka said. "And it's somewhat severe at that."

"What!"

"Yes, sir," Ashitaka said. "It's true, sir."

"To the boy's ward…now!"

"How does somebody get some form of mental illness?" Izumo asked.

"Well," Megumi paused. "When something that really makes a negative impact happens, something that changes the entire character of the person. That's psychosis. Of course, there are plenty of reasons for psychosis. Namely, loss of loved ones, trauma and so on. (Ok, people – my resources of knowledge on such mental illness are limited and they're not even proved correct, although I think they are, so just bear with it, k?)"

Tsunade frowned and stepped forward. "He's been…raped."

"What!" Kakashi almost yelled.

"It's the truth," Megumi said. "It seems that Uchiha Itachi has done a fine job of messing with his little brother's mind. Firstly, he kills the family, probably in front of Sasuke's eyes. Secondly, he rapes Sasuke. Thirdly, he throws Sasuke into a cavern with a chasm full of dead bodies. This is more than enough to break the spirit of a five-year-old."

"A mere child – a five-year-old cannot handle pressure of that sort," Megumi said. "Frankly speaking, not of us here can possibly come out of that kind of situation with a stable state of mentality. If a fully grown man cannot take that kind of pain, a child most certainly can't."

"What's going to happen to him?" Kotetsu asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice. "No family…no home…nothing. Just what is going to happen?"

"He'll be probably be up for adoption," Megumi said in a kind of it's-over-and-there's-nothing-more-anyone-can-do voice. "Since there isn't any family of his left behind, since there's no will or anything, he'll be up for adoption. He will be sent to a foster family, probably."

"But you said…"

"I know he's supposed to be with someone he's comfortable with," Megumi sighed. "But there's nobody left to take care of him. Frankly speaking, it's over for him. This is it. This is the end of the road for him. Nobody can possibly heal his mind now."

"A five-year-old experiencing such things has never been heard of before," Tsunade said quietly. "This is the reason why. That Itachi didn't even leave one of the clan alive…"

At that moment, there was a series of furious knocking on the door.

"Enter," Megumi called.

Fache stormed into the room, with his cohort. At once, the people in the room all turned to glare at him. Megumi and Tsunade had heard about the smack he provided the boy with.

"Where is he?" Fache growled.

"We're not permitting visitors of any sort, for the moment," Megumi said. "Only official permission from the Chairman is valid for you to visit him."

"And most definitely, we're not letting a person with no heart for children who've just been traumatized beyond words to visit him," Tsunade added coldly. "Get out of the ward."

"Wench, speak politely to the French…"

"Fache!" a familiar booming voice sounded.

Chairman Kinomiya stormed into the room with his personal attendant, Ashitaka.

"Chairman!" Fache stammered, surprised and shocked. "Why are you here?"

"I hear you've been causing trouble, captain," Kinomiya marched right up for the French captain, Ashitaka several feet behind him, a staid expression on his face. "Did you hit the boy, captain?"

"Well, sir – you see…"

"I don't want the crappy excuses, captain – I want a "yes" or a "no"," Kinomiya said, none too friendly. (yep, that's our chairman hero:) )

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you do it, captain?"

"It was necessary, sir."

"Why is that, captain?"

"He was being childish, sir."

"He was trapped in a chasm."

"There is no reason for him making things difficult for everybody."

That was the last straw. Kakashi exploded.

"You damned, bloody, bastard of a captain!" Kakashi roared. "Get the hell out of here, you heartless jackass!"

"How dare you, Hatake!" Fache snapped.

"Enough!" Kinomiya boomed. They both shut up at once. He turned to Fache and glared at the French captain. The captain shrunk back visibly. "I'm ending your contract next month. This little agreement between the French and the Japanese is over." He turned to Kakashi. "A job well done, Kakashi. I heard you brought the boy out of the cavern."

"Thank you, sir," Kakashi bowed.

Kinomiya turned to Fache. "What are you waiting for, captain? Get out of this ward right now. We have a boy's future to decide. You are definitely not on the top of our list."

Fache, glowing like a bulb, left the room with his officers. Kinomiya turned to the lot of them in the ward.

"Report, please," Kinomiya said briskly.

At once, Megumi read out the physical and mental status of the boy to Kinomiya.

At the end of the story, the Chairman frowned. "This really happened?"

"All physical reports and mental reports show so, sir," Tsunade said. "There's nothing much we can do."

"Is every single one of the Uchiha clan dead, besides Itachi?" Kinomiya asked.

"The police have just finished their search," Kakashi said. "That is, the Shiranui team. And yes, there are no more survivors. I'm afraid that this boy was the last."

"He has a godfather, does he not?" Kinomiya blared. "Ashitaka!"

"Yes, sir?" Ashitaka stepped forward.

"Who was the boy's godfather?"

"Uchiha Obito, sir," Ashitaka said, after checking some files.

"Obito?" Kinomiya looked surprised. "Kakashi's friend?"

"Best friend," Izumo corrected.

"Yes, sir – Uchiha Obito is the boy's godfather, sir," Ashitaka said. "But he is dead. His death was most obvious – his phone call to us was just before Uchiha Itachi stabbed him in the chest."

"Megumi," Kinomiya turned to the psychologist. "What is the best way for him to heal?"

"To be with somebody he is comfortable with, sir," Megumi said.

"Of course, the safest situation will be to send him to a mental hospital to recuperate and to see the full extent of the damage," Tsunade said. "But if we send him to a place like the mental hospital, he might never be able to trust again, which is not what we want. The best would be for him to go with somebody he knows, somebody he feels safe and protected with. Unfortunately, a person like that is not alive anymore – for him, that is."

"Kakashi!" Kinomiya blared.

"Yes, sir?" Kakashi stepped forward in attention.

"You are Obito's best friend, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. He was my friend, sir."

"Obito was the boy's godfather, was he not?"

"Yes, sir."

"You saved the boy, did you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Obito was to look after the boy if his parents died, is that not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then take the job yourself!" Kinomiya boomed finally.

"What, sir?" Kakashi was startled. _Take the job himself? Look after Sasuke?_

"Obito was your best friend, not any of ours," Kinomiya said. "It stands to reason that you should take over the job of your friend, since he is gone."

"But, sir – I've never raised a child before."

"This is your lucky chance," Kinomiya barked. "Raise him. Take this as an assignment. After you, you're Obito's best friend, you rescued him and he knows you, to some extent. So therefore, you're the best candidate with have. It's the best thing to do. Sending him off to a foster family isn't going to help anybody here. Don't forget – we still have a mission to complete – an important job – an interrogation still waits. Uchiha Itachi's reason for slaughtering his family has not yet been discovered."

"Mainly, this is the prepare him for the interrogation?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, the interrogation is most important, next to boy's health, of course," Kinomiya said, business-like. "We don't want him suicidal, we don't want him delusional. We want him healthy and mentally stable when we perform the interrogation. This is still a police case." He turned to Kakashi. "You! Will you accept this as a mission?"

"I would, sir – but the odds are really…"

"Not on your side?"

"Yes, sir. That's true, sir."

"I don't care!" Kinomiya boomed. "You take that boy and you look after him, like it or not! He's the only thing we have left, to kill that bloody murderer!"

"But, sir – as I said – I never raised a child in my life before."

"As I said – lucky chance!"

"But, sir – this is a huge responsibility you're asking me to take…"

"A fine chance to learn the responsibilities of a parent! Premarital training, eh?" Kinomiya was rather enthusiastic about it all.

"Sir, please," Kakashi said, a note of pleading in his voice. Kinomiya paused to let him give his reasons. "Sir," Kakashi began. "I have handled all sorts of assignments – every single mission you give me, I do it. And I have to say I accomplish most of them – some with flying colors. But, sir – I have never looked after a child in my life before. I never had siblings – I never had to take responsibility of another human's life before – except that of my comrades'. But this is different…this boy should live with somebody who is used to a child under his roof…somebody who can understand him much better than I can."

"But who is that person?" Megumi said quietly. "This boy has no one left. You have legal rights to adopt him, to make him your son. Isn't that what you always wanted, Kakashi? To have a son?"

Kakashi said nothing.

But it was true.

"Kakashi pal, this is a big sacrifice for everyone," Izumo said. "For you, having to give up time to look after him and reject all assignments, for us to have to cover up for you and also for those parents out there who are all-out to adopt a cute boy like this, even though they don't understand his mental state."

"Who this boy needs right now," Megumi said. "Which is the second-best after his family, is somebody who is quiet, doesn't overreact, doesn't fuss and doesn't explode. A cuddly foster parent is the last thing this boy needs, I assure you. Also, the presence of other children will have a unpleasant effect on his fragile state of mind. Kakashi, you're the best choice. You live alone, don't have any other children and most of all, you have legal rights, which will clear away a lot of troubles."

"Not to mention," Ashitaka cut in. "Uchiha Obito stated that if he did not manage it, you were to be the boy's guardian."

Kakashi was startled. "How do you know that?"

"It was written in his will, sir," Ashitaka said. "I was just looking through it a moment ago and found it. He stated that, if through any sort of misfortune and he could not accomplish the task, the boy would be entrusted to you, his best friend."

"That," Kinomiya boomed. "It's settled, isn't it?" he frowned for a moment, before saying, "Kakashi, if you really don't like the idea, we can arrange for a foster family to entrust this boy to."

"I think, sir – I think I'd like to see him first, if you don't mind," Kakashi said slowly. "You can put him up for adoption – but I will reach my solution sooner or later. Right now, I'm just a little fuzzy. Maybe I will like to have him as my own – maybe I don't. I don't know right now."

"Take your time," Ashitaka said.

"Exactly," Kinomiya said. "We'll put him up for adoption and find a proper family for him. They'll be the backup if you can't manage it, Kakashi."

"Thank you so much, sir. And I apologize for the trouble."

"No, not at all, Kakashi," Kinomiya said, grinning widely. "It's nice to think that you're considering."

"I'll show you where he is," Megumi said.

"He's sleeping right now," Tsunade said. "We've given him a strong painkiller to calm his nerves. He probably won't wake up until tomorrow or so."

"I'll just have a short look," Kakashi said. "I have to go home…quiet time. Obito just perished tonight, after all…"

"Yes, you do that," Kinomiya said, clapping his hands together. "Ashitaka! We're leaving!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Make your mind, Kakashi," Kinomiya said before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take your time, sir," Ashitaka said and trailed after his employer.

"Well," Shizune smiled, folding her arms.

"_Well_," Izumo and Kotetsu both said together.

Kakashi sighed. Taunts from his buddies…he followed Tsunade to the core of the ward, where a pale boy with ebony hair was sleeping.

"Well, this is it," Megumi said quietly.

Kakashi stared, not knowing what to think.

A skinny, frail and deathly white boy was dressed in a white hospital gown and put on the bed, the blankets up to his shoulders, an oxygen mask over his face, his right arm attached to an IV and he was sleeping. A monitor read his heartbeat and beeped every second or so. Another monitor showed his breathing rate.

"Why does he need an oxygen mask? Is he having breathing problems?" Kakashi asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not because he has respiratory problems," Tsunade said softly, too. "The air given to him is filled with a special, fine powder that calms him. Right now, his mind is the most injured of all."

"He's thin…"

"Yes, we found out that he is badly malnourished," Megumi said. "We're not sure why…I don't think they starved him at home…we presume it was because he refused his food…why, though…I don't know…maybe none of us will never know why his life turned out the way it did…"

"It's just too sad," Kakashi said finally, after observing the boy.

Sasuke was, in all true fact, a very good-looking boy for his age. Despite being only five or six or whatever his age was, he has the makings of a true model, really.

His skin was paler than usual, but Kakashi knew it's original color was definitely a pale fair color. His hair was the color of the midnight sky – as black as ebony. Two long side-bangs framed his face and his hair was a little long at the back, reaching his shoulders.

"How long will he be hospitalized?" Kakashi asked.

"Until his mind is much more stable," Megumi said. "Then we can let him leave. Right now, he's in quite a bit of shock."

"Must be a big revelation to him – to lose your family all in one night and have nobody else except a murderous brother," Kakashi muttered.

"There seems to be nothing wrong yet," Megumi said. She sighed. "But I assure you – we'll be seeing a lot more of this boy tomorrow."

Megumi's words came true.

Early in the morning, Kakashi had been rung to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hello? Hello, Kakashi? This is Shizune! The boy is going ballistic!"

Apparently, Sasuke had completely freaked out when Megumi tried to listen to his heartbeat by removing his hospital gown.

"He probably doesn't like his clothes removed," Izumo, who was there, said matter-of-factly. He was having a day off because of his excellent accomplishment in the mission. So were Kotetsu and Kakashi.

"And man-fear," Kotetsu added.

"He just tried to murder me," Megumi said promptly, as she came out of the ward, looking completely disheveled. "I don't think he really likes people touching him."

"News flash," Kotetsu said sarcastically. "We're doing a right bad job of this, we are."

"Not "we"," Izumo corrected. "None of us are inside the room when that boy goes hysterical except Megumi and Tsunade."

"Are you insulting us?" Tsunade demanded dangerously.

"No, of course not!" oh, no – Izumo wasn't stupid enough to angry Tsunade, who had monstrously brutal strength. She could qualify for the WWE, if she wanted.

"Kakashi, you should go in," Megumi suggested. "Let him feel safe, like. Maybe he is comfortable around you. After all, you rescued him from the chasm."

"He struggled," Kakashi said pointedly. "He tried to fight me. I'm not so sure about this."

"Sooner or later, you must make a choice," Kotetsu said. "Why not choose the better of the two? Take that boy as your own."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not sure. But I'll go see him now…could…could all of you wait here? I'd like a moment alone…"

"Sure," they all said at once.

Grateful for the lack of quarrel, Kakashi went into the secluded, quiet part of the ward where Sasuke slept.

The pale, malnourished boy was awake, looking out of the window, breathing in a forced manner, his face tearstained and two steady trails of tears fell from his midnight, coal-black eyes.

Kakashi sat down next to him, but did not touch him or get any closer. His movements were slower, so as not to startle the young boy.

"Hey, kid," Kakashi said softly. "It's me again. The ghastly idiot who saved you from the cavern. You know – the guy you tried to kill."

The boy didn't so much as turn his head to look at him.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly. "That's your name, isn't it? Look, kid – sometimes – bad things happen. But, look – there's nothing any of us can do about it. What's happened happens…and there's no going back in time to change it…whatever happened to your family…whatever happened to you…none of us can be changed.

"You have nothing better but to move on," Kakashi was getting braver with each comment. "To move on and forget the past. To forgive and forget, kid. I know that bro…that man can't be let off for his disgusting deeds but…right now, there's just about nothing you can do. And the people around here…they're all trying to help you. And I know it hurts everybody to see you the way you are…it hurts me to see you the way you are, too…you're only five-years-old…you may not understand what I'm trying to say but…I believe that you're much more mature than any other five-year-old because of what happened to you."

The boy let a repressed whimper.

"Misfortune is a terrible thing, kid," Kakashi went on, seeing the effect his words were having. "You and I are not lucky or fortune people. We're both deep in misfortune. My parents died in a plane crash when I was just a kid. I was forced to live alone until somebody took me in as his apprentice…and from there, I learnt to be a police officer. My best friend just died last night. He was your godfather, you know. My two other friends, my two other best pals both died in a street fight and a racial riot respectively. My guardian was trampled to death two years ago. And I've always been alone ever since then…

"Everybody here is nice to me…they care about me. But they just can't replace the people whom I've lost. Because each individual is special and different. Each individual has a different effect on each person. That's why…nobody can replace the people I've lost.

"Kid, I know you've lost your family. And nobody can ever replace your mother and father…and your bro – never mind – and your clan. Nobody can ever be the same mother and father to you anymore – nobody can be your father anymore. Because your father is gone…and he can't be replaced.

"But, kid – with my tragic life, I know that things can be replaced in a small, helpful ways. It depends on the people you're with.

"Had it not been for Obito, my best friend and your godfather, I would killed myself when I heard of Rin's death at the riot…if not for Rin at the time, I would have quite about murdered every single person when Shan died at the street fight…nobody can make up for Rin or Shan…but my guardian and Obito made up for the loss…and now that they're both gone…Shizune, Kotetsu, Izumo and even you…make up for that loss.

"Find someone to make up for your loss, kid," Kakashi said. "I promise you it'll start to feel all better."

Sasuke let out another whimper before he croaked out weakly, "Niisan…"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "I know you don't like talking about that guy, Sasuke…and I know you're scared at the very thought of him but…look, kid – there's still time for him to change. He can change, kid. He's still alive…one day, perhaps…he might come back to you. One day…"

Sasuke said nothing but slowly, with all effort, he turned to look at Kakashi. Although his mouth said nothing, Kakashi saw the question in his beautiful black eyes.

"Who are you?" they said.

"I'm your godfather's best friend," Kakashi said quietly. "Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke, your godfather requested I look after you."

The week progressed not very pleasantly – but it still had its good times.

Kakashi was at the hospital most of the time, thinking of his decision and watching out for Sasuke.

He knew the boy had grown on him, really.

For a week, Sasuke tortured and terrorized himself with trauma and fear-induced vomiting. He screamed and had nightmares many times in a day, causing fits for the nurses and himself.

But whenever Kakashi was there, Sasuke was well behaved and didn't terrify himself. He would just lie there and stare at Kakashi, listen to him ramble on about his daily life, his friends, his past, his ambitions, his hobbies, favorite food, favorite drink and the like. Kakashi didn't know what else to do. Sasuke didn't talk at all, so Kakashi filled the silent and heavy atmosphere with his pointless rambling.

"I kind of like ice cream," Kakashi said one day. "It's nice. I like chocolate and strawberry, though. Kotetsu says it's girlish to like pink fruits but strawberry isn't pink, is it? It's red. And I like to drink coffee, too. But you probably can't drink it. It's for adults and full of caffeine. Have you ever heard of Ben and Jerry's? They're my favorite ice cream guys! I don't really like that ice cream shop…what was it…Hagen something…they're popular and really expensive but their ice cream is fluke! Venezia, the low-fat ice cream is pretty nice too…and I think I'm hooked on coke…"

Sasuke would do nothing but just look at him, his eyes blank but his intent gazing told Kakashi that the boy was trying his best to apply to everything Kakashi said. Kakashi slowed down his speech and allowed the five-year-old to listen to him prattle on.

It was really prattling, in Kakashi's eyes. Never before had he babbled away to somebody about himself for four hours straight about his home and just about everything.

"They say I should get myself a son," Kakashi said on another day. "To make up for all those unpleasant losses in my life. But I'm not sure…I've never raised a child in my life before. I never took responsibility of anyone before…that's why I'm doubtful about adopting you…I know you'd be perfect…and you'd not like to get to just any other foster family but I really can't bring myself to make that sacrifice. I'll try my best to choose the better option, though."

And he just prattled on and on about his indecisiveness and himself. To his utmost surprise, in the hours he barked on about nonsense, Sasuke didn't have a single fit.

The moment he left the room, however, Sasuke would begin screaming and vomiting.

Kakashi would take some rest, sleeping and drinking cola before he returned to help the nurses take care of Sasuke.

The moment he entered the room, Sasuke would turn to him, his black eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to prattle on about something else. And he would be completely different in two seconds flat. The nurses would just mutter something about him and leave the room while Kakashi took up his seat next to Sasuke.

"They tell me you're well enough to go," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke just stared at him.

"But they say that you're only well enough to go if I adopt you," Kakashi said. "You know, two weeks have flown by. Chairman Kinomiya hasn't said anything but I know he's sick of waiting. He might just dump you to a foster family and I don't want that. I might adopt you but I don't want that either. I don't want to destroy and ruin your life. It's already bad enough as it is.

"You know…I told you I always wanted a son…a boy of my own to look after…somebody I could care for and share my love with…I never fancied marriage…the girl-guy relationships aren't for me…I like children…I like to look after them…but sometimes I think it's my profession…I've never even tried it before…but you…

"I know you're special. You're different. Look, Sasuke," he looked at the boy, a hint of seriousness in his eyes. "I know this may be asking much but I can't make the decision. I want to look after you but I don't want to ruin you. I want to send you to a foster family, but I don't want to lose you. It's always "I", "I". What do _you_ want?"

He hadn't really expected Sasuke to answer. After all, Sasuke hadn't said anything but, "Niisan, Niisan" the whole two weeks.

But Sasuke had painfully and perseveringly forced himself to raise his hand and reach out for Kakashi.

A painful note rung in Kakashi's ears. It hurt him but it overwhelmed him, too.

"I want…you…"

Sasuke's voice was pained, terrorized with fear, soft, frightened but audible enough.

Kakashi reached out and gently held the boy's small, cold hand in his own.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Kakashi rose to his feet, his hand still holding Sasuke's. "I want you to know this…no matter what happens – no matter what I choose, I will always love you."

With that, he went out of the ward, leaving the ebony-haired, innocent and ravaged young boy to watch his retreating back with wide, coal-black eyes of innocence.

_Sasuke, I want to look after you…_

_And now I know you want me to look after you…not just a foster family…_

_I really hate to do this to you…_

_To myself…_

_But, Sasuke…_

_I'm sorry._

_Sometimes, the things that are best for us aren't what we want._

Chairman Kinomiya waited patiently as Officer Hatake Kakashi entered his office, a look of pure determination on his face.

"What will it be, Hatake?" Kinomiya asked briskly. "Will you take the boy? Or give him to a foster family? I've just found a suitable foster family for him – and Megumi agrees that they're the best candidates. But of course, the best is you. I hear the boy is very…obedient when you're around."

"He's just used to my presence," Kakashi replied calmly. "And he likes to hear people prattle on. It's very comforting for him."

"So, spill it, Hatake," Kinomiya said. "I don't want to rush you – but it's been like, two weeks – coming to three – and you haven't come to a decision. But I have a feeling you didn't ask for an immediate appointment with me for nothing. Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, sir."

"What will it be, Kakashi? Will you take the boy? I know you don't have any experience with children."

"That's true, sir. But I've learnt a lot in the past weeks, just by sitting next to Sasuke and talking to him, although he doesn't reply."

"Found a soft spot for him, eh?"

"That's kind of true, sir."

"Well, Kakashi," Kinomiya gestured at the chair. "Take a seat. We'll talk about this long and hard."

Kakashi sat down in front of Chairman Kinomiya, a long rosewood table separating the both of them.

"Sir, I propose first, your opinion, sir – truthfully and sincerely," Kakashi said. "I have nothing against this – but I feel that your opinion might settle a few uncomfortable doubts in my mind."

"Well, Kakashi," Kinomiya frowned a little and then grinned. "I know you're just perfect for that boy. Not because you're Obito's best friend – but because, even though you don't have any kids, you know how to handle that boy. And he listens to you…and you know that he likes to hear you prattle on about whatever it is. You're got a good attitude, Kakashi – and I know you won't do anything to the boy…and I know that you've got a thing with kids. I just know it."

"How do you know that, sir – with all due respect?"

"You're talking to a man with ten kids."

"Yes, sir."

"So what's it going to be, kiddo?"

"_I want…you…"_

_Sasuke…_

"Sir, from today onwards, that boy is my child."

Like it?

I suppose it's cheesy, too. Ha, ha.

Anyway, I'd like to explain that thinking part when Kakashi said, "I'm sorry but the best things aren't what we want" or whatever it was. (I'm too lazy to scroll upwards).

Okay, I put it this way because Kakashi feels that he isn't going to make a good father to Sasuke, so he thinks it's a bad thing. But he's willing to try, so he's going to adopt Sasuke, even though it might not make Sasuke happy. It's a kind of a reflective thing so you spend yours hours thinking of what I'm trying to put down here…

I beg all of you!

Review for me, please!


	4. Chapter 4: Settling Down

Note From Author: Hello, all of you out there! Here's the next chapter. But first, I'd like to send out some public letters to my kind reviewers.

I appreciate you, cfox, dark-wolf-soulX, Luna-Lunak and Lapse-Raevn. I love you guys so much! And to Luna Lunak: Kakashi is going to be big in the action, I can assure that for you and I will do that for you! He's going to be in all the way! And I love you all coz you're my precious friends! I do I do I do!

Right, people – here's my next chapter.

Last Chapter: Kakashi finally gets the stick of his ass and agrees to adopt Sasuke at long last. Everyone is happy, end of story. The end. Owari.

Nah! Just kidding! This story is FAR from over!

This Chapter: Our friends get a little payback from Fache, who attempts to mess things up and make them difficult for Kakashi, who isn't too happy about it either. We see the shouting power of Izumo and Kotetsu, and the amazing Chairman! Megumi shows off her indignant side, and Tsunade is as tetchy as ever. Sasuke makes one BIG decision!

Okay, okay – maybe I'm telling you guys too much. Let's stop our synopsis here.

P.S. I decided to add some dividers to make your reading easier. I'm sorry if my other chapters aren't properly divided into different scenes.

Settling Down 

Kakashi, in a green vest and dark blue trousers and a shirt, walked to the hospital.

At the hospital, Tsunade met him at the reception desk.

"So you've accepted the proposition?" she asked, a hard look on her face.

Kakashi was momentarily alarmed, thinking that Tsunade thought very little of his decision.

"Well, yes," he said unsurely.

Tsunade suddenly smiled. "That's good. I thought, from your looks, that you wouldn't be adopting him, but supporting the foster family. They came today, you know."

"Whatever for?" he asked, bewildered.

"I really don't know," Tsunade said. "They demand him for adoption but there's no legal proof that Chairman Kinomiya has allowed this – and he told us all personally last night that you were going to adopt him. The foster family kind of convinced me that you backed out on the situation. I'm sorry I doubted you. The Chairman will come later to sign the papers. Meanwhile, Sasuke could do with your presence. He just had a fit and hasn't stopped crying yet."

A little alarmed but not surprised, Kakashi followed Tsunade to ward 457.

The ward's discussion room was a little crammed. Izumo and Kotetsu were there, having a big argument with a man, woman and their three kids. Shizune was nearby, listening to the argument patiently. She smiled at Kakashi.

"You're here at last," she said, sounding relieved. "Megumi is having a tough time with your boy. You better go see him."

"Alright," Kakashi said.

"So you're the one, aren't you?" the man said gruffly. "That boy's new parent."

"Well, yes," Kakashi said, staring at the man.

Did they choose _him_ to be the foster father of Sasuke, if Kakashi hadn't agreed to the proposition?

"Who are you, with all due respect?" Kakashi asked.

"Trojan," the man growled. "And that boy is my kid, not yours."

Trojan? How fitting for a beefy, pinkish, large man like him. Trojan had black hair, unshaved hair all over his face, a nose that was completely out of proportion and piggy eyes. His wife looked a little better – but not by much.

She was skinny, horse-faced and bony. She looked as sour as a lemon and looked terrible in that skintight, frilly pink dress.

The two children were completely opposites – the boy was sour and fat – the girl was skinny and resembled Trojan a lot.

_What was Kinomiya thinking?_

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and it's a pleasure to meet you," Kakashi said politely. He held out his hand. Beefy Trojan refused the handshake and Kakashi lowered his hand.

"The name's Achiryu Trojan," the hefty man said. "This is my wife, Mayuko, my son, Bizan and my daughter, Chikako. That boy is my kid and I'll say that to your face."

Kakashi felt extreme dislike to this arrogant man.

"Excuse me, Trojan, me boy," Izumo growled dangerously. "That boy is not officially yours. And the privilege of decision goes to Kakashi. Didn't Chairman Kinomiya tell you? If Kakashi wanted the boy, he'd get it. If he did not want him, you would get him. Unfortunately, Kakashi here has made a decision – he's rightfully that boy's guardian."

"That, is legally correct," Shizune said. "First of all, Kakashi had qualifications that none of you have – he was the reason the mission succeeded, he's this boy's godfather, Uchiha Obito's best friend and Uchiha Obito clearly stated in his will that if he should perish, Kakashi was to look after the boy he was supposed to take care of."

Megumi came out of Sasuke's room, flustered and tired. "Thank the heavens! Kakashi, you're here! Go in at once! The boy's freaking mad!"

Kakashi wasted no more time arguing with Trojan. He ran into Sasuke's room to find the young boy curled into a small ball, screaming and crying while rocking himself back and forth, the IV tube snapped from his arm and two nurses knocked clean onto the floor, apparently attacked by Sasuke himself.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

The young boy didn't calm immediately at the sight of him – he just suppressed his sobs and looked tearfully at Kakashi, whimpering and whining softly in pain and terror.

Kakashi turned to the two nurses in the room. "Please let me handle this. I'll look after him."

"Yes, sir," they both said at once and left the room, stumbling.

Kakashi looked at the crying boy and his heart fell.

_You're in pain, aren't you, Sasuke?_

_I can see it…_

_I can feel it…_

_You're hurt._

"Sasuke," Kakashi sat down next to the bed and reached out a hand to touch the quivering boy's shoulder. "Hey, kid – what's wrong?"

Sasuke said nothing but just continued to sob and whimper, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, kiddo – you got to calm down," Kakashi said. "There's nothing wrong. Look, the guys are gone. There's only you and me."

Sasuke cast one flustered glance all over the room before calming down reasonably. He was still trembling but his sobs were getting softer and softer and not as violent as before. He let out a painful whine.

_He sounds like a lost puppy…how can he just capture my heart like that?_

Kakashi began to stroke Sasuke's hair. Sasuke did not show any objection. In fact, he leaned into the touch, whimpering and whining to himself softly.

"Hey, kid – it's fine," Kakashi smiled. "There's nobody to hurt cha anymore, is there?"

Sasuke said nothing but he calmed down reasonably. When Kakashi felt that he was all right, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him to wait patiently and behave. Sasuke complied with a reasonable lack of argument or violence.

Outside, Kotetsu and Izumo were still arguing with Trojan and Mayuko.

"There is no way you can adopt him!" Kotetsu snapped snippily. "He's not yours to adopt! From the moment Kakashi consented the adoption, he was not yours!"

"But I signed the adoption form!" Trojan snapped. "The boy is mine! And I'll take him, whether you like it or not! You wait till the Chairman gets here!"

"No, _you_ wait till the Chairman gets here!" Izumo snapped.

"They've been on and on since morning," Megumi sighed sheepishly. "I hope the Chairman gets here soon – and sort all this out."

"Didn't the Chairman tell Trojan about the deal?" Kakashi asked.

"A man like Trojan – probably doesn't pay attention to detail," Shizune sighed. "He probably thinks that the moment he signs the adoption form, Sasuke is his to take away. But actually, it stated clearly in the terms and conditions that unless you rejected the idea, they didn't get Sasuke as their son."

At that moment, an explosive quarrel broke out and before anyone knew it, Izumo and Kotetsu were shouting at Trojan and Natalie, who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"He's my son!"

"He's not your son, never was!"

"That boy is mine!"

"He belongs to Kakashi!"

"Nobody belongs to that gray-haired fool!"

"How dare you insult my captain!"

"That crackpot old fool!"

"Look who's the old one here, you unshaven gramps!"

Kakashi took no offence from Trojan's insults. However, though, he was very surprised at how his two subordinates stood up for him, protected him from Trojan's insults.

At last, their savior arrived.

Chairman Kinomiya bustled through the doors of the ward, Ashitaka trailing not far behind. The Chairman's face resembled black thunder.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "I could hear all of you shouting from the other end of the corridor! Mr. Trojan, sir – is there any upset so terrible that you must shout in a hospital? Izumo, Kotetsu, I expected better of the both of you! Kakashi, keep in control of your subordinates!"

"My apologies, sir," Kakashi said at once.

"We both apologize, sir," Izumo and Kotetsu said, bowing slightly.

"Very well, you are forgiven," Kinomiya said calmly. "However," he turned to Trojan. "Is there any upset, Mr. Achiryu?"

"There is, sir," Trojan said tetchily.

"Whatever may it be, Mr. Achiryu?" Kinomiya asked off-handedly as he sat down comfortably on a couch and looked up at Trojan and his quivering wife. The two kids were at the cooler, getting some water for themselves.

"I signed the adoption form for that boy a few weeks back, if you remember, sir," Trojan said, his voice shaking. "And you told me to come here to fetch the boy today. But these," he pointed at Tsunade and Megumi, who stared lazily back at him. "These nurses refused to let my family and me pay a visit to our new family member. Moreover," he glared at Izumo and Kotetsu. "These two officers claimed that the boy was already in legal custody of that guy."

"I'm a psychologist," Megumi said. "Not a nurse."

"And Sasuke is in legal custody of me," Kakashi said pointedly. He looked at the Chairman with surprise. "Sir, I thought you…"

"There must be some misunderstanding, Trojan," Kinomiya said, sounding puzzled and looking surprised. "I did send a letter to you last night – and an email and even asked for a door-to-door visit at your home to tell you that last night, Kakashi requested to adopt the boy. You see, Kakashi has more legal rights than anybody else when it comes to adopting that boy."

"Nobody from your side told me anything!" Trojan said snappishly. "You must've made a mistake, sir – that form I signed…"

"That form stated clearly, in its terms and conditions, that you could only get the boy when Kakashi did not want to adopt him," Kinomiya said calmly. "I thought you said you read the full terms and conditions?"

"Well, sir – I must've missed out that point," Trojan said. He looked flustered. "But you never told me about his adoption!"

"I'm not sure if it's a miscommunication or something like that," Kinomiya said, looking bewildered. "But I did tell young Ashitaka over here to made an urgent request to the post office to send an immediate snail mail to your home last night. I even emailed you and requested that Agent Collet, who had no tasks for last night, to go right up to your doorstep and tell you that you can't adopt the boy anymore – as his rightfully legal guardian has taken him into custody." He turned to the young assistant. "Ashitaka, did you do as I asked?"

"Sir, I was speaking to the post office and Agent Collet in front of you, sir," Ashitaka said, looking surprised. "Of course I did as you requested."

"Did you talk to Agent Collet personally?"

"No, sir – it was his secretary," Ashitaka said. "But he assured me that he would pass the message to Agent Collet."

"Agent Collet is Captain Fache's subordinate, is he not?" Izumo asked, all of a sudden.

"Of course – I thought you, of all people, would know that best," Kinomiya replied. "He is Fache's right-hand man, really."

"Do you think Fache set Trojan up, to create complications?" Kotetsu asked.

"That sounds likely," Shizune admitted.

"I think Captain Fache would do something like that," Megumi nodded.

"That is definitely Fache," Kakashi said agreeably.

"Kotetsu's mindset is completely justifiable," Tsunade said.

"Now, now," Kinomiya said. "I know the lot of you don't really like Captain Fache – and you all have issues with him. However, do you know that Captain Fache is by far, the best of the French Judicial Police?"

"Please, sir," Shizune rolled her eyes. "We're sick of the French Judicial Police. It's getting pretty old for us."

"Alright, then," Kinomiya brushed it off. "However, we cannot throw accusations that Captain Fache himself set us all up – and with Trojan to create complications to get back at us for sending him back to France."

"We haven't sent him back yet," Shizune protested. "It's next month."

"He's still upset," Kakashi said. "Think about it – a high-ranking officer like him kicked out of a campaign. It's completely humiliating to say it to his boss and his colleagues in France. I mean – he might lose his reputation and well, his name might be blackened and there's going to be gossip and everything."

"Kakashi has a good point," Izumo said. "I mean, obviously Fache won't be happy if he gets kicked out of such an important campaign."

"Anyway, Fache was out on an assignment last night," Kinomiya said gruffly. "The Vice Chairman sent him on an investigation assignment. Collet had no assignments that night."

"That keeps him perfectly in touch with his boss," Shizune pointed out.

"Anyway," Kinomiya turned to Trojan. "There must be some kind of mistake. I did not ask you to come here today – I only asked Kakashi because he's fetching Sasuke today."

"I'm sorry about it all, sir," Megumi said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Trojan growled. "That boy is mine!"

"He is so not yours," Izumo snapped. "He's Kakashi's kid now. So butt off."

Growling and snarling, Trojan still refused to leave. "I signed the papers, Chairman. The boy is my family now."

"He is not, Achiryu-san," Kinomiya said deftly. "It was written so in the terms and conditions."

"Who even said the boy liked him?" Trojan demanded. "He might mistreat the boy!"

"I think you fit the appearance of a child abuser much more than Kakashi, Trojan," Izumo said loftily. "You've lost, my man. You better just get your embarrassed butt out of here, before your pride is knocked down quite some notches."

"Izumo," Kakashi contradicted.

"Fine, fine."

Trojan just stood his ground. "I want to see the boy before I leave. At least let me see the boy who almost became my son."

"I'm sorry, Achiryu-san," Megumi said at once. "Unfortunately, Sasuke is psychotic at the moment.

Any sort of contact with a complete stranger can shatter his sense of security and he might have a fit, which is the last thing we want. Apparently, Kakashi is the only one who can calm him and make him behave properly."

"Then I won't leave," Trojan said firmly.

"I'm taking Sasuke out of here," Kakashi said. "You can stay here all day but I promise you – before noon, that boy in that room is going to go home with me."

"That boy is my kid!"

"Dream on, Trojan, dream on," Shizune snarled.

At that very moment, the door of Sasuke's room was slowly pushed open, creating a very audible creaking sound.

Kakashi paled.

"Tsunade, I asked your nurses to go out," Kakashi said. "Is there any other way into the room?"

"There's no other way," Tsunade was just as pale as he was.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the door. Leaning against the door, breathing and panting hard from fatigue was Sasuke, struggling to stand.

Kakashi had expected the boy to just collapse. But Sasuke didn't. He just leaned against the door, breathing harshly before taking a step forward. Kakashi saw that Sasuke's skin was paler than usual and the white hospital gown clung onto his sweaty skin.

_He tired himself out just by walking here?_

Sasuke just walked a few staggering steps. He almost fell once or twice and Shizune leapt to help him, but Megumi pushed her firmly back when Sasuke found his feet again.

Nobody talked.

Nobody moved.

Before Kakashi knew it, Sasuke was standing in front of him, looking up at him willfully and with several sparkling tears into his eyes. He was tired and his breathing forced but he was here.

He was standing in front of Kakashi.

With pure instinct, Kakashi quickly knelt down and lifted the fatigued boy into his arms, one hand below the boy and letting Sasuke lean against his shoulder, breathing painfully.

"He's just exhausted himself," Tsunade said, doing a quick check. "Don't worry. Nothing serious."

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered soothingly into the boy's ear. "I told you to wait for me in the room."

Sasuke panted a few gasps before whimpering out in his soft, innocent voice that was full of fear and pain, "I…I…don't…want to be…alone…alone…I don't…"

"Shush," Kakashi comforted the distraught boy the best he could. "You're not alone, alright?"

Sasuke nodded in his shoulder.

Megumi smiled triumphantly at Trojan. "There you are, Achiryu-san. Sasuke has chosen his own guardian. And you have seen him."

Kakashi signed some papers in the presence of Chairman Kinomiya, Ashitaka, Megumi and Tsunade. They talked for about half an hour – discussing Sasuke's needs, his medical problems, his education, his schooling, how he should be treated and so on.

All the time, Sasuke was sleeping soundly on Kakashi's lap, curled up into a protective ball and leaning against Kakashi, who wrapped his arms around the small body.

"If he acts strange or if any of his wounds get an infection, you must bring him back here," Tsunade said sternly.

"For a psychotic boy like him, he must have a homebound teacher," Megumi added her own bit. "This is a very severe psychosis. You cannot expect him to go to school – where it's so noisy and everything is bewildering to him, after all these conflicts in his heart and mind. Give him time to adjust before you arrange for a homebound teacher. Even when you have hired one, do not let the teacher come immediately to teach. You must let him come a few times, make sure Sasuke is comfortable with him, then you ask him to come and teach. If he isn't comfortable with the teacher, you must find another one and another one until you get the perfect one. Most probably a soft-spoken teacher who isn't strict.

"You must treat him gently, don't scold him but teach him – in a quiet manner – right from wrong. I know he listens to you – but he's still a child and has a tendency to be disobedient at times. But you must never raise your voice or hit him – it might break your fragile relationship with him."

"I trust you, Kakashi," Kinomiya said firmly. "To not exploit the boy."

"I won't, sir – you have my fullest assurance on that," Kakashi said. He took a deep breath and stroked Sasuke's hair gently. "I may not be able to look after him properly – I may make mistakes here and there – I might upset him and I might not fulfill all your wishes and I may do wrong but…I promise you this…I won't hurt him. This, I swear."

They smiled at him.

Kakashi smiled back.

_I have to do this now._

_Sasuke's life is in my hands._

_I have to protect him forever._

Sasuke sat patiently on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the end. He was dressed in white shirts and a dry-fit Adidas black shirt with three green lime-green stripes on the sleeves and with a hood lined with lime-green. He was wearing his white socks, but not his lime-green, dark green, white, black and gray Adidas shoes that were sitting comfortably below him. His legs were about a feet off the ground.

The small five-year-old just waited patiently while Kakashi packed what was left of Sasuke's belongings into a black and white Adidas haversack.

Kakashi cast a few glances at the innocent five-year-old, just sitting there, legs dangling off end, looking at him almost blankly, the back of his neck exposed by the pulled back hood.

He was completely well behaved.

Even when a nurse walked into the room to check on them, Sasuke didn't fret. He just sat there, waiting patiently. The nurse looked nervously at him, grabbed a clipboard from the bedside table, cast one final glance around the room and fled.

Once finished packing the boy's possessions, Kakashi put the haversack on his bag. It wasn't heavy at all. What had been left of Sasuke's clothes were just a couple of meager sets of clothing, an extra pair of shoes, a family photo that was framed with mahogany – probably Sasuke's most prized possession now – and just a packet of gummy sweets Megumi had given him two days ago, though he hadn't eaten any yet.

_I have to buy him clothing, sandals, slippers, toys, books and get him schooling. I sure hope there's some subsidy…_

Kakashi walked and knelt down in front of the young boy who could easily qualify for a toddler – what with his small size that was so malnourished and bony.

He gently lifted Sasuke off the bed and let him stand in front of him. Kakashi smiled.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Kakashi stood up and offered a hand to Sasuke. The five-year-old looked at it questioningly for a moment, before slipping his small hand into Kakashi's and followed the adult out of the room and to his new home.

Kakashi's home was on the very edge of town. He hated noise pollution, air pollution – all of it. He chose this huge, empty bungalow that was a good distance away from the nearest shopping mall, which was disgustingly small. Of course, that didn't bother Kakashi. He wasn't the one for shopping, anyway.

The bungalow had once belonged to an elderly couple that found it far too big for just the two of them – ever since their old brown hound, Butch, died. Kakashi always itched to ask how much difference a smelly brown hound made to their space. At any rate, Kakashi knew the reason why the elderly couple left – it was because the couple's grandchildren had lost their puppy around here and it brought dark memories every time the children came.

Kakashi had heard that the puppy was only four months old – and he had been lost, just like that. Finished, gone.

The elderly couple left this place about nine years ago. Kakashi bought it just a few months after they left. He was the only one who was even interested in the place, so he got it extremely cheap.

Why?

Because the nearest shopping mall, as said earlier, was about five miles away and it was only about half a hector wide. It was pathetic. And the town area was an even further journey.

Behind the bungalow there was only hills, plains and the woods and pasture. It was beautiful scenery. There were a couple of bungalows around Kakashi's house but only about a half a kilometer away. So, Kakashi hardly got harassment from neighbors. In fact, he couldn't even remember the names of his neighbors – and he'd lived there for nine years!

The bungalow was reasonably big – but way too big for a bachelor like him. It was a huge, huge bungalow with three floors.

On the first floor was the living room, which was fairly large, a long corridor that went through the first story and behind each door was each a kitchen, bathroom, storeroom and a door to the backyard behind the house.

The house had a huge front garden, full of shady trees and green grass – perfect for a child to romp around. The backyard was even larger – and full of flowers in spring. It had huge trees to go along with it, too. There was a Sakura tree stationed at the side of the house and it bloomed with cherry blossoms in the spring.

The second floor was just a couple of rooms with a toilet as well as an empty room that Kakashi treated as a study room, library and guestroom. The guestroom, he had decided, would be changed into a playroom for Sasuke to keep his toys and play in.

The third floor was his own bedroom and another spare bedroom – which would be Sasuke's new room. Each room had their own private bathrooms.

It was a Japanese-style house therefore the floor was completely tatami and each door was sliding. It was an ancient, beautiful and ethereal home, really.

People liked to gossip about Kakashi – about why he wore a mask and about why he would choose to live in such a big house, when there was only one of him living in there.

Kakashi always wore a mask. Why? Because Kakashi's father had committed suicide murdered his family – leaving him alone. Kakashi had been given to a foster family, who looked after him pretty well. He was still in touch with them.

But during his stay with his foster family, Kakashi had tried to commit suicide too and when he failed at that, got a knife and cut out flaps of his skin. Why? Because he knew he was growing to look like his father and the merest thought of resembling that pedophilic murderer was enough to make him pull about 50 of his hair out.

After ten suicide attempts and another six attempts to mutilate his face, not to mention twenty counseling sessions from a renowned psychiatrist – Kakashi finally gave up. He chose the next best option – which was to wear a mask that covered half his face, leaving only one eye exposed.

He only left one eye exposed because the other was a bloody red. His father had been drunk-driving while he was in the car and who knew that that pedophilic pervert would crash into a crystal shop?

So he wore a mask, to hide himself.

Kakashi knew he was being a coward and he hated that fact. But that was no choice. He swore to himself loyally that he would never grow up and let himself be seen as his father.

And as for living alone in this huge house, Kakashi liked space and he liked privacy. The knowledge that he was living all alone in this huge complex soothed him, in many ways.

_Let the gossipers share their gossip. But I won't be living here alone any longer._

Kakashi owned a black Mazda 6. It was attractive, sporty and comfortable and with cream leather seats. It made his traveling easier, with a racecar like that. He usually kept it in a garage in the basement.

Kakashi parked his car outside his house, just for today. Nobody would steal it, anyway. The people around here were filthily rich. A Mazda 6 was nothing. The guy two kilometers away owned a Black Bentley and the woman on his left owned a huge Rolls Royce.

He led Sasuke out of the car. The younger boy was still holding onto his hand firmly but gently, as if afraid to let go.

Kakashi opened the gate and led Sasuke in. They paused by the gates for a moment, as Kakashi locked it again. Then, they walked down the cobbled path that led to the rosewood doors of the house.

He flung the door open.

They were in the first room – a small, curved room with a wooden platform, walls of Japanese paper and a sliding door.

Kakashi slid out of his shoes and Sasuke did the same, holding onto his hand all the time.

Then, Kakashi slid the door open and they came to a long corridor that went all the way to the other end, which had a staircase leading upstairs.

Kakashi opened the first door on his right.

"See?" he pointed to it. Sasuke looked at it blankly. It was a humongous living room with a sofa and a forty-inch LCD flat-screen TV and several decorations like a pot of flowers. Other than that, the tatami-floored room was pretty plain.

The next room was the kitchen, which was huge, too. There was a kitchen island and this room was tiled, not tatami-floored. There was a huge, silver fridge, a basin, stove and a shelf of recipe books. Cupboards went around and it was just that. Plain. Kakashi had never been the one for decorating detail.

There was the plain storeroom, stuffed with junk.

And there was the pristine and wonderfully large bathroom with a square tub, a shower, basin and a marble lavatory set.

They went on upstairs and saw the study room, with a table and chair.

"This is where I do my work," Kakashi explained. "Try not to come in here. It might disrupt my organization."

The study room was just a table, chair, two flat-screen computers, three monitors on the floor, five keyboards sprawled all over the place and at least one mouse at every corner of the room, dangling around. Arch-files were thrown carelessly around.

The next was another toilet. It was pristine and clean, but not as large as the bathroom downstairs. And it didn't have tub – just a plain old shower.

"I hardly bathe here," Kakashi admitted.

The next was the guestroom.

There was nothing in there.

"I'm going to change it into a playroom for you," Kakashi said. "Then you can play inside when it's raining, instead of going out. And it'll be a nice place to pass your time."

There was the library, stuffed with books. A ladder was propped up against the shelves and it could be moved around.

"There's hardly any children's books here," Kakashi said. He pointed to a portion of the shelves that was empty. "I'll stuff that with your books. If there's not enough space, we'll clear some of mine."

They went upstairs and to Kakashi's room.

It was fairly large, with a double-bed, a dressing table, wardrobe, closet and a door leading to the bathroom, which was large and beautiful. A bath was sunk into the ground, with lovely rubber yellow curtains, a toilet seat that could be warmed, an auto mechanism inside the toilet seat that could shoot water, a clean, large mirror, an elegant basin and the daily necessities like toothbrushes, toothpaste and the like were put around the basin. It was tiled.

Sasuke's room was very much like Kakashi's. Kakashi had done it up a little, ever since he had confirmed with himself that Sasuke was going to live with him.

He had done up yellow curtains, binders and changed the bed sheets. In the room was the wardrobe, the double-bed, a door leading to the toilet and a comfy chair at the corner. There wasn't a dressing table.

Kakashi put the black haversack down on the bed. "This is where you can stay in. Of course – it's plain now but I'll do it up for you. Don't worry. It's going to look absolutely beautiful."

Sasuke said nothing. Kakashi lifted him on the bed and stared at him for a moment.

"Why won't you talk?" he asked. "It was like this at the hospital, too. I was prattling on and on and you still said nothing. Don't you have any comment to make? Or am I so lousy that it isn't even worth commenting on?"

Sasuke just looked at him, a blank look in his eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk," Kakashi put Sasuke's clothes into the wardrobe and closed it. "Maybe tomorrow I'll take you out shopping, to buy you things. You're in serious need of clothes, books and toys."

Sasuke just blinked.

"Do you want to go out and play?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just looked.

"Never mind," Kakashi said. "I'll read you a story. Although it's a little tough, I'll try to simplify it for you." He offered his hand again. Sasuke took the hint, slid off the bed and held Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi led the little boy to the library.

There, he picked up a book of short stories, sat down on the couch and put Sasuke on his lap and opened the book in front of them. There was also an armchair in the library, but it hardly used. Kakashi preferred sprawling on the couch.

There was a fireplace, in case it got too cold in winter.

Kakashi opened the book, found his favorite story and began to read.

"A long time ago, a boy and a girl lived with their family in the furthest countryside, with their beloved dog whom they called…"

Kakashi woke up in the dead of the night, horrified by the piercing screams coming from the room next door.

At once, he fell out of bed and stumbled to the door, throwing it open and dashing to the room next door and flung the bedroom door open with a ferocious shove and staggered inside. He almost tripped.

The little boy was sitting up in bed, his shaking hands to his head, panting, screaming, crying, drenched in cold sweat and trembling violently.

_Why is he screaming in the middle of the night when he hasn't said anything all day?_

Instinctively, Kakashi ran over to the bedside and began to stroke the boy's hair in a comforting manner.

"Sasuke, Sasuke – what's wrong? Why are you crying? Sasuke, you're a good boy – good boy – stop crying," Kakashi pleaded.

Sasuke only screamed loudly, scrunching his eyes shut painfully. The trails of waters fell onto the sheets, mixing with his sweat. Sasuke began to tremble even more violently, lost in a turbulent nightmare of his own.

"There, you're a good boy – I'm here," Kakashi said desperately. "Stop crying, Sasuke. Stop crying – you're a good boy."

Sasuke turned his head – almost dragging it – and looked at Kakashi with wide, terrified eyes that were crystal with tears.

Kakashi sat on the bed and put his arms around Sasuke, hugging him gently, embracing him and whispering, "I'm here, I'm here – stop crying, you're a good boy," repetitively in Sasuke's ear, soothing the boy effectively.

After a while, Sasuke stopped his terrified crying.

An occasional sob and whimper rose from his throat. About half an hour later, Sasuke let out a pitiful whine of pain and terror and buried his face into Kakashi's chest, shivering.

"Good boy, good boy," Kakashi whispered into his ear. "Stop crying, Sasuke. It's alright. Nobody will hurt you. You're fine, you're okay, you're safe."

Sasuke let out another whine. Kakashi stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead, looking at the ebony-haired young enigma.

"Stop crying," Kakashi whispered gently. "I'll stay with you tonight, okay? You don't have to be afraid."

Sasuke shivered and whimpered but Kakashi held him tightly, leaning against the headboard, rubbing the boy's back gently and stroking his hair. Soon, the little boy in his arms drifted into a sleep.

Kakashi himself fell asleep.

How was that?

Way too cheesy? I hope not. I think I update fast enough for all of you. But I said it before, I have some drafting of this story, so I can just put it into proper sentences. That's probably why I update so fast. But anyway, I have only drafted till the fifth chapter, so beyond you might have to do some waiting.

Anyway, I hope you really liked this chapter. Speaking of which, I have some points to make.

Do you think I'm making Fache way too evil? Okay, I don't care about that. I hate Fache. And trust me – I hate Agent Collet, too.

Anyway, do you think I'm throwing in too much of evil characters? Is it exaggerating? I hope not. You see, my idea for Trojan and his family wasn't quite as I put it into the story. I mean, I wanted them much more reasonable but all the more problematic, demanding Sasuke to be in their custody instead of Kakashi's.

Okay, I have some explaining to do about the part Sasuke stumbles out of the ward without anyone realizing it, goes to Kakashi and blah, blah, blah. Okay, I meant for him to be exhausted because he hasn't really healed from his wounds yet, and he had a fit earlier on, so he was already fatigued enough. And he was only a toddler!

Right…

Please R & R!

Oh, and I know my other story, When He Was My Brother, sucks – but you could you be so nice and kind and sweet-hearted to review it for me? I'm getting depressed with only one review…


	5. Chapter 5: A Bear

Note from Author: Here you are, homies. The fifth chapter. Hope you like it. It might be cheesy, like all others, it might suck, but it's the best I can come up with.

Previous Chapter: Kakashi has a night problem with Sasuke.

This Chapter: He plans to solve his little bedtime problem with Sasuke.

I'd like to send out my thanks to everyone who reviewed for me. I appreciate all your support!

A Bear 

The next day, Kakashi was unable to fulfill his promise of taking Sasuke out as he had an urgent desk job to finish for the police – and it was due by that day.

Instead, to keep Sasuke occupied, he brought Sasuke out to the backyard and let him explore the large backyard alone, while he watched from the study room window.

It was interesting – watching a five-year-old explore new surroundings. The backyard was full of flowers and Sasuke would start from scratch – examining the plants nearest to the house first, looking at each flower with profound interest, although his expression of blankness didn't show it, the slight sparkle in his eyes told Kakashi of the young boy's fascination.

Thinking that Sasuke was well preoccupied, he settled himself in his work, reminding himself time and again to cook lunch at twelve-thirty sharp.

At noon, after he finished preparing lunch, he went to the backyard to fetch Sasuke and take him to the kitchen.

They ate lunch in silence. Sasuke took a bit of time remembering how to use chopsticks – and Kakashi helped him. Once Sasuke had a recap on the use of chopsticks, he began to eat, without a word.

That night, it was very much a repetition of the first night. Kakashi was awoken at midnight sharp by Sasuke's pitiful, lonely cries of pain and terror. And Kakashi ran to the boy's room to comfort him gently, rocking them both back and front, hoping to soothe the ebony-haired young boy.

Sad to say, the next day, Chairman Kinomiya required another project to be handed it by that day, so he couldn't take Sasuke out again. This time, he put the boy in the house and shut all doors and got rid of all kinds of hazards and let the boy explore the indoors. Nothing would happen this way – unless Sasuke tried to drown himself in a tub or something.

Kakashi also had an email from Shizune, Tsunade and Megumi, asking how Sasuke was doing.

_Lo, Kakashi,_

_Shizune, Tsunade and Megumi speaking. We'd all love to know how your little boy is doing. Is he fine? How's he getting along? Is he comfortable? Does he cry every night?_

_Trying not to be busybodies,_

_Shizune, Tsunade and Megumi from the hospital._

_P.S. Izumo and Kotetsu are interested, too. They say work is boring without their favorite captain. Fache is definitely having revenge. He's making the most of his last month in the Japanese business._

"Darned Fache," Kakashi cursed, remembering how the unjust French officer had hit Sasuke, when the boy was taken out of the chasm.

_A perverted, pedophilic moron who can't even show some pity for a child who's just suffered six hours in some cavern…_

His dislike for Fache was as strong as ever. He hated the man, and would promptly hate him for eternity.

He typed a prompt reply back to the nurses and the psychologist.

_Hey, you guys,_

_Kakashi here. I'm doing fine. Sasuke seems to be used to everything. He likes exploring new things. Yesterday, I let him explore the backyard. Today, he's having it indoors. I wanted to take him out on our second day – but I had that desk job to finish. It was just too bad._

_Sasuke cries every night, though. And he doesn't say anything during daytime. I think he has nightmares at night. He screams and wakes me up in a jiffy. I'm hoping that something can help calm him. Is there anything you know of, Megumi?_

_Good luck to Izumo and Kotetsu, putting up with Fache._

_I really want to take Sasuke out of these days, so do me a favor, guys – and tell the Chairman to stop posting me desk jobs. Just a day off, perhaps?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi_

He sent the email off. Miraculously, half an hour later, a reply came.

_Lo, Kakashi._

_This is the two nurses and one psychologist speaking. Got an early reply? Let's have a bit of chat, shall we?_

_I'm going to help solve your problem. Sasuke, traumatized, schizophrenic or whatever, is still a child. Do you know what children love the most?_

Kakashi furiously typed a reply.

_Kakashi here._

_No, I do not know. I never had a kid and I didn't much of anything in the past. Kindly enlighten me, Megumi._

The reply shot back about a minute later.

_Chill out, Kakashi._

_Have you forgotten about the delights of toys?_

_Children love toys. And most children love soft dolls. Girls like dolls – like Barbie and the like. But you don't give Sasuke a Barbie doll. It's going to creep him out._

_Most children – boys and girls – love bears. Maybe he cries because when he wakes up from a nightmare, he realizes he's all alone and he gets frightened and panicked, which scares the hell out of him._

_You got to have your sleep, Kakashi – you can't wake up every midnight. Sasuke cries probably because he's alone and he doesn't want to be alone because he's frightened and scared. Get him a doll, Kakashi – a bear will do fine. It doesn't have to be expensive – just something that is cuddly and huggable and he might not wake you up each night._

_Megumi_

Reading it with interest, Kakashi typed back a reply.

_Thanks for the advice. I hope it'll work out perfectly._

And Megumi replied again.

_Well, we have to stop here. I'll get Izumo to tell the Chairman to stop posting you desk jobs just for tomorrow. And then, you can take your boy out._

_Megumi_

Kakashi smiled and strolled out of the study room and met the boy with crystalline eyes looking at him, on all fours on the ground, peering at a hazelnut.

The next day, Kakashi wasn't posted any desk jobs – so he decided that his plea had gone to the Chairman, who probably, thankfully, accepted the fact that Kakashi needed to take Sasuke out, just for one day, at least.

Sasuke was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast slowly, calmly and almost blankly. Frankly, he looked as if he couldn't taste his food.

He just ate the ham and eggs without complaint, without rejection, without praise, either.

Kakashi decided that if they were going out, they weren't just going out for a teddy bear.

He knelt down in front of the little boy and took his small, pale hand and smiled at him, as gently and kindly as he could.

"Sasuke, we're going out," he said softly. "And I'm going to buy books, toys and whatever else you like. What do you like to do the most?"

Sasuke looked at him, cocked his head slightly, almost questioningly.

"I know you don't like to talk," Kakashi said. "I don't know why is it so – maybe you're scared of speaking, maybe you're frightened or maybe you just don't want to. But I just ask you answer this for me – I want to know what you like to do most. And I can help you with that, whatever it is."

Sasuke was silent for a few moments, before his mouth strained to open.

"I…I…like…to…draw…" the words were almost forced, choked but there, innocent and with its cooling touch. Sasuke's voice was simply alluring. The fact that Sasuke spoke so rarely made the sound of his voice all the more desirable.

At around ten, Kakashi dressed himself presentably and walked out of the house, holding Sasuke's hand. The little boy himself was dressed in black shorts with three white lines running down each side – showing that it was of the Adidas brand – and a white shirt with a hood and with three red lines down each side. It was clearly Adidas, too. He wore his black and lime-green shoes.

Kakashi belted Sasuke into the Mazda 6 in the backseat and went and settled down comfortably at the front.

Now, firstly, Kakashi's car was completely computerized.

"Good morning, Kakashi – what may I do for you today?" the computerized, cool female voice asked.

"You can put yourself on auto and take me to the nearest shop that sells art and craft stuff," Kakashi said. "_Serious_ art and craft staff."

"As you wish, Kakashi," the female voice said.

Kakashi took his hands off the wheel, leaned back as the car revved up and began to move down the street on its own.

_Yes…sometimes life is good._

They arrived at a small crafts shop about ten minutes later. It was called, "The Easel Children". It was small, pleasant and decent-looking.

The owner was a kindly looking young lady called Ai.

"Hello, sir," Ai smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi looked around the shop. "I want a sketchbook that's bigger than A4, with a ring spine. And err…I don't know much about the other material…could you…show me a little?"

"Your first time shopping for art?" Ai asked, smiling.

"Well, yes," Kakashi said. He let go of Sasuke's hand and the boy plodded away to some other part of the shop, amusing himself. He cast an unsure glance at the boy, looking at a box of crayons. "He might run out…" he mused aloud.

"Don't worry," Ai smiled. She walked to the door and locked it. "There's no other way out. Don't worry about your son. He'll be fine." With that, she led Kakashi to a deeper part of the shop.

"This is a reasonable sketchbook," Ai said, taking down a fairly large sketchbook that was clearly larger than the A4 size. It had a ring spine, just as Kakashi asked and it was pretty thick. "There are 300 pages," Ai went on. "Very suitable for young children trying out their skill." She led him to shelves and shelves of pencils. "Pencils at the most important tool in art. They plan and they're the most difficult things to draw with, and yet the simplest of material."

She took down a rectangular box. "This contains a hundred pencils. It's not the extremely dark kind of pencil – but it's fairly light, therefore it's easy to rub away." She handed him another small box. "This contains ten erasers. Now, for the color pencils…and crayons…"

She led him to a particularly colorful area in the shop and took down a large black metal case made of stainless steel. "In here, there are forty-eight color pencils and forty-eight crayons. That boy of yours can make use of this…it's very useful. And he can take it around with him, wherever he goes."

"Thank you, miss," Kakashi bowed. "I'll take all of this."

Ai smiled. "Of course, sir. Where's your little boy? Ah, there he is – looking at the teddy bear."

Kakashi spun in surprise.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke, standing by the exit, peering at a medium-sized light brown teddy bear seated on a shelf, with a checkered red and black ribbon around its neck.

"Is that…is that bear for sale?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, yes, sir – that is our mascot," Ai said, startled. "But if you ask me, it's a rather outdated mascot. This one was about three years ago. Now, we have a cat for a mascot. Why? Are you thinking of buying that bear? Honestly, sir, from my point of view, the bears they sell at the shop down the road are much nicer than this old trash. It looks new, but it's really outdated. Though it's cute and huggable, your son could do with a much nicer bear. He's very," she paused. "He's very well behaved. Most kids that come in here just bug their parents to buy everything. He's a good boy. A nice boy."

Kakashi smiled at the compliment. "Yes, he is. He's a good boy. But if you don't mind, miss – just put the bear in our list of things. I'll take him down the shop down the street, like you said, and show him the bears there. If he likes one of them there, I'll get it. But if he still prefers this one, then I'd get this one. Is that alright, miss?"

"Of course, sir," Ai smiled. "And there's a bookshop next door."

"Convenient," Kakashi mused as he led Sasuke out of the small shop and down the street.

They passed the little bookshop that was jammed with books and came to another small shop that was stuffed with brown, huggable bears.

Kakashi led Sasuke walk two times around the shop. But the boy showed little or no interest at all in any of the bears. He wasn't looking at any as intently as he did to the bear at the crafts shop. So, it meant he didn't want just any bear – he wanted _that_ bear.

And Kakashi would do anything to please this little enigma of a boy.

They went onto the bookshop next door and looked around. Kakashi helped Sasuke pull out books and look at them. In the end, Sasuke showed remarkable interest for a novel meant for nine-year-olds called, _Hurry Home, Candy._

Kakashi figured the boy was a very good reader.

They went back to the crafts shop, where Kakashi told Ai that he would be getting the outdated mascot, instead of the fancy little bears at the other shop. Ai made no bad comment on it, but just smiled at them as they reached the exit. Sasuke went out of the shop first and interested himself with a poster on the glass wall. Kakashi was still in the shop, talking to Ai.

"He's your son, right? Strange…with all due respect, sir – he doesn't resemble you in the slightest bit," Ai commented. "Is he really your son? Or does he resemble his mother?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Yes. He resembles his mother."

"So, where is your wife, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She's at home," Kakashi lied. "Taking a rest."

"Bring her around sometime," Ai smiled. "I love that little boy of yours. He's so obedient and quiet – such a nice and good little boy. Although he hardly talks…well, goodbye, sir! Thank you very much! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, miss," Kakashi said and went out of the shop, taking Sasuke's hand on the way and led the boy back to the car.

_Let's see all the difference one little bear can make…_

When they reached home, Kakashi lifted Sasuke into his arms and carried the boy back to his room and sat him on the bed, while he put the newly bought items on the bed.

"This is your sketchbook, your pencils, your color pencils, erasers and crayons," Kakashi said. "I trust you treasure them, Sasuke – and look after them well. If you run out of material, we'll go out and get some more. Here's your book…" he handed the book to Sasuke, who just looked at it. Kakashi rummaged in the bag and pulled out the bear.

"Here, this is your bear," Kakashi said, handing the bear to the boy.

Sasuke took it, much to Kakashi's surprise, and sat it on his leg and wrapping his small, thin arms around it, looking at Kakashi questioningly.

Kakashi just smiled.

"Glad you liked it," Kakashi said. "You should give it a name, since he's your bear now."

"Candy," Sasuke said quietly.

Kakashi looked at the book, _Hurry Home, Candy_ and blinked.

Hurry home, Candy… 

_Well…_

_I guess…_

_The brown on that bear looks like butterscotch, I suppose…_

_And what more do children love than candy?_

"Candy, then," Kakashi said. "The bear is Candy. He's yours now, and you look after him. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

Is it just me or is he responding to me more frequently now? 

"I have work to do," he put his hand on Sasuke's head. "You be a good boy, and stay up here and amuse yourself with your new things. Okay?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"If you want to go out, open the door yourself and go out," Kakashi said. "If you want to walk around the house and do as you please, just don't hurt yourself or break anything."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Good boy," Kakashi smiled and left the room.

About two hours later, he found the boy fast asleep on the living room couch, a book on the floor, the boy himself curled into a little ball on his side, hugging the heap of brown fur that was Candy.

Sad to say, Kakashi was awakened in the middle of the night, as usual.

I thought Megumi said a toy would calm him… 

Shocked and tired from the many nights of having to stay up with Sasuke, Kakashi ran into the other room.

Sasuke was in a sitting position on the bed, as usual, his hands to his head, his breathing more forced than usual, his screaming terrifying audible.

Candy was seated on the desk on the other side of the room. Kakashi didn't give a thought to the bear – he just ran towards the frightened and distraught young boy and held him in his arms, like he always did. But this time, Sasuke didn't stop crying so easily.

In fact, he screamed even louder.

Kakashi soothed Sasuke in every way he knew – but still the little boy cried and cried, screaming and protesting out every ounce of his pain.

Realizing, quite frankly, that nothing was working, Kakashi let go of Sasuke gently and dashed to the other side of the room, swiping Candy from the table and running back to the bed, thrusting the brown bear into Sasuke's arms.

Strange enough, the little boy paused for a moment, and looked down at the brown creature that had no life of its own.

"Candy," Sasuke whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Candy."

"Yes, Candy," Kakashi said gently. "The bear I bought for you. I meant for him to keep you company at night, so that you wouldn't be scared."

"Candy," Sasuke whispered.

"Candy," Kakashi confirmed. "Now," he pulled the blankets up to Sasuke's waist and gently pushed the young boy down to bed. "You need your rest, Sasuke – you've been missing lots of sleep lately. A little boy like you must have at least nine hours of rest – an hour more than an adult. You're still young, and you require more rest than me. I can handle all this waking up pretty okay – but you won't be able to continue walking if you continue like this. This is your Candy – and he will stay with you every night. Okay?"

Sasuke looked at him, cocking his head slightly. Then, he hugged the bear closely to himself and buried his face into the soft brown fur and fell into a lulling sleep.

Almost miraculously, Kakashi had utter peace the next few nights. Candy the bear was definitely a helpful addition to the small family. Kakashi respected Candy as much as Candy was lifeless. Candy, though not alive, played such an important role in the new family.

Candy was Sasuke's only friend, Sasuke's savior, Sasuke's only playmate. Candy was the bear who did what Kakashi could not do – Candy protected Sasuke from his nightmares every night. Because of Candy, Kakashi managed to have decent hours of sleep every single night. Because of Candy, Sasuke began to have some light back in his eyes and he would respond more to Kakashi. Because of Candy, Sasuke managed to change a little, and heal a little.

Every morning, Sasuke would come plodding down to the kitchen for breakfast, with Candy in his arms. Kakashi would be making breakfast then.

After they'd both eaten (with Candy sitting on a chair next to Sasuke), Kakashi would have a mountain of administration work to do for the police, since he could not go on any assignments, having to look after Sasuke.

Sasuke would disappear off somewhere for a period of time. An hour would pass and Kakashi would look for the little boy – and usually found him in the playroom, holding Candy's arms in the air and looking at the bear queerly.

Kakashi did hourly checks, looking out for the little boy, in case he hurt himself.

Sasuke would either be in the playroom, the backyard or his room. Strange enough, he never went to the front garden. Perhaps he knew that if he played out there, people were bound to see him. Kakashi expected that despite the amount of damage on Sasuke's mind, he still had some logical sense and wariness that perked him of every small little thing in life, which, in Kakashi's opinion, was good because Sasuke still had some sanity.

Sasuke would never plod off anywhere without Candy. Candy was his lifeline, his protector. Although the little boy carried the bear in his arms, Kakashi would think it was Candy who was supporting the broken young boy.

Besides discovering the extraordinary abilities of Candy, Kakashi found himself unraveling the secret mystery of Sasuke's talent in sketching.

Sasuke had not been kidding when he said he liked drawing. Sasuke could draw _anything._

The first sketch that Sasuke did was, of course, of his beloved bear, Candy.

Kakashi had just been on his second hourly check on the day after Candy calmed Sasuke that night, and he found Sasuke sitting at the desk in his room, a pencil in hand, eraser cast over one corner of the paper, and Candy seated in front of the boy. Sasuke was looking at Candy for a some time, before looking back at the paper and shading something.

Kakashi had walked over in pure curiosity.

What did he see?

_The work of a genius, truly._

Sasuke's sketching was magnificent. It was wondrous if drawn by an adult – it was beyond limits if it was drawn by a mere child of five.

Sasuke had drawn Candy with utmost and utter precision, from the curves of his ears to the tips of his ribbon. It was the black-and-white portrait of Candy. Had Candy been a real, living bear, he would surely been grateful to his owner for decades.

Words like prodigy and geniuses floated through Kakashi's mind for a moment, before he violently snapped himself from such thoughts. No, Sasuke was not a genius or a prodigy – just a child with an extraordinary talent of sketching. Sasuke's drawing was completely unmatched. Frankly speaking, Kakashi had to say his own drawing sucked, when compared with the sketch of a mere five-year-old.

The next few days passed as slowly as a grandfather clock. Truly, it was a great difference from the time Sasuke first came to live in the huge bungalow with Kakashi.

And a little furry bear called Candy made all the difference.

The routine of day was almost the same for each day. Kakashi would wake up, walk to the bathroom, did his usual wash-up and then strolled down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

At the same time, Sasuke was in his room doing goodness-knows-what (Kakashi never bothered to check – he just knew the kid was alright was he wasn't making any noise) and the little five-year-old would trudge downstairs at seven-thirty every morning with Candy in one hand, the other trying to prevent himself from tripping down the steep flight of stairs.

By the time Sasuke came down, Kakashi had already spent five minutes at the kitchen island, sipping coffee and reading the daily paper, which Kakashi subscribed to so it came to his doorstep every morning at six.

When Kakashi finished reading the latest news and filling himself in on the newest crappy designers clothes, blah, blah – he would go to the study room and Sasuke would trail after him.

Sasuke never went into the study room. He would just sit outside, along the corridor and do whatever he was interested in doing – which was, plainly speaking, doing nothing at all. He would just sit there, with Candy on his lap, waiting for the silver-haired man to come out from behind the closed study room door.

Kakashi never let Sasuke into the study room for more than five minutes. He was firm that no matter how well Sasuke behaved, letting a child into his room of precious files would ruin his career for good. Therefore, for the first half hour after breakfast, he would be sailing through whatever work he had for that day, before memorizing all of it, took his laptop out of the study room and went out to the backyard.

He would sit on the shady porch at the backyard for the rest of the day, while Sasuke either sat under the shade of the porch, or played with himself in the yard.

He was usually drawing if he sat on the porch steps. He would draw things like the clouds, the sky, the trees and several birds that took a reasonably long break on a tree branch. Other times, he would just sit Candy in front of him, and sketch the inanimate object.

If he wasn't sitting still, he would probably be under a tree, amusing himself with a leaf, or drawing or maybe, even playing with Candy as they walked rounds around the backyard.

Kakashi never objected to anything Sasuke did. For one, Sasuke didn't do anything ultra dangerous. He was just a calm, quiet and well-behaved kid who knew what he should do, and what he should not.

At any rate, at twelve-thirty, Kakashi would return to the kitchen to prepare lunch this time, and Sasuke would sit at the kitchen island, sketching whatever amused him.

At one-thirty, they would both go to the library, as it was sunny in the afternoon, although chilly. In the library, Sasuke would sit on the armchair (which was now his property, as Kakashi could see) while Kakashi sprawled comfortably on the sofa, typing away at his work.

They would stop for a break during tea, eat some biscuits and Kakashi would drink some tea while Sasuke had a cup of juice.

After that, Kakashi usually finished all of his work already. He would sit down on the sofa with Sasuke(and Candy) in his lap and began to translate a adult fiction into something a child could understand. This way, they would comfortably well into dinnertime, before returning to the kitchen again and at seven, they would return to the library.

Kakashi would then look through whatever Sasuke had drawn, as the little boy sat on his lap, pointing a few fingers here and there and making small, quiet comments like, "A bird landed on the tree" and "Candy was sitting there". He never spoke a lot, but if he did, it just captivated you, and just made you want to listen to that peculiarly soft, gentle voice that belonged to only one little boy, whom you could barely believe his life had just been shattered.

Kakashi would made his replies like, "Is that so? Do you like birds?" and Sasuke would just nodded. Frankly speaking, Kakashi felt that the boy spoke only when it was worth the trouble of opening his mouth.

For example, Kakashi never heard a "Yes" or a "No" from Sasuke before. It was either a full sentence, or none at all. Sasuke only spoke, when his idea was too complicated to portray.

When they finished looking through Sasuke's talented sketches, Kakashi would read to Sasuke again, before they went upstairs at nine and Kakashi tucked the small boy in bed before going to his own room and flipping out one of his more…adult books like "_Icha Icha Paradise_".

He would read comfortably as long as he pleased before closing his book and falling into a deep sleep, no longer awaken by the cries of a young boy trapped in his nightmares and having no one to hold on to.

Corny? I'm trying my best! This is going to be the last chapter I've written in drafts beforehand so after this chapter, all of you are going to have to do some serious waiting…

But I'll try my best, of course – to get the next chapter up as fast as possible.

Goodbye, everyone! See you at the next chapter! Don't forget to R & R!


	6. Chapter 6: Yashamaru

Note from Author: Hey, everybody! This must be the longest I ever made you guys wait for me to update. I had a hectic time – exams and all. But in between some ten to twenty minute breaks, I managed to write the story. I just finished the last part in school, so please don't blame if there are any sort of mistakes. If there are, inform me and I'll be happy to change it, if I can find the time. 

Last Chapter: I bet you've all forgotten! So have I…most of it. Well, long story short, Kakashi bought Sasuke a bear, and found out that the boy was quite the drawing genius!

This Chapter: Introduction to Sabaku Yashamaru! Don't ask me why I want him to be Sasuke's teacher…he's just got that kind, kind and young look! I couldn't really fit any other character in, anyway…and besides, I want Sasuke to be somewhat knowing to Gaara in future.

Please enjoy! I spent a lot of time on this…and sacrificed some of my study time, too!

-- Yashamaru 

As two weeks flew past, Kakashi decided that Sasuke could not possibly continue on without an important aspect of his life – education.

Megumi had mentioned that Sasuke needed a homebound teacher – especially one he felt reasonably comfortable with, and especially one who was soft-spoken, gentle, sincere, kind and patient to a psychotic child.

With some good researching during his free time, Kakashi found a company that trained homebound teachers.

Amiably scrolling down the list with Sasuke fast asleep on his lap(it was only three but Sasuke had been running nonstop in a game of catch with Kakashi and Candy), Kakashi began to look at the various profiles of the many teachers the company had.

Name: Akimichi Souhei Age: 51 

_Experience in years: 20 years as a homebound teacher and 4 as a teacher in preschool_

_Comments from colleagues and seniors: a little strict, firm but gentle_

_A little strict?_ Kakashi frowned. No, he needed a really soft-spoken teacher – a teacher who wasn't the _least_ strict, a teacher who could tolerate and had the patience.

Name: Esaki Reona Age: 37 

_Experience in years: 11 years_

_Comments: Firm, gentle and patient with problematic children_

No, not this Reona either.

For the next hour, he scrolled down a ridiculous number of 'firm but gentle' teachers. Sasuke was just about waking up when he found the perfect person. A little young, but still okay.

Name: Sabaku Yashamaru 

_Age: 20_

_Experience in years: 2 years_

_Comments: A soft-spoken, patient and understanding young man. Though lacking in experience, he does not lack in the ability and talent to make children listen to him_

Excellent! He was not that old, and he lacked experience, but this Sabaku Yashamaru was the perfect candidate. He was just perfect.

Sasuke was rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Kakashi smiled at him. "Had a good sleep?" the little boy nodded.

"That's nice to hear. Say, Sasuke – I might invite someone over tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

--

"Hello, is this Sabaku Yashamaru?" Kakashi asked over the phone.

"Yes, Sabaku Yashamaru speaking. Who is it?" rasped from the other end of the line.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi introduced. "I'm an agent for the police force."

"Hai, how can I help you?"

"Recently, I have been entrusted with a child who has some form of psychosis," Kakashi said. "He can't go to a local school or a special school and he requires a homebound teacher. Would you care to come by sometime?"

"Oh," the voice was definitely aghast. "Yes, definitely, definitely yes."

Kakashi smiled. "Good. Where do you live?"

"In the city area," Yashamaru said.

"Well, I live in the country," Kakashi passed him details of his address and all the rest of the blah. After that, they fixed the date and time of visit. "How about on Saturday at 2pm?"

"That's fine," Yashamaru said. "I'm free during then."

"Excellent," Kakashi said. "Well, I'll see you this Saturday, Yashamaru-san."

"Goodbye, Kakashi-san."

He leant back against his chair and sighed to himself. At last, another problem solved.

--

Yashamaru came on Saturday at 2pm, like he promised to. Kakashi had spent the past half an hour explaining to Sasuke about Yashamaru.

"Somebody is coming today," Kakashi explained to Sasuke. "He's a nice person, and he's come to visit."

Sasuke, holding Candy with one hand, looked back at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "What…" he whispered. "…for?"

"You need a teacher, Sasuke," Kakashi explained slowly and gently. "You have to learn things, and remember that. A teacher can help you. This man is a nice person. He'll help you. If you don't like him, he'll never come again. Okay?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "I don't…want…"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said patiently. "Who reads you stories each night?"

Sasuke gave him a rather indignant look that said of-course-you-duh-who-else.

"I won't be here forever to read to you," Kakashi said. "You have to learn to read by yourself."

"Teach me," Sasuke said.

"No, I can't teach you," Kakashi said. "Because I don't know how. I can't stay with you each night and day to teach you to read and count and learn scientific facts. True, I have a doctorate and all but I can't help you. I can't teach you. This person can…and if you don't like him, I'll find you someone you like. Is that okay?"

Sasuke listened and cocked his head slightly. "What about…Candy?"

Kakashi laughed lightly. "Candy doesn't have to learn, Sasuke. You can read to Candy after you learn how to read."

"But I can't teach Candy."

Kakashi laughed again.

"Candy doesn't have to learn. Because he'll live as long as you."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"I'm older than Candy."

Kakashi laughed in exasperation and utter amusement.

--

When the doorbell rang, Kakashi went at once to open it. He left Sasuke in the living room, seated on the sofa. The little boy was sketching the living room and Candy sat on the coffee table next to him.

Kakashi opened the door. Standing at the doorway, was a young man who couldn't be more than twenty-five, with copper-brown hair and deep, kind and gentle eyes. He was wearing a decent white shirt and brown Capri trousers as well as black sport shoes. He looked demure, modest and very courteous. Kakashi felt an instant liking to this young man.

"Hello," Kakashi said. "I take it you're Sabaku Yashamaru-san…?"

"Yes," the man said. "I am. Pleased to meet you, Hatake-san."

"Just Kakashi will do."

"Oh, okay, Kakashi-san," Yashamaru said.

"Come in," Kakashi opened the door wider and stepped aside as Yashamaru went in. Kakashi then closed the door, locked it and waited patiently for Yashamaru to remove his shoes.

When they had finished, Kakashi led Yashamaru to the dining room instead of the living room. He had to speak with Yashamaru first, before they went to Sasuke.

"Take a seat," Kakashi said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

As Yashamaru sat down, he said, "Just water, thank you."

Kakashi proceeded to pour a glass of water for his guest, and set the glass in front of Yashamaru before taking a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

"I'm so happy you came," Kakashi said. "But before I can let you meet the child in question, I have to tell you several things and inform you of other matters."

"Yes, Kakashi-san."

"The boy's name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he is the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre," Kakashi began. Yashamaru's eyes widened. "His brother…killed his entire family and clan. Right now, he's mentally unstable, although he seems pretty okay from the outside. But actions speak louder. Sometimes he's just acting very weird – and sometimes he talks to me. He's made some improvement since the day he was brought to the hospital – I don't know why but it's a welcome change. However, I chose you to be his teacher for several reasons, and I hope you stay by these reasons."

"Of course."

"His psychologist says that he should not be shouted at," Kakashi said. "If he is to have a teacher and have a smooth education, he can't be scolded. It might sound a little daunting, since he is, after all, a boy and with a remarkable sense of mischief – though he hasn't displayed any yet – but this a rule we all must stand by, if we wish to help him. You must not raise your voice at him, and if you wish to tell him right from wrong, you have to inform him gently. It doesn't hurt to be a little firm, but don't try to be too firm. He's a good boy – he usually listens, though."

"I understand completely, Kakashi-san," Yashamaru said. "But he is the first case of mental instability I've ever met with – so perhaps I'm not too experienced it in. Out of curiosity, Kakashi-san – why did you ask for me, a person with hardly any experience in the educational business?"

"Because I believe that you, though young, seem to be the perfect teacher for Sasuke," Kakashi said, smiling. "The other teachers I read were strict and I couldn't have that. I know your agency doesn't really apply to mentally unstable children, and you mostly help those children with bad reputations or have had business with drugs before, but I trust you can take care of this situation as well."

"Of course," Yashamaru smiled. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's out in the living room, I should think," Kakashi said. "Before we go see him, I must tell you to not speak anything, but just smile. He isn't used to strangers, and he doesn't really like them. I spent a full half hour trying to convince him…hopefully he hasn't forgotten…but I'll introduce you to him first, and then you can talk. Otherwise he might get alarmed and do something we don't want him to do."

"Of course, I understand perfectly, Kakashi-san," Yashamaru smiled. He had a pleasant smile and his face seemed to light up whenever he did so.

They both left the dining room and went to look for Sasuke in the living room. The little boy was still on the couch, leaning forwards towards the coffee table, his hand moving as he sketched his latest masterpiece. Candy was seated on the coffee table next to the sketchbook and Sasuke glanced ahead of him every now and then.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called gently.

The little boy put down his pencil and turned around, looking at his guardian and the stranger in surprise. He did not move.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, trying to sound as soothing and gentle as possible. "This man here is Sabaku Yashamaru. He's here to meet you…don't worry, don't worry," he added quickly. "He won't hurt you. He's a nice person – he won't hurt you." He turned to Yashamaru and gave him a prompting glance.

"Oh, right," Yashamaru said quickly. He turned to the boy and smiled. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. My name is Sabaku Yashamaru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

--

A thousand thoughts ran through that little boy's mind. As Kakashi observed Sasuke's face and read the expression in his eyes, Kakashi knew that the boy was thinking about many things.

He knew he would have to bring about the subject of education upon the five-year-old very soon, but not as soon as this. But he knew that sometime in the future, they would have to have this. The earlier Sasuke started, the better. Besides, Kakashi knew that the boy was getting to used to the world of "there's only Kakashi and me and there's nobody else, there never will be." Kakashi didn't want this thinking to develop further, and that was partly the reason he enrolled for the homebound teacher.

It was not that he wanted to upset Sasuke. Things were just unavoidable. Sasuke had to know the outside world, had to see the possibilities of life. He was still young, and his perception of things could still be changed.

"Say hello, Sasuke," Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke cocked his head and said, "Hel…lo."

Yashamaru beamed and Kakashi sighed with relief. Kakashi walked towards the little boy and smiled fondly at him.

"Good boy," he said. "Would you like to talk to Yashamaru-san now? We can talk over some early tea."

He held his hand out to the little boy who took it readily. They all walked to the back porch where Kakashi served tea and cake as well as juice for Sasuke, who sat on the steps of the porch, sketching a new picture.

--

After five minutes or so, Yashamaru sparked some conversation.

"He likes to draw, doesn't he?" Yashamaru commented, his eyes never leaving the five-year-old.

"Quite talented, too," Kakashi agreed. "Later, I'll you some of his works." He chuckled lightly.

Yashamaru laughed too. Sasuke turned around to see what was so funny. After realizing it was nothing special, he returned to his earlier activity.

"How old is he?" Yashamaru asked.

"Five, according to records," Kakashi said. "But he sure looks younger than that."

"Yes, he does," Yashamaru agreed.

""I'm sorry, but I don't know the full extent of his capabilities," Kakashi sighed apologetically. "We could not find any school reports or anything else of the sort."

Yashamaru shook his head. "Don't worry – I can carry out a grilling. It's a simple procedure. Then we can see how capable and bright he is and possibly have some estimation of his IQ."

"Thank goodness," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, come here."

The boy obediently got to his feet, carried his sketchbook and Candy and went to Kakashi, who placed Candy on another chair and placed the boy on his lap.

"What have you drawn?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a tree," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi, smiling amiably, looked at the latest sketch. "Marvelous," he praised. "Hee, Sasuke – you might be the next Michelangelo." Then, he placed the book on the table and asked the five-year-old gently, "Can we let Yashamaru look at it?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before nodding. Kakashi then handed the book to Yashamaru, who gasped with awe.

"My, this is beautiful!" Yashamaru said. "I've never met anyone who can draw like you, Sasuke-kun!" Although his voice was a little louder than usual, he took great care not to exclaim to loudly lest he frightened Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kakashi figured he should drop the bomb now. "Will it be okay…if Yashamaru became your teacher?"

Sasuke said nothing, but he did not respond either. He was hesitating.

"Sasuke, Yashamaru won't hurt you," Kakashi cooed gently, rubbing Sasuke's shoulders comfortingly – an action that always seemed to calm him down. "He is a nice man and he is happy to teach you. Don't you like him?"

Sasuke said nothing, but he kept gazing at Yashamaru.

"Sasuke-kun, I only want to help," Yashamaru assured in his kind, gentle voice that almost all children listened and was captivated by. "I won't do anything more than teach you. I know you are not really accustomed to many people but you know, Kakashi-san asked me here because he wanted you to lead a life as normal as possible and not miss out in education, which is a fun part of life, where you can obtain knowledge of the many things around, and the different aspects of life."

Sasuke looked at Yashamaru for the next half-minute. It was later thought of as one of the strangest and inexplicable things the young child ever did. Maybe it was because of the fact that Yashamaru had rambled on like Kakashi at the hospital, maybe it was because of Yashamaru's naturally tender kind face, maybe it was just because the boy felt something for Yashamaru.

"Okay…" Sasuke whispered. "Okay."

--

Lessons began two days later. Yashamaru came at 9am with a black bag, ready to give Sasuke the grilling. Kakashi stayed around the first half of the hour. He had a staggering amount of work to do but he could sacrifice some of the time to make sure Sasuke did not get freaked out at being alone with an unknown person – virtually unknown anyway.

The grilling went extremely well. It turned out that Sasuke was actually quite smart.

He excelled in language – thus explaining why he could read books meant for older children. He was very good at math for his age – he even knew the tables up to 12.

Then again, the Uchiha clan was well known for having extremely smart children who skipped grades and what not. Uchiha Itachi himself had been a certified genius.

"Well," Yashamaru said with a huff. "He is an extremely smart boy – that's all I can say. He does seem to be able to comprehend things very well. He might be a child genius."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said. "So his knowledge stops at third grade school?"

"Yes," Yashamaru said. "Following my information, he has learnt up to everything a third grader should know, perhaps even more."

"How can he learnt that much?" Kakashi was flabbergasted.

"Perhaps he had private tuition or went to a special school," Yashamaru suggested. "Or maybe he has a photographic mind. That speeds up education," Yashamaru shrugged. "We might never know."

"What about grade-skipping?"

"That is another possibility," Yashamaru agreed.

"Could he skip grades now?" Kakashi asked.

"That would be another situation," Yashamaru said. "We don't now if his knowledge is just because of early education, or a photographic mind or whatever it might be."

Finally resolving that Sasuke was a smart boy but not necessarily a child prodigy, Yashamaru started the lesson while Kakashi retired the study room, but not before explaining slowly and gently to Sasuke that his lesson was going to start and he was to remain with Yashamaru in the living room and wait for the lesson to end. Kakashi himself would be upstairs, doing his work. Sasuke seemed to accept it, so Kakashi went back to the study room.

However it seemed that about ten minutes later, Sasuke had no intention of being left alone without Kakashi in the living room with Yashamaru.

The adolescent teacher had looked away for the fragment of a second, but when he returned his gaze to the student, the boy was no longer there.

--

Kakashi was definitely stunned when he opened the door that had been knocked on for the past ten seconds to see Sasuke standing at the doorway, looking up at him.

"Why are you here?" was Kakashi's first question.

Sasuke didn't reply at first.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"I don't want to," Sasuke said softly.

Kakashi knew the crux of the problem almost at once. He knelt down and stroked Sasuke's hair. "What's wrong? I thought we agreed that Yashamaru was a nice person."

Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Sasuke, Yashamaru would never do anything to hurt you," Kakashi said. "Okay? Can you please go down now?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, before nodding. Kakashi smiled and slipped his hands underneath the small body and lifted Sasuke into his arms, and began to go down the stairs.

Yashamaru, baffled and disheveled, was hunting all over the living room and the kitchen, searching for the lost little boy. The scene was hilarious.

"Yashamaru," Kakashi said. "He's here."

Yashamaru spun around and sighed with relief, flopping down onto the ground. "Thank the heavens…I was wondering where he'd gone to."

"I think he was a little tetchy," Kakashi said. "But he should be alright now. I've spoken with him, and he'll stay with you…I hope."

As he set the boy back down on the ground, Kakashi turned to go. But he felt something unsettled in his heart, something that told him that it wasn't long before Sasuke returned to stand at his doorway.

--

And without a mistake, the boy did appear again.

And again.

And again.

By the seventh time, Kakashi was quite fed up but he still did not raise his voice. He had tried to explain to Sasuke as much as possible, but it seemed that the little boy wasn't very much assured.

Every ten minutes or so, Sasuke would disappear off to wait outside the study room. By then, Yashamaru would come up the stairs, too. But he didn't make any move to drag Sasuke down. He would inform Kakashi first, and the silver-haired man would do the honors.

After the seventh time, Kakashi promptly gave up.

His patience was only that short.

In his rather short-tempered mood, he left Sasuke downstairs in the living room and went upstairs to the study room, grabbed his laptop and went downstairs again, placing the laptop on the coffee table, sitting down in front of it, placed Candy beside him and Sasuke on his lap.

With that, the lesson went on without any more hindrance, much to Yashamaru's surprise. Kakashi's anger cooled down a lot, and he found that sitting there without doing anything was not much for a hindrance.

And he sat there the next day, too.

And the day after that.

And the day after that as well.

And soon, time began to fly.

--

--

How was that? Was it good enough for all of you? I hope it was. I was pondering on wonder I should skip time now or should I throw in another chapter? I'd love your opinions. I was thinking of whether I should just chuck Sasuke into his fourteen years of age in chapter seven…but I keep thinking it's too fast-paced and too quick. I'd like to hear all of your suggestions!

Overall, I think this is kind of the most boring chapter I've written. I just hope that you don't give up on me because of this chapter!

I'm really overwhelmed with the reviews. Sure it isn't like, super or anything, but it's still great! I love all of you!

I'll try to update as soon as I can and don't forget to review for me!

Please R & R, folks!


	7. Chapter 7: Itachi's Move

Sorry, people – but it'll have to go with the time skip. I really have NO idea what to write for Sasuke while he's still a cute chibi. I've seen everybody's comments but no two really have the same idea so I decided to go on with my personal decision. It may not be what everyone wants, but I've tried to do the best I can. 

Last Chapter: It was nine years ago, ha, ha. Oh well, last chapter we introduced Yashamaru, who is officially Sasuke's teacher. I don't know why I chose the guy – but he does have that kind, young look, doesn't he? Hmm.

This Chapter: Itachi moves! Of course, we don't really see him talking and all – but he's made his presence felt, all right. The life of our favorite psychotic child is about to take a turn – but is it for the better or for the worst?

- - Itachi's Move Nine Years Later 

Kakashi yawned for the tenth time that day. _I shouldn't have slept so late last night…but it was that damn assignment report that idiot Kotetsu hadn't finished…_

Life was much simpler than it was nine years ago. Kakashi had no more need to stay home everyday and stick himself to desk jobs that got him barely enough money to run his house. Now he could go on his assignments again.

Sasuke's condition was steadily improving. It wasn't much – but it was something. Megumi came to see him fortnightly and once in a while, Tsunade, Kotetsu and Izumo dropped in to see how he was doing. Sasuke didn't freak out at the sight of them – he had begun to accept strangers to a certain extent – and Kakashi was happy to know that the boy wasn't the same as he was nine years ago, although there was a reasonable similarity.

But the wound cut into Sasuke's state of mentality was so bad that it would probably take more than a decade for him to significantly recover. Still, Kakashi was patient and he let the youngster heal at his own chosen rate.

Sasuke had become the center of Kakashi's life. Before he had the boy living in his house, Kakashi only had himself to worry about – and nobody else concerned him – except his team when he was out on missions or whatever he did for the police. But now with a boy – a child in his house, Kakashi had to do something to keep that boy.

Sasuke was no longer a child – Kakashi knew that. But as far as he was concerned, Sasuke was still very much a kid. His body may have aged, but his mind still kept its innocent way of thinking, and Sasuke was still naïve to some extent.

Kakashi never left Sasuke at home by himself, of course. Yashamaru came everyday, except weekends and watched and taught him until Kakashi came home. Hell, Kakashi could never manage without Yashamaru around. The man could cook, and Sasuke was reasonably okay with him. Reasonable to the fact that he didn't freak out if Yashamaru was too close, or if Yashamaru looked over his shoulder to see what he was sketching. Sasuke did freak out – if outsiders did this or people he didn't really know or wasn't used to.

Izumo had once tried that, and Sasuke freaked out.

The boy barely freaked out nowadays, except only if something truly terrified him. He didn't mind Megumi being around him and asking him questions about his welfare, which he answered quietly and in his own soft, innocent way. But he minded if Kotetsu or Izumo became too friendly with him, or touched him. Kakashi knew that the boy had a constant fear of men, but that fear was not as strong as it was nine years ago.

A little upset could damage Sasuke's mentality and make it fall and crumble into pieces. Since Sasuke could not even stand being around a few adults, it stood to reason that he still hadn't attended school yet. Megumi decided that they should wait a bit more and maybe, one day, invite some kid his age to come over and befriend him, and maybe weaken Sasuke's claustrophobia.

On top of claustrophobia, there was agoraphobia, too. Sasuke never really liked going to the front of the house. If he drew or played, he would be in the backyard. He didn't like going out with Kakashi to the hospital or the mall, and he usually just cringed in Kakashi's shadow and hold his hand tightly and fearfully. For this reason, he usually remained in the house if Kakashi went out.

But this peaceful routine of life was about to be shattered that morning as Kakashi went to the kitchen and programmed the coffee maker to give him a double espresso.

Yashamaru was extra early that day, and he was already in there, making breakfast for himself and Sasuke. He had the keys to the house. Kakashi trusted the young man enough. He was now twenty-eight years old, and he had watched his student grow up. Yashamaru seemed to like Sasuke very much – and he had no other students besides the black-haired boy, who was probably in his room – awake but probably drawing something that could only be seen in the morning.

"Yashamaru? So early today?" Kakashi asked, finding the morning paper on the kitchen island.

"Yes," Yashamaru said, chopping something Kakashi couldn't see. "Um, I have something important to tell you today."

"Oh, what?" Kakashi asked.

Yashamaru abandoned his chopping and sat down on the kitchen island a little away from Kakashi. "I…I've been offered a teaching post in boarding high school."

Kakashi was silent. "Oh…?" was his normal way of response when big news came. But this time, he just kept quiet.

"And I…I feel that it's in my best interest to go and teach there, because that school has been a school I wanted to teach in since I started my career," Yashamaru said. "Don't get me wrong, Kakashi-san. I really like teaching Sasuke-kun, and I really like what a joy to teach he is. But…I can't stick to this forever…I really want to meet other kids, and change other kids' lives. I know it's a selfish decision on my part, but I can't help it. I really want to teach in that school. I hope you understand, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi thought for a moment and laughed. Yashamaru stared at him in surprise. "You had no need to apologize, Yashamaru. You see, I knew for a long time that you really couldn't teach Sasuke forever and ever. He has to go to a proper school one day anyway…but really, you shouldn't hold back on your dreams just because of us. You have done enough for the both of us, and we're really grateful for it. I am…Sasuke doesn't show it, but I know he does. He allows you to hang around him, and he seems to lower that protective barrier of his whenever you are around. Of course your leaving will cause complications in our routine of life, but don't hold back just because of us. Ne, Yashamaru-kun?"

Yashamaru looked relieved. "You…you don't mind if I go?"

"I can't stop you even if I wanted to," Kakashi replied pleasantly. "Just go, Yashamaru. If that's what you really want – teaching in that school – then go."

Yashamaru smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Kakashi said. "Now…could you watch Sasuke for me? The usual? You know, breakfast and blab and then you can start the lesson. I'm going to work a little late today…I have to edit my assignment report."

"The one you stayed up all night for?"

"Yeah…a headache, but it's my job," Kakashi said good-naturedly and went flamboyantly up the stairs."

--

"Kakashi-san! There's a strange letter here!" Yashamaru shouted up the stairs.

Kakashi looked up from his computer and went down the stairs in surprise. He saw Yashamaru standing at the foot of the stairs, a slip of paper and an opened envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, going down the steps.

"I have no idea," Yashamaru said, handing him the items. "It's too late for mail and this arrived right in front of my eyes. Some guy delivered it. There's a signature, but I can't read it. The message itself is awkward."

Kakashi looked at the slip of paper and froze. The blood went still and his heart stopped beating.

_I know where you are, my foolish little brother._

At the end was some extravagant, loopy signature – but Kakashi recognized it too well. He spun on Yashamaru. "Who sent this? When did they send this? How did the guy look like?"

Yashamaru was shocked. "I-I don't know…I was watering the plants outside and then I saw this guy in a cloak. He covered his face with a hood, but I saw that he had long black hair, and black eyes. I saw a bit of his face. He looks…a lot like Sasuke-kun. He just came and put the envelope into the mailbox and he left again."

"That…that man – did he look familiar to you? Did he resemble any criminal?" Kakashi demanded. "He looked like Sasuke…did he have lines on his face?"

"Yes…two unparallel lines," Yashamaru stuttered. "Why? Who is he?"

"He knows where we are," Kakashi muttered. He turned back to Yashamaru. "Yashamaru, I'm begging you. Stay here and don't go _anywhere_. Don't even think of leaving the house, please. Where is Sasuke?"

"In the living room," Yashamaru said. "He's drawing."

"Look after him," Kakashi said. "I need to go to the police headquarters now. A criminal just walked past our house and he knows where Sasuke is…I need to inform the Chairman and ask for reinforcements. Our coordinates have to be changed…Yashamaru, please! Just stay in the house and if anything happens, _don't_ fight back. These people are armed, they're a vicious lot. I know that fellow isn't alone…he _can't_ have figured out where we are!"

With that, he flew out of the house and to his black Mazda 6.

--

When Kakashi reached police headquarters, he stormed straight to the receptionist and demanded to meet with Chairman Kinomiya Takao.

"I'm afraid the Chairman is holding a conference with some very important guests," the receptionist said.

"This is _important,_" Kakashi growled angrily, slamming his hand on the table. "A boy could get _killed_ any second now. I need to speak with the Chairman!"

The receptionist sighed. "Fine, I will ask someone to get his consent for his meeting with you. Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh," the receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Is this concerning Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Like hell it is," Kakashi growled, his patience running short. "Of course about Sasuke! And he's going to _die_ if I don't have reinforcements at my house this instant!"

"What happened?"

"That…that _murderer_ knows where he is!"

The receptionist's eyes became cold and steely. "Captain Hatake, I will arrange for reinforcements and a meeting with the Chairman for you _immediately_."

--

Kakashi was told to go to the Chairman's office at once. Kinomiya was waiting for him.

And sure enough, the familiar man stood in his office with a mixed of expression of happiness and seriousness.

"Kakashi! Good to see you again!" he greeted.

"Sir, we have a very tight situation," Kakashi said.

The Chairman was nothing but business now. "What's happened? Has that blasted murderer showed himself again?"

"This, sir," Kakashi passed the slip of paper to the Chairman. "The homebound teacher I arranged for, Sabaku Yashamaru, said that he saw a man who resembled Sasuke putting this in the mailbox. Personal mailing. Moreover, mail time was already over."

Kinomiya read the paper and frowned. "This signature is definitely his."

"Agreed," Kakashi said. "This is serious, sir. He knows where Sasuke is. It's impossible…he must have gotten help."

"Yes," Kinomiya said. "But we cannot make assumptions. Too much is at stake. I hear Jodi has already prepared reinforcements for you. Is there anyone at the house, besides Sasuke?"

"The homebound teacher, sir – Sabaku Yashamaru," Kakashi said.

"Can this guy be trusted?"

"With my life, sir."

Kinomiya frowned. "We have to move you and the boy. You can't stay in this town. Any suggestions, Hatake?"

Kakashi frowned and thought.

"_I…I've been offered a teaching post in a boarding high school."_

_High school…high school…_Kakashi looked at the Chairman with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Actually, sir – I might have a reasonable suggestion."

--

As Kakashi and the Chairman sped back to the mansion, they found police all over the house, and Yashamaru was waiting at the door, looking impatient and flustered. Kakashi quickly went to him.

"Kakashi-san! Who are all these people?"

"Reinforcements," Kakashi said. "They're here to keep us safe."

"But they've freaked Sasuke-kun out!" Yashamaru exclaimed, waving his hands to emphasize the point. "He's in his room now…he's scared and doesn't want to come out."

Kakashi bit his lip. "Anything else?"

"Yes – that man came by again!"

"What!" this time Kakashi shrieked and Kinomiya, who was nearby, spun on the young teacher.

"That man? As in Uchiha Itachi?"

"Who?" Yashamaru asked.

"Never mind – but Yashamaru – that same man who dropped the letter?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yes – he went to the backyard and when Sasuke-kun saw his face, he screamed and ran behind me and pulled me back into the house and then he fled up to his room and slammed the door shut," Yashamaru said. "It isn't locked, but I wouldn't want to intrude on his privacy. Kakashi-san, you better go see to him."

"I will," Kakashi said. He turned to the Chairman. "Sir, I have to go for a while."

"Do what you must, Hatake."

_Damn right I will._

_--_

Sasuke was a shivering ball leaning against the headboard on his bed, blankets around his body as he clutched the sides of his head, tears streaming down his pale, angular and too-thin cheeks.

Sasuke had grown, Kakashi knew. The change was more obvious now than ever. Once, a boy who couldn't even reach Kakashi's knees sat on the bed. But now was a teenager who was too small and too thin for his age.

It wasn't that he wasn't fed properly. Sasuke refused food very often, and he took small portions of his meals only. He never got hungry, as far as Kakashi was concerned. Once, Yashamaru had gone on a holiday and Kakashi trusted Sasuke to make his own meals but Sasuke fainted on the third day. He hadn't gone to eat at all.

His features were more defined now, his cheekbones high. His soft ebony locks graced his face, and his hair could reach his neck. It was usually spiky at the back, with the help of a bit of hair gel. His skin was as fair and pale as ever, and his onyx eyes were gray and deep, innocent and telling so much of his sad story.

Now he was dressed in a white shirt with a hood and gray shorts that rode high above his knees. He hugged himself and trembled horribly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said gently, moving to touch the adolescent's shoulder. Sasuke flinched and froze out. His head jerked upwards and then he stopped cringing, noticing that it was only Kakashi. "Hey," Kakashi said softly. "What's wrong? Stop crying, Sasuke."

"H…h-he's h-h-here," Sasuke stuttered in a barely audible tone. "H-he's…c-c-coming…"

Kakashi stroked his hair for a moment. "He isn't coming anymore."

Sasuke shuddered as Kakashi pulled him into a gentle embrace. "He isn't coming anymore, Sasuke. He's gone. He won't come."

"…r-really…?"

"Of course," Kakashi said gently. "I'll chase him away…he's gone. Alright?"

Sasuke's shaking lessened somewhat. Kakashi moved his hands up to rub his shoulders gently. "It's alright now, Sasuke…it's going to be just fine."

Sasuke nodded into his shoulder. Then, Kakashi said, "Can you stand? We have to go downstairs. We're moving, Sasuke. We'll go to someplace safer, nicer."

Sasuke slid off the bed and Kakashi let the boy cling onto his hand as they went downstairs to the living room, where the Chairman waited with a grave look.

--

"Moving? That's impossible," Megumi snapped. "The state of his mentality – and you decide to move him to a _school_? He is no longer a child, Kakashi. You should understand that." She tapped her foot impatiently. "If he is moving to a kindergarten or even elementary school, I have nothing to say. But this is _high school. Teenagers. Drugs. Influence._ Must I emphasize?"

"Megumi has a point," Tsunade, who was also present, said. "He still hasn't recovered much. Yes – the difference is there – but it isn't enough."

"Then what? Is there anything else you want to suggest?" Kakashi said snappishly. "There isn't anywhere else to _go_. Besides, a school is an excellent suggestion. It's well-known that Uchiha Itachi doesn't go for crowded areas where many lives are at stake."

"He definitely didn't put that on his mind when he slaughtered the clan," Izumo mumbled.

"The clan was a different matter altogether," Shizune, who was present as Tsunade's attendant, said. "But in the past nine years when he has moved with that organization of his, they have only done individual assassinations. And the venues weren't highly populated. Chances are that if Sasuke is moved to a much more populated area, Itachi might not strike rashly.'

"That puts restraints on Sasuke's life," Kotetsu commented. "Not being able to go out – all of that."

"That doesn't bother Sasuke-kun much," Yashamaru said helpfully. "He doesn't like outdoors much."

"Whether he likes it or not doesn't play much of a part here," Megumi had to have the last word. "A school is _not_ where you should move."

"Then where?" Kakashi scowled.

"Find a peaceful place in the countryside and employ another homebound teacher," Megumi said.

"At this rate, Sasuke will never get better," Kakashi sighed. "Besides, living in the countryside or the outskirts of town has its disadvantages. Sasuke never comes in contact with many outsiders and plus, if that murderer finds out where we are again, next time we might not be so lucky. Sasuke was at home alone with Yashamaru! He could have gotten _killed!_ He could have _died_! What the hell would I _do_ if he dies?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, the Chairman cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So we have two opinions to choose from," Kinomiya said. "That of an experienced psychologist, and that of the man who knows Sasuke best. About moving to the school…how can we cover up then?"

"Give them the truth," Izumo shrugged. "Say the truth. Sasuke is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. That's the truth. And cover up for Kakashi as an officer…tell them the truth and ask them to help him cover up. After all, Kakashi _does_ have a nice string of university degrees, doesn't he? He can undercover for a teacher."

"Doesn't _anybody_ think of what might happen to Sasuke?" Megumi said irritably. "He's claustrophobic, agoraphobic and next we'll have him _terrified_ of a human being!"

"He can't stay cooped up here or anywhere else forever," Kakashi objected. "Somehow, we have to do something now. Nine years he's been here living a peaceful life – he has to accept some things that have to be changed. He can't live on like this forever. It's not _right_. Sure he's learning and all…but I'm starting to think that being away from society might have a negative instead of positive impact on his healing rate! He's still scared, he still freaks out, he still has relapses – when is it going to end?"

"You have to be patient!" Megumi snapped. "Just be patient and let him recover at his own rate! No rushing, no forcing!'

"This isn't force!" Kakashi snapped. "This is our desperate situation! That _murderer_ is out that somewhere, probably laughing his head off at our indecisiveness! We have no other choice right now but to go to that school Yashamaru is teaching in. Besides, Sasuke is used to Yashamaru. He should be able to…somehow adjust himself."

"My…one of my family members studies there, too," Yashamaru put in. They all looked at him. "His name is Sabaku Gaara. He has two siblings, Temari and Kankurou. They're my brother's children."

"That simplifies the situation…somewhat," Megumi muttered.

"We have one month before the start of the term," Yashamaru said. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun can take that one month to his advantage and somehow adjust himself. Somehow, _accept_ things."

"Megumi?" Kinomiya turned to the psychologist.

Megumi sighed. "I suppose one month should amount to something. Right now, I also believe that we should prioritize Sasuke's _physical_ safety. The other aspects can be considered later on, I believe."

"Are you sure about this, Megumi?" Shizune asked.

Megumi sighed. "A time like this has to come one day. Nine years is just too long. Perhaps today is the day."

"Where is the boy, Kakashi?" Kinomiya asked.

"In the living room," Kakashi said. "I managed to calm him down somewhat."

"Bring him here," Kinomiya said.

"That wouldn't be a very good thing to do," Yashamaru input. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like meeting outsiders after he has a relapse of sorts."

"All the more reason for him to leave before that jerk shows up again," Kinomiya said. "Hatake, I've asked Ashitaka to prepare air tickets for you and Sasuke." He turned to Yashamaru. "Would you like to tag along with them?" Yashamaru nodded eagerly.

"It's in my best interest to help Sasuke-kun, since he has been my student for nine years," Yashamaru smiled.

"Very well – I'll arrange for one more ticket," Kinomiya said. "And Ashitaka will inform the school beforehand. What's the name of that school again?"

Kakashi frowned a moment. The name rang a bell. He looked at the Chairman.

"Konohagakure High School."


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Out

Hey, y'all! I hope you've all been taking care of yourselves thoroughly…I'm suffering from flu and fever…it's sickening. Oh, well. 

By the end of this chapter, I bet all of you will think my fashion sense stinks. But, hey – I like _decent_ clothes. I don't really like the entire exotic idea – what, spaghetti straps, pink bras, ripped jeans, low jeans and what not. I think they're rather revealing and they aren't my type – so why should they be my characters'? Don't kill me if you think my fashion sense sucks, or if you think I'm not dressing my characters up properly. I don't even think Sasuke looks good in ripped jeans. It stinks. I prefer for him to dress _decently._

And also, by the end of this chapter and if you've read the past few chapters, you'll probably think I'm mad about Adidas. Truth is, I am. I love everything about Adidas, the dry-fit shirts, the soccer jerseys, I love that style. My closet is full of Adidas instead of those…teenager clothes like low-hung belts with all those bumps – warts, more like – and I don't have one pair of jeans that's lighter than dark blue. I only wear dark-colored or black jeans. I love Levi's. Ha. But I hate faded jeans and ripped jeans and all that blah. And I don't have that kind of jeans – you know, that think that hugs your knees and when it gets to your ankles, it suddenly becomes so wide? It kind of hugs your butt, I'd like to think. I don't really go for the 'hot' dressing. I mean, I'm a girl who likes to dress decent, yeah?

Okay, enough of me. To the story!

Last Chapter: The entire congregation arrives to decide Sasuke's future and the dire situation of which Itachi has found out where Sasuke and Kakashi are! (Oh no!) but of course, they've decided to move to none other than Konohagakure High School!

This Chapter: They're moving out at last – but with serious complications. There seems to be trouble everywhere!

Please don't give up on me just because my fashion sense stinks!

Enjoy!

---

---

---

Moving Out 

"We have one day for you to prepare," Kinomiya said. "And Yashamaru to pack up. Bring every darn belonging. It's best you travel on a public plane – it'll attract less attraction and give fewer clues to that organization Itachi is in. But a private plane will bring in most of your luggage – except your hand luggage. Ashitaka has already arranged for a reasonably large apartment for all of you."

"That's fast, sir," Kakashi commented. "Have you called the school?"

"We have, we have," Kinomiya assured him. "A representative will meet you there and help you out. Now, just pack."

"Understood, sir," Kakashi said. He went back to the living room, where Sasuke was huddling in the sofa, the sketchbook on his drawn-up knees and Candy on his lap.

That bear. Candy. As always, an important part of the boy's life. Of course Sasuke didn't cuddle Candy like a child anymore. But Candy was still the star of many of Sasuke's sketches and was taken everywhere by the black-haired boy. If Sasuke was frightened, he'd cling onto the unanimated bear.

"Sasuke?"

No response."

"It's going to be alright…okay?"

---

The next day, Yashamaru didn't come in the morning like he used to. Ashitaka arranged for some people to go over and shift Yashamaru's belongings to the private plane. Yashamaru went home earlier the previous day to start his packing. He came round the mansion in the afternoon and prepared lunch for Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, sketching. He was curled into a tight ball and Kakashi sat by his side.

When Yashamaru came out of the kitchen with a tray of food, he said, "Lunch, Kakashi-san, Sas –" he paused when he saw Sasuke curled against the hand-rest of the sofa and Kakashi gently trying to make him talk.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said again.

Yashamaru walked over and set the tray down. "He's still not talking?"

Kakashi shook his head dejectedly.

"Maybe we should just leave him, Yashamaru suggested.

Kakashi frowned but knew that Yashamaru had a point.

"We have packing to do," Kakashi said. "I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I tried to make Sasuke – but he wouldn't budge. Could I trouble you to watch him for a while?"

"Of course," Yashamaru said. He sat down on the armchair and turned on the television before seating himself next to Sasuke and proceeded to feed him lunch.

Kakashi gave the frightened boy one last look, before going into the kitchen.

---

When he came out, Yashamaru had succeeded in feeding the unresponsive boy his lunch. Then, after a good about of coaxing, Kakashi managed to get Sasuke upstairs and into bed again. He had slept only five hours the previous night, after several nightmares where he woke up screaming in terror and fear. After that, he and Yashamaru began the tedious task of moving the more important belongings of the household into large cardboard boxes that would be shifted away by arranged movers that evening.

"No, no – we'll leave that here," Kakashi said. Yashamaru put the Seiko clock down on a table.

"What about the new house? Won't it need a clock?" Yashamaru asked.

"We'll get a new one," Kakashi replied. "That clock is very important to me – I won't let it leave the house."

"But we're not sure when you are moving back," Yashamaru said pointedly.

"Maybe so," Kakashi said, forcing another pile of books in a stuffed box.

There was just too many books. Of course, he did not plan on taking them all, but the ones he _did_ plan to take were already occupying three boxes. They consisted of Kakashi's personal favorites, a good number of reference books he would need when he started his job as a teacher, and also Sasuke's own personal favorite books. He took "Hurry Home, Candy" out of the pile and put it aside. Sasuke would want that with him during the flight, most probably.

"Kakashi-san, what about _this_ clock?" Yashamaru asked.

"Oh, that," Kakashi looked up and brushed sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I suppose we could take that. It'll save some money."

Yashamaru carefully wrapped the clock in old newspapers and put it into the box that contained all the fragile items. Then, he proceeded to help Kakashi with the books.

"This library is going to get filthily dusty," Kakashi muttered. He recalled all the times he and Sasuke had sat in here. At first, Kakashi read patiently to Sasuke and then Sasuke began to read by himself. They had both sat here in this cozy room, each wrapped up in his own book, lost in a world untouched by reality.

"Maybe," Yashamaru mumbled. "Sasuke-kun will miss this room a lot."

Kakashi sighed. And then they began to pack in the rest of the monstrous lot of books.

Sasuke woke at around three. He looked a little better though he was still trembling a little and he held Candy by the arm.

The young teenager walked to Kakashi who was in the living room and hugged him tightly, trembling with his fear, with his insecurity.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy tightly while Yashamaru graciously excused himself, knowing that they would need some time alone.

Kakashi helped Sasuke to the sofa and sat down. Sasuke pulled away slightly and refused to look at Kakashi in the eye.

"It's going to be alright," Kakashi said gently, stroking his hair. "It's going to be alright, Sasuke. Nobody will hurt you." He pulled the boy close and buried his face in the soft, silky ebony strands.

Sasuke stopped trembling.

---

"Let's all have dinner now," Yashamaru said.

Kakashi was in the study room, arranging things and Sasuke was helping. Candy sat beside the door, waiting patiently, his eyes as soft as ever. The little bear seemed to be smiling as Sasuke handed Kakashi files and stacks of papers obediently and without question or objection.

"In a minute," Kakashi called. "Come on, Sasuke." He offered his hand to the boy, who took it readily. Sasuke picked Candy up as they went past the door.

Yashamaru had prepared a spread for dinner. "To commemorate our last dinner here," he had whispered to Kakashi so that Sasuke wouldn't hear.

They all sat down and began to eat in silence. Five minutes into the meal, Sasuke put down his chopsticks and tugged Kakashi's sleeve. Kakashi and Yashamaru looked at him in surprise.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Kakashi froze for a moment. How was he to answer?

It was not that Sasuke took a ridiculously long time to figure things out. He was just one of those people who preferred to have enough evidence to support their suspicions before blurting out a question.

"We are going to leave here, Sasuke-kun," Yashamaru said helpfully.

"Because _he_ knows," Kakashi said gently. "So we must go elsewhere."

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"To a school," Kakashi said reluctantly truthfully. "So that he can't find us and you'll be safe."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I don't want to go to a school."

_I knew this was going to happen,_ Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke, it's only for a while," Kakashi tried to make the conditions better. "Until _he's_ caught."

"There's nothing scary about school," Yashamaru said. "Sure, there are people but they aren't bad. In fact, they're all very nice people. A school is full of good people who won't hurt you, but they'll protect you and be your friends. You wouldn't want to live a life without friends, would you? Besides, there are teachers there as well – teachers better than me."

"If anything bad happens and you really, really don't like it, we'll come back," Kakashi promised. "Or rather, go elsewhere."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face and picked up his fork again.

"Okay…"

---

Convincing Sasuke about the safety of the school was one thing, getting him used to the school was another but actually getting him out of the house was another thing altogether.

The number of extremely intimidating officers didn't help either.

"No…no! I don't want to go out!" Sasuke yelled, backing away from the door.

Megumi concluded that Sasuke had some fear of leaving the house at age six and three months.

Every time Kakashi tried to take Sasuke – to the hospital for a checkup or to the park to play, the big task was getting Sasuke past the front door. If Kakashi knew better, he'd prove Megumi wrong and his theory would be that Sasuke's actual fear wasn't of going out, it was of the big oaken door that was the line between a bunch of greedy burglars, and a rich guy like him.

However, now wasn't exactly the best time for him to proclaim his theory. Their situation was getting dire. The plane was due in an hour and a half, the taxi was waiting and Sasuke was still five meters from the door.

Kakashi was dressed in a black Polo shirt and long gray flannel trousers. Yashamaru wore a teal-blue long-sleeved shirt and long brown jeans.

Sasuke wore a black dry-fit, long-sleeved Adidas jacket that didn't hug his wrists in that unnatural, mad way but rather, hung loosely and exposed the insides of his arm. It had a hood and the trademark three stripes in blue running down the left sleeve only. White was lined thinly all over the jack. It was only halfway zipped, so it revealed some of the white shirt that he was wearing inside. He wore simple black flannel trousers. His pale skin contrasted well with his clothes.

"Sasuke, there's nothing scary out there," Kakashi said patiently. "There's nothing to be afraid of outside. Yashamaru, could you open the door?"

When Yashamaru went to open the door, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and lifted him into his arms like a child. Sasuke was small very for his age and much too light because he did not like eating.

Kakashi took slow steps out of the door and gave the both of them a full view of the road, the many police cars and the many officers. Sasuke's grip on Kakashi's shirt tightened when a very big officer came to them.

Kakashi let Sasuke slide down. The moment Sasuke's feet touched the ground, he fled behind the silver-haired man while Yashamaru came out of the house, carrying two black haversacks that contained some snacks, water, books, magazines and lip balm and hand lotion. It was to be their hand luggage on the plane.

"Kakashi," he officer greeted. He looked at Sasuke who was gripping Kakashi's sleeve. "You finally got him out, eh?"

"He just needed time," Kakashi said, smiling good-naturedly. "It's no good forcing him. Yes – and um, sorry about our punctuality."

"No matter," the officer said. "The plane's waiting. I suggest you hurry."

"Of course," Kakashi said, taking one haversack from Yashamaru. "We'll be off."

The officer nodded and went away.

Sasuke clung onto Kakashi's arm. Kakashi smiled down at him. "Don't be afraid, you silly boy. Come on, the two of you.

They all entered the cab.

---

By the time they entered the airport, Sasuke was sound asleep against Kakashi. Yashamaru roused him gently and they all got out of the taxi.

At first sight of so many people, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's arm tightly. As a motorcycle sped by, the roaring noise scared Sasuke out of his wits and he yelped, pulling Kakashi and almost causing him to fall.

"It's okay – that's just a motorcycle," Kakashi petted Sasuke's head. Sasuke had always been afraid of sudden noises.

Kakashi did not need to hand the cabby any money, as it was actually one of his colleagues in disguise. As they entered the terminal, Sasuke stared at the many people – from monstrously giant adults to wild, screaming children and began to tremble. Kakashi easily felt the tremors and he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders and looked at him in the eye. Sasuke's eyes showed nothing but fear.

"Sasuke, this place is safe," Kakashi said gently. "Nobody will hurt you. It's all right, okay? You don't have to be afraid all the time. Not everyone will hurt you. And if anyone does, tell me and I'll beat the guy to a pulp." _Woe to the jerk who dares to harm this boy,_ he thought. _I'll show him my latest Eagle-claw technique._

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi let him hold his hand. Yashamaru smiled. Sasuke accepted Kakashi's words so easily. Maybe this was going to be a smooth ride.

---

However, living with Sasuke taught Kakashi not to count his chickens before they hatched. Sasuke was totally, absolutely, completely unpredictable.

For example, Incident 1 occurred at the airport's convenience store.

Sasuke never really freaked out with women. He wasn't nearly afraid of Shizune and Tsunade than he was of Kotetsu and Izumo. Megumi had said it was probably because Sasuke had been raped by a man, so his reaction to women was better.

However, _this_ woman was pushing her luck.

Yashamaru and Kakashi had been discussing which drink they should buy. Sasuke had been looking interestedly at the various types of candy. The lady in charge of the store had spooked him completely.

"Howdy, lad," she boomed so suddenly that even Kakashi jumped out of his skin.

Now if Kakashi had been jumped, Sasuke would've been utterly terrified. He was always scared of sudden noises. To make matters worse, that beefy woman had slapped her hand on his shoulder so violently that it had _got_ to hurt.

Sasuke jerked forward in terror and grabbed Kakashi's arm and hid behind Yashamaru, trembling with terror.

"What's the problem, laddie? Wha –" she froze when Kakashi practically put his identification card in her face.

"Police," he said dangerously, a glint in his eye. _I hate women like her. How indecent._

The lady gulped. "What…what do you want!"

"Nothing," Kakashi said frankly. "However, I dare you to try that one more time on this boy. You will pay dearly and regret it for the rest of your life, woman. I _swear_ it." His face resembled black thunder. Yashamaru was looking angry, too.

"You hear?" Kakashi snapped.

The lady nodded mutely and hurried away.

Incident 2 was at the custom area, the area where they checked to see if you were carrying drugs or bombs are weapons of any kind.

Kakashi went through the scan without a hitch. But when Sasuke walked through, the machine beeped. He trembled when they told him to stand still and not go anywhere first.

Then, they pressed some sort of device against his back.

That was the last straw. The confusion, the terror all flooded back to him and he gave a scream of pure fright and dashed forward, grabbing Kakashi's hand and swinging the poor man around to face the alerted officers. Although Sasuke wasn't very strong – in fact, his strength was measly, what with his lithe and skinny form and underdeveloped muscles – but a sudden move like that could knock you clean off your feet. And Sasuke was very fast. He didn't give you much time to notice that he was coming at you.

"Stop right that!" an officer barked.

"No…no…no…" Sasuke whispered. "…scared…I'm scared…keep me safe…keep me safe…"

Kakashi took three seconds to understand the situation.

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi cooed. People were beginning to stare.

"Hand the kid over," the officer said. "No funny business."

"Let me ex –"

"W don't need the damn explanation," the officer pointed his gun at Kakashi. "The kid's hiding something – and I suddenly have this feeling that you are the mastermind of this. What's the kid hiding? Hand him over."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Kakashi said stoically.

"Why?"

"He's psychotic and right now, he's obviously very afraid of you," Kakashi replied calmly. "I can't let you handle him when he is in this state. Go find yourselves some other prey."

"What insolence!" a woman officer cried out. "Captain, let's arrest him!"

_I'm starting to think there aren't any sane women in this airport,_ Kakashi thought, mildly amused. _Or rather, nowhere in this world. Those three at the hospital seem to be the only ones born with a brain._

The officer still glared, unmoved by Kakashi's explanation. "I don't even care if it's schizophrenia. If the kid's mentally unstable, maybe we should have him in a cage when he's on the plane."

"Don't push it," Kakashi growled. That was a downright insult to Sasuke. _Sasuke isn't an animal. He isn't a monster. He's just a scared boy. And I'm not letting _you_ get him._

"Oh, please stop," drawled a familiar lazy voice.

Kotetsu came out of nowhere, yawning. He looked at Kakashi and then at the officers languidly.

"First of all," he pointed a finger accusingly at Kakashi. "You have good leverage, Cap. Why don't you _use_ it, for Pete's sake?" he pointed a finger at the officers. "I know you bunch of blithering idiots aren't really gifted in medical science but are you _blind_? Can't you see this boy is different, that he's scared? Use your brains. Or did you pass the police exam without the need of any? How embarrassing. You're a disgrace to all of us of the civil defense unit."

"Who are you?" the officer demanded.

"The name's Kotetsu," the man drawled. "And you're accusing my captain."

"What?"

"We're cops," Kotetsu said. He flipped open his wallet to show his identification card as proof. "Kotetsu. Team Kakashi. That's my captain, Hatake Kakashi. We're under the direct jurisdiction of Chairman Kinomiya Takao of the Japanese Investigation Unit. And that boy there is none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the clan tragedy that occurred nine years ago."

The officer looked speechless for a moment. Then, he quickly lowered the gun and bowed in apology.

"I'm very sorry," the officer said. "Please forgive my foolish behavior. You may go."

"Do not judge others by the outer covering or from a subjective point of view," Kakashi said calmly. "I hope you will remember that, officer. This is a genuine mistake."

"I apologize deeply," the officer said. "I did not know you were Captain Hatake Kakashi of the Police Investigation Unit. Moreover, you are Chairman Kinomiya's best man. Chairman Kinomiya is an eminent and well-known gentleman. To meet you, one of his elites, is indeed a great honor. It shames me that I have messed up such an opportunity."

"Right now, I'm not the investigation officer you know," Kakashi said, smiling his good-natured way. He petted Sasuke's head. "Right now, I'm his father."

"My best regards to Uchiha Sasuke as well," the officer said. "I apologize for scaring him. He is indeed a survivor – and a hero. Not many of us would've gotten through what he did. I'm sure he will be remembered and praised in future for his courage."

"Oh, yes," Kakashi smiled. "I'll see you again, sometime, officer. Name?"

The officer saluted. "Customary Officer Ensei Rekuta."

"Well, Ensei-san – I'll see you again perhaps."

Yashamaru scrambled over to them. Sasuke was still gripping Kakashi's arm and burying half his face in it, trembling wildly. Kakashi gently pried his hands off and began to rub his shoulders soothingly, smiling at Kotetsu.

"Who ever knew a lazy bum like you could get so impossibly sentimental?"

"I have my moments," Kotetsu grinned. "The Chairman posted me here just in case. Guess that old geezer knows how to read the future, eh? Plane's waiting, Kakashi. You better go."

Kakashi didn't object to Kotetsu's lack of formality. Officer Ensei Rekuta shot Kotetsu a vicious look, but Kakashi ignored it. He didn't object to Kotetsu's lack of formality before – and he wasn't about to start now.

---

On the plane, Kakashi let Sasuke sit next to the window. He then sat next to him and Yashamaru sat on his left. Sasuke was shivering so Kakashi reached out and zipped the rest of the jacket upwards, leaving just an inch and a half for breathing space. He knew Sasuke didn't like zipping his jacket all the way.

Yashamaru was flipping through magazines amiably and Kakashi gently stroked Sasuke's hair in an effort to calm him while the boy timidly peered out of the window.

When the plane bucked, Sasuke jerked away from the window in fright. He yelped when the plane began to move. Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke looked at him, as if searching for reassurance.

"It's okay, silly," Kakashi chuckled. "We are just going to take-off soon. It'll be fun. The plane is going to fly."

Sasuke winced and whimpered softly. He grabbed Kakashi's hand as the plane began its slow advance to the runway. Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair in slow motions.

When the plane suddenly jerked to a stop, Sasuke flinched into the chair. Then, the engines began to roar. Sasuke covered his ears and began to whimper, crying out softly.

"Shh, shh," Kakashi drew Sasuke close. "Shh, Sasuke. It's only the engines. I'm here now…don't be scared."

"What…is that noise?"

"Why, it's the engines," Kakashi smiled, speaking softly and soothingly. "They helped the airplane fly. Isn't it wonderful we're in the sky?"

"Won't it drop?"

"No, because this engine is very powerful," Kakashi replied. "It'll keep you and me safe throughout the journey. Of course, it doesn't blare this loudly all the time."

Sasuke began to calm down again when the plane began to maintain a stable position in the air.

Then, Kakashi bent down and reached into one of the black haversacks that was at their feet and pulled out Candy, dropping the bear gently on Sasuke's lap. Candy the bear never failed to do his lulling work, to get Sasuke into a peaceful slumber.

Candy was always there. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if the bear did more healing to Sasuke than Kakashi could do. The bear just seemed to have something – something that nobody or nothing else had that could so easily comfort Sasuke. Perhaps it was this something that had Sasuke choose Candy over the many much nicer bears that day at the art shop. Perhaps it was just something about Candy – just something about his soft golden-brown eyes, something about his huggable figure, something about his soft smile that had Sasuke so attracted to this bear.

Or perhaps maybe it was just because Sasuke loved this bear so much. The love the child had for this toy – this only toy he treasured above all others, this toy who lasted nine years with him, who lived with Sasuke throughout nine years – would never end. Kakashi always knew that the bear was special to Sasuke, who was a special boy, too.

Candy was about the only toy Sasuke had. Of course, Sasuke had many board games, many of which he was talented at and loved playing with Kakashi and Yashamaru. But he didn't have a single other doll or bear and he didn't bother himself with remote-controlled cars or planes or whatever. He only loved that bear, and that bear only, above all the other things children normally loved. And that made Kakashi know all the more that Candy was special, special in a way like no other animal, like no other toy. Special and always important to Sasuke. Though he wasn't even a living thing, Kakashi knew that that bear, if only he was alive, would love Sasuke, as much as Sasuke loved him.

The small fourteen-year-old wrapped his arms around the bear he still loved so much, rested his head on Kakashi's shoulders and slowly, with his beloved toy in his arms and with Kakashi stroking his hair, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep, comfortably away from the troubles of tomorrow.

---

---

---

How was that? I got the custom officer idea from whenever I travel. They're an annoying bunch, don't cha think? I know they're doing their job and all – but do I look like a terrorist, for Pete's sake? Oh, well. Can't really discriminate them. They are heroes, after all.

But of course, compared to Kakashi, they're midgets.

Oh, well. Next chapter should be up soon, I expect.

Please don't forget to review!

And don't abandon me because of my fashion sense! ;;


	9. Chapter 9: One Month

Hello, everyone! Hee, I think I went past my due date. I haven't updated this story in ages! But here's the next chapter. Haha, and I have a new story again! It's called, _Come Home, Niisan_ so you _better_ go check it out! Okay, that's not a threat. But pretty please? 3 

Last Chapter: Let's see…ahh! Even I've forgotten what the last chapter was about…oh, right – the flight! And all that blah, blah. Sasuke is leaving the place he called home for the past nine years! The question is now, how will he cope?

This Chapter: I'm a little running low on imagination right now, so I've kind of rushed a bit. Sasuke is obviously mentally healthier, because he isn't scared of Neji, but he's freaking terrified of Gaara, who are both introduced in the story, along with Kankurou and Temari. It's mainly about the two families getting to know each other, and about Sasuke's changes. Kakashi is debating with himself, and Yashamaru always hits the nail on the head!

-- -- One Month 

--

The flight wasn't very long, but neither was it very short either. By the time they reached there, even Kakashi was drowsy. Yashamaru was fast asleep in his seat and so was Sasuke.

"Hey, hey," Kakashi shook the both of them. "Wake up, the two of you. We're here."

Yashamaru drowsily opened his eyes and Sasuke gave a childish yawn. Sasuke looked at Kakashi questioningly and the other just ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner, smiling.

There were only seven or so others on the plane. Kakashi let them leave first before they made their own leave mainly because the cluster of people might scare Sasuke.

Sasuke held Kakashi's hand while Candy returned to the hand luggage bag. Yashamaru walked quickly, checking their passports as he went.

"The guy meeting us…" Kakashi murmured. "Let's go."

When they went through the customs again, there was no more trouble. Sasuke just waited patiently, but stared fearfully at the gargantuan officers. When they finished checking Sasuke, he sprinted after Kakashi.

"Come along," Kakashi said.

At the exit of the small airport, a man dressed in an elegant black suit greeted them. Kakashi knew immediately that this was the person Ashitaka had appointed to show them to their new home.

"Agent Hatake Kakashi," the man bowed. His voice was crisp and curt but filled with basic respect. "Numatada Tankado at your service. Under the orders of Chairman Kinomiya Takao of the Japanese Investigation Unit, I will lead you to your accommodations in one month. I shall arrange for your trip to Konohagakure High School."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, bowing in return.

"Follow me, please," Numatada Tankado led them over to a jet-black car – that was quite luxurious, mind – and asked them to get in.

Yashamaru sat on the left, Kakashi in the middle and Sasuke on the right. The young boy was busying himself with the scenery outside.

"Where is the apartment, Numatada-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Just Tankado, please," the said man revved up the engine, causing Sasuke to yelp and lean back into Kakashi, who comforted him by stroking his hair gently.

"It's a fairly large apartment in Iwakawa Street," Tankado said. "To get to the school, it takes 30 minutes by car."

"Oh," was all Kakashi managed to say.

"Iwakawa Street is very quiet," Tankado went on. "Ashitaka-san chose Iwakawa Street for your accommodation as there are barely any shops, it's a safe place, very quiet and very tranquil. An ideal place when you are traveling with one as such as Uchiha-san."

_Well, it doesn't matter to him as long as he gets Candy and gets to draw, _Kakashi thought to himself. _I doubt he even bothers he's going to school. But it will freak him out anyway when he realizes it…_

"Yashamaru, what about your nephew? Gaara-kun, was it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes – he lives in Kyoton Way with his siblings," Yashamaru said. "I haven't told them I'm here yet, but it will not surprise them, I expect."

"Kyoton Way is fairly close to Iwakawa Street," Tankado offered. "But much noisier and lively."

Tankado drove them to a quieter side of the neighborhood and stopped in front of a low flat of apartments.

"Ashitaka-san says that this shall be your temporary accommodations," Tankado said. "You will be living on a floor by yourself."

Kakashi stared at the building. It was a classy white building with polarized green windows. The strange thing was that there was only _one_ door on each floor. He questioned Tankado about that little fact.

"That's the way it is," Tankado said. "One floor, one apartment. Very classy."

They thanked Tankado for driving them here before Kakashi turned to Yashamaru.

"You got the keys, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Yashamaru said. "Ashitaka-san's men passed it to me. We're on the topmost floor – seventh floor, I believe."

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. The boy pulled away from the flowering shrub he was looking at and ran to them.

"Ashitaka-san sure knows the meaning of luxury," Yashamaru commented, as they entered the lift. "I bet only the rich folk live here."

"Well, he isn't the Chairman's right leg for nothing," Kakashi chuckled.

The lift came to an abrupt stop at the seventh floor. The entire corridor was empty, except for that one door, large and made of polished rosewood. Sasuke looked at it, cocking his head slightly. He tugged at Kakashi's sleeve. The older man looked down at him.

"Are we going to live here?" Sasuke asked.

_As usual, he doesn't listen to our conversation, _Kakashi thought mildly before replying, "Yes, sweetheart." He ruffled Sasuke's hair. "For now, anyway."

Yashamaru opened the door and Kakashi could not help but let his mouth fall most ungraciously open.

The living room was huge. Not as big as the mansion, but a justified size. The entire room was painted in soft peach colors. An icy snow-white sofa was set in front of a 48-inch LCD television set that was slimmer than his novels. Two leather armchairs were placed on each end of a pinewood coffee table.

The kitchen was lovely. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't too small either. There wasn't a kitchen island like the mansion, but the refrigerator was huge, the stove was wide and metallic. The itchen was tiled with mahogany. It was perfectly beautiful.

The dining room had an ebony table and four-chair set. It was very smooth, young ebony – Kakashi was vaguely reminded of Sasuke's black hair – and Yashamaru squealed girlishly in delight at such a wonderful place to eat together.

There were two bedrooms that were each just several square feet smaller than Kakashi's own giant master bedroom back at home. Yashamaru chose the smaller room, and Kakashi, rather unenthusiastic about somebody sleeping on the couch, decided to share a room with Sasuke.

Sasuke tugged on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi looked down.

"Where are you sleeping?" the boy asked.

"Here, with you," Kakashi said. Seeing the slight passing of doubt in the boy's eyes, he added, "Are you okay with that?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. He was fine with Kakashi.

Yashamaru appeared at the doorway. "I'll get us all something to eat. After that, Sasuke-kun can take some rest. We can start packing tonight or something."

It was late in the afternoon, so Yashamaru didn't make anything too heavy. He said they could have supper at around eight or something later.

When they had finished, Kakashi took Sasuke back to the room and let him change into black shorts with three stripes running down each side and a simple white shirt. After that, he made Sasuke go to bed.

"You're tired, and you need rest," Kakashi insisted, when the boy said he wanted to draw their new home. "You can draw later. In fact, you have one month to draw every detail of this house. How'd you like that?" and Sasuke thought for a moment. Kakashi could not resist grinning. He knew that that very thought was tempting to Sasuke.

Kakashi took Candy out of the bag and dumped him on the bedside table. "So you be good and sleep, okay, Sasuke?"

Then, he left the room and went to the living room to speak with Yashamaru.

Yashamaru was on the phone, speaking and smiling at the same time. Kakashi wondered what made him smile so. When Yashamaru, finished, he put done the phone and smiled at Kakashi.

"That was my nephew," Yashamaru said. "He said that he's okay with helping Sasuke-kun."

"That's fine to hear," Kakashi said, collapsing into an armchair that was mortifyingly more comfortable than his armchair in the library back at home. He grabbed a stray magazine and began to flip through it. "You should get some rest, too, Yashamaru. That flight made us all dog-tired."

Yashamaru laughed. "Maybe you should try saying that to yourself, Kakashi."

So it turned out that neither of them left the living room. They both just sat there for half an hour, pouring through books and magazines that Ashitaka had placed in advance in the living room. After that, they both decided it was time to do something worthwhile. So they trudged to the piles of cardboard boxes in a corner of the hall, and began to open the first box.

"Lucky, my books," Kakashi smiled, grabbing stacks of them out. "Say, Yashamaru?"

"Yes?"

"What's your nephew like?"

"Hmm…" Yashamaru paused in between opening another box. "How do I describe Gaara? He's quiet, a little anti-social, very just and well…he's really one of a kind. That's all. When he was a kid, he was also quiet. He wasn't spoilt, but he did seem like a brat. He had lots of toys, and many children were jealous of him. But actually, he was a nice person but he didn't open much. His two siblings didn't really understand him, so they usually ignored him."

"Siblings?"

"Kankurou and Temari. Kankurou is 18 and Temari is 16. Of course, their present relationship wasn't as bad as before," Yashamaru said. "I don't even know why Gaara changed. It started when he was 12. Coincidentally, that's when he moved here, and he went to Konoha Elementary School, affiliated to the high school. Maybe the kids there were different. Come to think of it, I remember some of his friends. There was this boy with strange pale eyes, a blond boy with bright blue eyes and a girl with pink hair and several others…"

"Oh," Kakashi put the piles on the table and paused for a moment. "Do you think Sasuke will be okay with all that?"

Yashamaru didn't look at Kakashi, but continued emptying the box he was working with. "Sasuke-kun can't be cooped up alone with you and me forever. It's been nine years. He should be okay by now. He should be better. He should be healthier. A boy like Sasuke-kun shouldn't be staying indoors all the time, reading or drawing. He should be playing soccer, he should have friends, he should go to movies, he should be interested in girls, even. Sasuke-kun is not a kid anymore, Kakashi. He's a teenager, and he should be that way."

Kakashi thought of Sasuke now, and the Sasuke then.

He remembered Sasuke always spoke with spaces in between his words before, with long pauses. But now, Sasuke could speak without pause. He could look Kakashi in the eye, he could go out – even if he had to be forced – he was fine with Yashamaru and he seemed to be a lot braver when it came to new things. Kakashi remembered there was one year, when Sasuke was seven, that Kakashi's sound amplifiers broke, and he had to change for new ones. When the guy who came over to fix it, he accidentally blasted the volume to maximum, scaring Sasuke to his room in tears.

When Sasuke turned twelve, the blasted thing cracked again, and the same guy came over, with this plump guy who had deformed fingers. With deformed fingers, he pressed the wrong buttons and most unfortunately, the sound blasted itself to maximum again. But this time, Sasuke didn't fly up to his room. He just hid behind Kakashi, clutching the older's hand.

_His progress seems ridiculously slow, but it's really there. _Kakashi was so used to seeing Sasuke just sitting there drawing or reading that he couldn't quite picture him with loads of chatty friends, or playing soccer or going out with some girl. He really couldn't.

He liked Sasuke just the way he was.

"Sasuke-kun's changed," Yashamaru said. "Maybe he'll change even more. Maybe he won't bottle all his feelings up in himself."

Kakashi wasn't sure if he wanted Sasuke to change.

Kakashi returned to the room, and found Sasuke sleeping on the bed, with the blanket hanging off his hips slightly. He was curled on one side, making himself look as small as ever, and his errant ebony locks of hair obscured his face. Kakashi smiled and knelt down next to him. The scent of apple and green tea wafted off his hair and skin, a scent Kakashi was very used to, and very much liked.

Thinking back on Yashamaru's words, he wasn't sure if he liked Sasuke smelling of sweat, smelling of the outside world, smelling of _somebody else._

He liked Sasuke smelling of apple and green tea. He liked Sasuke sitting pacifistically, sketching something. He liked Sasuke sitting in front of Candy, making him the star of his sketches again. He liked seeing Sasuke reading a book in the library. He liked reading to Sasuke sometimes, just to get the boy to sleep. He liked Sasuke looking at him in his own special, unchanging way. He liked Sasuke talking to him. He liked Sasuke's voice the way it was. He even missed Sasuke's long pauses in between his words when he was younger.

Now that Kakashi thought of it, as he looked at the boy fast asleep on the bed, he was almost sure he didn't want Sasuke to change.

They didn't do very much on the first day, as they were all tired. But the next day, they were all up at seven-thirty, and Yashamaru prepared breakfast. They ate in the midst of their usual, quiet and soft-spoken morning chatter(which excluded Sasuke, of course) and then they proceeded to unpacking.

Yashamaru's nephew, Gaara, called them up at nine-thirty.

"He asked if we'd like to go over for lunch today," Yashamaru said, covering the mouth of the receiver.

"Who else is there?" Kakashi asked, wary of large crowds of people.

"Hmm, his parents are out on a business trip," Yashamaru said. "So there's only him, Kankurou, Temari and a friend."

"Okay, I guess," Kakashi said.

And Yashamaru went on talking with Gaara.

"He says he'll come pick us up at twelve-forty," Yashamaru informed him.

They unpacked and settled things till twelve. By then, they were almost finished. In preparation of Gaara's arrival, they went to change into something more presentable.

Yashamaru and Kakashi were in their usual conservative clothes, while Sasuke was in black trousers and an Adidas shirt with a hood.

The phone rang promptly at twelve-forty. It was Gaara with Kankurou, and they were downstairs. So they all went downstairs, and saw a black SUV waiting.

"Yo!" a big, tall boy with brown hair, painted face and shrewd eyes grinned at them.

"Kankurou!" Yashamaru exclaimed. "Gosh, you've grown!"

Kankurou was certainly very tall. In fact, he was taller than Yashamaru, but not taller than Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him with terror and hid behind Kakashi again.

"Hurry up," a emotionlessly dangerous voice said.

A boy – somewhat gothic – with fiery flames of red hair leaned against the black car. He was dressed in what Kakashi liked to call 'punk' clothes. It was a fishnet shirt that exposed his well-toned chest, tight leather trousers that kind of hugged his legs, and he wore large army boots. There was a red tattoo on his temple that was the kanji for the word 'love', which was 'ai'. Kakashi looked at him, somewhat in distaste, but he didn't comment aloud. Sasuke was even more terrified of this boy than of the other.

"Gaara!" Yashamaru said. "Nice to se you. You're looking well."

"So do you," Gaara said. His voice didn't having the same enthusiasm as the meaning of his words.

_Was Yashamaru kidding when he said a _little _anti-social? _Kakashi thought mildly, as he exchanged pleasantries with Gaara and Kankurou.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, pleased to meet you," Kakashi said, holding out a hand to Kankurou.

"Yo, man! Unc' over here says you're a cop," Kankurou said. "So you chase bad guys?"

_Well, I could get used to this guy. I like his style. _Kakashi grinned. "Not exactly _chase_. I usually do investigation. I'm not the one running in tight uniforms chasing the bad guys. I only chase them when I have to."

"So you're like, an investigator?" Kankurou asked.

"More or less."

"Cool."

Kakashi smiled. "So you're going up for the job when you reach your prime?"

"Nah, my folks at home say I have to go to college and then university to get some degrees," Kankurou grinned. "But this kiddo over here says he wants to be a gangster." He pointed a rather accusing finger at Gaara.

_I'm not really surprised. But he'd do better as a punk._ Kakashi thought absently.

"My, my – what a cute thing here," Kankurou had finally caught sight of Sasuke, hiding behind Kakashi, in awe and in fright of Kankurou and Gaara. "Hey there, babe."

Yashamaru whacked him. "He's a boy, and you know you don't talk stuff like that in front of him. I warned you."

"Yeah, man! Cool it, Unc'! Didn't mean it, ya know?" Kankurou said, rubbing his shoulder where Yashamaru had whacked him not so lightly. "Hey there, kid."

"Sasuke, don't hide behind me," Kakashi pulled Sasuke out from behind him. "Here, this is Kankurou. Say hello."

"…h…h-hello…" Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

"My, he's a really a cute thing," Kankurou grinned. "Black hair. Black eyes. Nice complexion." Sasuke flinched at those words.

Yashamaru bashed him on the head this time. "Please don't tell me you're gay."

Kankurou smirked. "I'm not gay. I'm more with girls. But this one is really cute."

_If he's not gay, I'd eat my hat,_ Kakashi thought to himself. At least Sasuke only flinched, and he didn't completely freak back to the house. Kakashi smiled a little. Well, with looks like that, Sasuke had to get used to those kind of comments.

"Hurry up," Gaara said irritably again.

"Hey, you're not the one driving, so zip it," Kankurou said. "The driver shall do as he wishes. And he shall leave as he wishes. I'm not done with this kid over here. What's the name of your buddy again, Gaara? Uruwaki or something?"

"It's Uzumaki," Gaara said through clenched teeth. "And no, Naruto won't be interested in a boy like him. He likes noisy people. This one's too quiet."

"Well, my Sasuke isn't very interested in relationships," Kakashi said in a sunny tone. Sasuke looked at Gaara almost blankly, as if he was something alien. Maybe Gaara scared Sasuke. Sasuke had never seen anybody as peculiar as him before.

"Okay, okay – people, my stomach's rumbling and pizza's waiting at home," Kankurou said. "Unc', to the car!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that…that disgusting name?" Yashamaru growled, as they entered the black SUV.

"A heck lot of times," Kankurou grinned, sliding into the driver's seat. Gaara was next to him. "So, how old is that cute kid?"

"Why don't ask him yourself?" Yashamaru suggested.

"Okay…so, kiddo – what's your name?" Kankurou asked cheerfully.

Maybe it was the tone of Kankurou's voice, maybe it was the presence of Kakashi and Yashamaru – but whichever it was, it spurred Sasuke to answer.

"…Sasuke."

"Oh? Sasuke, huh?" Kankurou grinned, turning the car into a sharp bend. "Name's Sabaku Kankurou and I'm 18. How old are ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"…14."

"Oh? You're the same as Gaara-chan!" Kankurou smirked.

Gaara snarled angrily at Kankurou. "Shut up, you ass."

"Uh, uh – no violent language in front of your guest," Kankurou shot back. "So, Sasuke-kun – how are ya?"

Sasuke didn't quite know how to reply. So he tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.

"He's fine," Kakashi answered for him. "So, Kankurou – what's for lunch?"

"Well, Temari's violating the kitchen," Kankurou answered. "You know – Temari is my sister. I don't know what kind of poison she's cooking up, but let's hope it's edible."

There was a round of laughter from everyone except Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara, who didn't laugh and Sasuke, who didn't know what was so funny. But Sasuke never laughed or smiled in his entire life. Not even when something really happy happened. He never laughed. He never smiled.

They reached Kyoton Way in ten minutes. It was much noisier than Iwakawa Street.

"It's jolly now because it's the holidays," Kankurou said. "But my dad says that when us teenagers are all gone to boarding school, it's as if a miracle has happened."

Kakashi and Yashamaru laughed again. Truly, Kankurou was amusing. Kakashi hardly paid attention to the younger of the two brothers. Gaara wasn't exactly the kind of person you'd hit off immediately with. But Kakashi uneasily noted the stares Gaara sometimes threw at Sasuke, who was sitting behind Kankurou, just diagonal of Gaara's gaze from the passenger seat. Gaara's stares were full of animosity.

They came to a quaint, small house around the corner of Kyoton Way and Kankurou stopped the car there.

"Welcome to our home!" Kankurou grinned. "Ta-da!"

The door of the house opened, and a tall, pale young man with waist-long silk strands of black hair came out of the house.

"My, my – you're finally home," his voice seemed to carry an aura of superiority, as if he were of royal blood himself. "That took a while, Kankurou, Gaara."

"Hn – that's because Kankurou wouldn't stop yakking," Gaara growled, getting of the car and slamming the door with a terrific bang.

"Hey, watch it!" Kankurou exclaimed angrily. Gaara simply stormed back to the house, while the black-haired boy sauntered out, greeting Kakashi, Yashamaru and Sasuke politely.

"This chap here is Hyuuga Neji," Kankurou said. "He's Gaara's friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Neji said politely, holding out a hand to Kakashi. "You must be Kakashi-san."

"Indeed," Kakashi said, shaking the hand. "Hatake Kakashi. A pleasure."

"And Yashamaru-san," they exchanged pleasantries, and then Neji found Sasuke hiding, as usual, behind Kakashi.

"And you must be Sasuke," Neji smiled. "I heard a lot about you." He held out his hand, a beaming, kind smile on his face. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you."

"Go on," Kakashi gave Sasuke a little push, and he shyly walked forward, and took Neji's hand. But he didn't know quite what to do with it, so Neji gave him a little shake. Sasuke flinched a little, but in the end, they were shaking hands.

"Come on," Neji pulled him a little. "I'll show you around."

Sasuke didn't quite let go of Kakashi's hand at first, but eventually, he did and to everyone's astonishment, he quite enthusiastically followed Neji, keeping up with the taller boy's every step.

"I think," Kankurou said contemplatively. "Neji has a much better effect than Gaara."

Kakashi could not help but smile. "Well, that much is for sure."

Inside, they met Temari, who had lunch laid on the dining table. Kankurou had clearly exaggerated Temari's culinary skills, because the food on the table looked tempting beyond belief.

"Now, where's that red-head and Neji?" Temari asked. "Oh, and Uncle – didn't you bring a boy along?"

"He's gone with Neji," Yashamaru smiled. "I think Gaara isn't too happy."

"Hn – that boy is never happy," Kankurou muttered. "Only when he's with Uruwaki."

"It's Uzumaki," Gaara appeared out of nowhere, and growled through clenched teeth. "Anything you want to say, Kankurou?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Kankurou said cheerfully.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Yashamaru asked. "And Neji-kun?"

Kakashi stared at his plate. For once, he was sure he didn't feel happy that Sasuke was changing.

Neji smiled as Sasuke played around with the swing in the backyard. He knew this boy had problems. When Gaara first mentioned about Sasuke to him, he didn't know what to think. But when he saw Sasuke hiding there behind Kakashi, he suddenly felt protective of him, like he wanted to look after him.

"Sasuke, you might fall off," Neji chuckled.

Sasuke clearly had never seen a swing like the one in the backyard before. It wasn't that kind of mad children's swing – it was an old rickety one, and it was in all of Gaara's baby photos, which proved how old it was.

Sasuke was sitting on right now, kicking himself backward and forward. Although Neji could see the twinkle of delight in his eyes, it was strange that Sasuke didn't smile, or laugh.

_What happened to him? _Neji couldn't help wondering. He knew about the Uchiha clan massacre, but they didn't put detail into the article. They didn't mention anything much about the survivor, except his name and age and his being the clan leader's son, and the murderer's brother. They didn't say anything about what had been done to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we have to go back now," Neji called. "For lunch."

Sasuke looked at the swing and rocked himself forward one last time, before jumping off and running to Neji, grabbing his hand.

Neji was a little surprised, but he smiled nonetheless. "Come on, you silly thing." Sasuke followed him back into the kitchen. This time, when Neji held his hand, he didn't flinch at all.

Kakashi couldn't explain the wave of emotions that flooded through him when he saw Neji coming back, with Sasuke holding his hand without objection. He followed Neji like a lamb would follow a shepherd, and he seemed very content with it.

First, he felt happy for Sasuke. Then, the wave of jealousy struck. He had always been the only person Sasuke trusted. He had always been the person Sasuke ran to in times of trouble. It took him nine years of careful looking-after that he earned Sasuke's trust. And yet, this boy – whoever he was – earned it in less than an hour.

Neji slid down into a chair next to Gaara, who gave Sasuke such a freakish glare that he fled, running behind Kakashi, who could not resist the feeling of triumph.

"Gaara!" Kankurou and Temari both banged their fists on the table. "_Behave!_"

"Hn."

"Here, sit down," Kakashi pulled a chair out for Sasuke and the boy sat down.

That night, when Sasuke was in bed, Yashamaru and Kakashi stayed up a while to watch a blockbuster movie on one of the channels.

"Kakashi…you are kind of weird today," Yashamaru commented.

"In what way?"

"You kept, like twitching," Yashamaru said. "And you kept glaring at Gaara and Neji-kun. Is something the matter?"

"Nope, none at all." Kakashi was an undercover agent. His lies were believable.

"Kakashi, I've been living with you for nine years," Yashamaru said, not looking at the older man. "I know you too well. A little jealous, aren't we?"

Kakashi almost choked on his packet iced tea. "Well," he said, regaining composure. "I can't argue with that."

"Everything I've been saying and Sasuke's changes are affecting you, aren't they? You're not used to Sasuke like this."

"Well…"

Yashamaru looked at him. "You were always waiting for Sasuke to get better again. Why are you stopping him now?"

"That's kind of hard to explain."

"I read you well," Yashamaru smiled. "You think that you're nothing to Sasuke, because you took nine years to earn his trust, while Neji-kun took less than an hour to have Sasuke following him around like a puppy."

Jeez, is he psychic? Kakashi wondered to himself. 

"Am I right?" Yashamaru questioned.

"What can I say?" was Kakashi's reply.

"You're being childish, Kakashi," Yashamaru said. "You know that, no matter what, Sasuke likes nobody more than you. But you can't be his only friend. You're his father, Kakashi. Not his friend. You may be his world, but his world doesn't revolve around you alone. He can't be clinging onto you forever. Besides…Neji-kun is a good fellow. I know."

Kakashi contemplated Yashamaru's words for a moment.

"When he goes to high school, you've got to prepare yourself for this," Yashamaru said. "That Sasuke won't only follow you."

"I know."

There was silence for a ten minutes or so. Then, Yashamaru piped up again, his voice full of cheer.

"But you know, Sasuke is still way more attached to you than to Neji-kun. You'll see."

_Is he psychic? _Kakashi wondered again the next day. They had gone out with Gaara, Kankurou, Temari and Neji to a quiet restaurant in Iwakawa Street for breakfast.

Kankurou had accidentally tripped Sasuke, who hurtled into Gaara. Being small and somewhat ridiculously skinny, his hitting Gaara should have no effect. But the gothic red-haired boy found it to his need to give Sasuke another freakish glare, and bark some rather unpleasant words at him. Neji had tried to pacify the freaked boy, but his very touch caused Sasuke to run behind Kakashi.

_Well, I have found out two things this morning. That Gaara is one hell of a cruel bastard, and Yashamaru seems to be some sort of psychic._

Breakfast progressed, and Kankurou announced that they had to leave already, as they were going to a friend's birthday party. They dropped Kakashi, Yashamaru and Sasuke at their apartment, and drove off.

"Your nephew is something," Kakashi said, in a rather irritated way.

"Oh, yes," Yashamaru smiled. "Gaara is always like that. But look at the bright side. Sasuke didn't freak out as he normally would."

"My, that's something to cheer about," Kakashi said sarcastically.

Yashamaru gave him a friendly punch. "Jeez, a quiet afternoon is what you need."

"A distance for a hundred miles from Gaara is what I need," Kakashi said, fumbling with the key to the door.

They proceeded with the more routine of their afternoons for that day. Kakashi sat amiably, reading up on some stuff. Sasuke sat in a corner, sketching their new home. Yashamaru flipped through a magazine on the sofa.

Secretly, Kakashi put down his book and watched Sasuke sitting down on the floor, sketching the balcony. He watched as that familiar hand moved fluidly to form those close shades of the pencil, he watched as Sasuke changed his position and angle sometimes to get a better view.

_How many times have I seen this? How many more times must I see it to get tired of it?_ Yet Kakashi knew that he would never get tired of seeing Sasuke sketch whatever he wanted to.

He never got tired of seeing Sasuke doing this and that, running here and there. He missed the kid-Sasuke, who was afraid of anything and everything and always needed his protection. Kakashi knew that _this_ Sasuke, whose drawing has improved by tenfold, was not the same as before and he didn't get freaked out so often. He knew that _this_ Sasuke would start to change, to be like other teenagers his age.

Kakashi looked at him, sketching and sketching on.

"_You're his father, Kakashi. Not his friend."_

Kakashi remembered Yashamaru's words, and they were somehow hard-hitting at this point of time.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called.

The boy perked up immediately, abandoning his sketch at once and running to Kakashi. Yashamaru considerately stood up and excused himself from the living room while Kakashi hoisted Sasuke on his lap. The boy looked at him.

"…what's wrong?" he whispered in his quiet way. "…sick?"

"No, Sasuke – I'm not sick," Kakashi brushed stray ebony locks of hair from Sasuke's eyes. "Just stay here for a while, okay?" he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled the boy against his body and his firm chest.

If Kakashi did this nine years ago, Sasuke would bolt out of his arms and run away. But this Sasuke didn't. He just buried his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck and let Kakashi hold him.

_One month. One month and goodness knows how much more time we have to stay here._

Kakashi was sure he didn't like this new place. Life had been stationary, calm and constant back at home. He was certain he didn't want to spend the rest of his life here. And he was sure Sasuke felt the same, too.

_When it's over, we won't come back here again._

_We'll go where you love most._

_We'll go home, Sasuke._

_--_

_--_

_--_

Crickey! Was that too long? Oh, well…I'm not sure if there are any grammatical mistakes. I'm half-asleep and I only checked it through once, but I hope it's understandable enough, even if there are errors. If they are, please notify me and I'll see what I can do about them.

Okay, time for last-minute explanations…the last part must be most confusing, huh? I was just kind of thinking that Kakashi probably didn't like this new place, because Sasuke was different, and he was changing and being the teenager he really was. And Kakashi didn't like the change and he knew Sasuke didn't change when they were in their old home, so he wants to go back

So the question is, at the end of the story, will Kakashi take Sasuke back home?

You have to be patient and wait for me to update…I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can! I'm really trying…but I'm not high on imagination these days…

Don't forgot to review!


	10. Chapter 10: Resurfacing Memories

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so freaking long for me to get this chapter up! But I really took days to write this out, and now that it's finally released, I feel like I've let go of one heavy burden! But the burden of the next chapter will come back soon enough…sigh… 

Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Kakashi and several memories awoken for him. I've been thinking that the past chapters had mostly been about Sasuke, so now I want to change the point of focus to his guardian. I hope you don't mind!

Last Chapter: We meet Neji, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari! Kakashi faces internal debate about Sasuke, and Sasuke is just the innocent, unconscious kitten he is!

This Chapter: Decided to get more serious. I've introduced Naruto! Yeah! All of you are looking forward to it, aren't cha! But it's only for a while, sadly. This chapter is mainly about Kakashi, as I said before. His teacher is none other than Uzumaki Arashi, Naruto's father! There is a short recap as Yashamaru tells Neji about the truth. Kakashi is a little OOC as compared to the back chapters. He can't get reign of his emotions, and he has an outburst and faces nightmares where he is told he will fail in protecting Sasuke…

---

--- Resurfaced Memories 

---

Kakashi knew that Sasuke knew nothing about the world except their neighborhood back at home. And not to mention the fact that he hardly left the house.

Sasuke didn't even use the computer to search for things. He knew how to use it, but he never used it. He preferred just sitting around imagining things and drawing them. Kakashi usually had no objection. This was Sasuke in his own special, weird and strange way. And he could keep to that way, if he liked.

However, it seemed that Neji had taken a huge liking to the ebony-haired boy and insisted on certain things.

For example, getting Sasuke out of the house.

It seemed that Sasuke had gotten a hold on his new surroundings, and knew now that their new apartment was going to be their home. So, like back at home, he refused to go out again.

"It's fun," Neji tempted. "There're lots of shops."

No answer.

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't like noise. Hmm…ah! There are many nice gardens for you to draw!"

Again no answer.

"Hmm…I'll take you someplace nice to eat!"

Yet no answer.

_Jeez, his guts and patience are something I admire. But bribery like that won't get him anywhere,_ Kakashi thought, mildly amused. He was sitting on an armchair, pretending to read a book while actually he was observing the rather comical scene. Sasuke was seated on the floor, a good ten meters from the door, and he was sketching the living room. Neji was kneeling next to him, bribing him with a thousand and one things any _normal_ kid would be tempted by.

But Sasuke wasn't a normal kid.

Sasuke wasn't somebody who took to bribery that easily.

"Err…I'll take you to…to a really nice place!"

Sasuke said nothing again.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. "Maybe you should try giving an example, Neji-kun."

"Err…um…err – ah-hah! Err…what was it again…?"

Kakashi chuckled. "If you can get him out of the house without dragging him, I'll give you ten bucks, Neji-kun."

Neji's eyes glinted with malice for a moment. "You got yourself a deal, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi watched in amusement as Neji named practically all the places he knew, from fast food restaurants, to parks, to cinemas and even some petting zoo, hoping at least one venue would interest the indifferent fourteen-year-old. Unfortunately for him, tempting Sasuke with _places_ wasn't a very useful idea.

"Neji-kun, you should try _things_," Kakashi said helpfully.

"Oh…um, right…err…err…"

Kakashi chuckled. Neji was really going nowhere with Sasuke. But his sincerity was simply heartening.

"Neji-kun," Kakashi said. "Try a museum."

"Oh, right!" Neji looked at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke. You want to see lots of pictures? Lots of pictures drawn by other people? I'll take you there! But you have to come out, okay?"

Sasuke gave him a look this time.

_Well, there's some improvement,_ Kakashi smiled. Sasuke turned back to his work again after five seconds. _Well…maybe I should've kept my mouth shut._

Neji thought for a moment, before looking as though he'd gotten a magnificent, glory beyond glory brainwave. "Sasuke, I'll take you a really nice place full of flowers! And you can draw as much as you like! And after that, I'll take you someplace nice to eat. Okay?"

Sasuke looked up again. And his interest dissipated again. His head dropped back down to his sketch.

In the end, Neji didn't get Sasuke out of the house. _Looks like the ten bucks remain in my pocket, _Kakashi thought, grinning at Neji from behind his mask. Neji gave him a look.

He made the best of the situation by teaching Sasuke a simple but famous card game.

"And if you put this card down, you can't put that card down," Neji was explaining. "And this card here is to assist that card. But you can only use cards of the same type."

Occasionally, Sasuke would nod, to indicate his understanding. Sometimes he would shake his head, and Neji would repeat his earlier instructions. Kakashi watched all of this with mild amusement.

_My, my…Neji-kun isn't ever tired of Sasuke, is he? _Kakashi didn't quite understand how Neji managed to capture Sasuke's attention with the card game so long, nor the fact that Neji didn't get fed up earlier on when he was persuading Sasuke to go out. If it had been Yashamaru, he'd given up ages ago, firstly because he was getting tired, and secondly because he didn't want to force Sasuke. Kakashi would have stood out a little bit longer, before letting Sasuke go about his drawing. But Neji had one idea after another, which amused and astounded Kakashi both at the same time.

"He's good kid," Kakashi told Yashamaru privately in the kitchen. "Never met anyone who could think of ways to bribe Sasuke for so long. Neither you nor me could've done it."

Yashamaru nodded in agreement. "Neji-kun truly cares about Sasuke."

"But he still can't get Sasuke out of the house," Kakashi said with a sigh. "None of us can."

Yashamaru flashed him a smile. "Why so modest, Kakashi? You can."

"Yes, after carrying him up and practically taking him outside," Kakashi said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But he smiled at Yashamaru nonetheless. Then, a topic which had been in his mind for a long time came up. "Your nephew…what was his name again?"

"Gaara," Yashamaru said.

"He's a weird boy, isn't he?" Kakashi said. "I mean…he seems rather…cold, with all due respect, Yashamaru."

"No, it's alright," Yashamaru said. He sighed. "It's just that…I mean…" he seemed rather uncomfortable, so Kakashi swerved off that topic.

"He is rather like Sasuke, isn't he?" Kakashi commented. "Quiet, minding his own self. If you don't mind…I'd comment the fact that a future as a gangster isn't very…healthy."

Yashamaru chuckled weakly. "Well, yes. Gaara told Kankurou that and he told it to me, too. But I know Gaara is a smart boy…he's isn't as smart as Sasuke-kun, though – but he's not exactly average either. His future isn't really suited for a gangster, with his academic capabilities. Sometimes nobody can understand Gaara, except his friends at school."

"That boy Kankurou keeps talking about – Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. His expression darkened as a memory hit him. "Uzumaki…?"

"Yeah," Yashamaru said, a bit of guilt in his voice. "Uzumaki Arashi's son. I was wondering when you'd figure that out."

Kakashi could not resist letting out a growl. "Arashi…"

"K-Kakashi…I know you don't…um, really like the man, but…"

"_Don't really like? _Yashamaru, for heaven's sake, I _hate_ that man!" Kakashi said in a sudden outburst, as he banged his fist on the table. "What else do you want me to say? Huh! I _hate_ him, I _despise_ him, I _loathe _him, I _scorn _him, I…" he cut off his self-directed tirade quite abruptly, and calmed himself down. He looked guiltily at Yashamaru. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Yashamaru shook his head. "No, I understand. Your hatred for that man is natural. But…he's being punished for his wrong deeds now, so you shouldn't try to take out more punishment…especially not on his son. His son knows nothing of what Arashi has done, and it's not his fault. What his father does is not the fault of his son. So, Kakashi…if you _do_ see that boy, just…just don't do anything foolish…I'm sorry, Kakashi…sorry for _him_…he was very young…"

Kakashi closed his eyes. _Rin…_

_---_

"_Who is this girl?" Yashamaru asked, looking through the many photo frames on Kakashi's table. "There are so many pictures of her and you as a child.. Is she a sister or relative of yours?"_

_Kakashi glanced at the picture. "No…it's my best friend."_

"_Oh," Yashamaru smiled. "She looks very nice. Do you meet her often?"_

_Kakashi walked to Yashamaru and picked up a solo picture of the boy. "She's dead."_

_Yashamaru gasped. "I…I'm sorry, Kakashi. I didn't…mean to."_

"_No, it's alright," Kakashi looked at the picture of the girl. Long, bobby hair, wild, young eyes and two markings on her cheeks.. "She was…murdered…when she was only twelve…"_

"_Who…who did it?" Yashamaru asked._

"_Uzumaki Arashi. Our teacher."_

_---_

Kakashi brushed that memory out of his mind, and went back to the living room to look at Sasuke going a round of cards with Neji. Neji was grinning at Sasuke, and Kakashi knew that the white-eyed boy was going easy on him.

Kakashi sat down on the armchair nearest to them, and looked at Neji for a moment, frowning and then asked, "Neji, do you know a boy…Uzumaki?"

"Oh," Neji said, putting down a card. "He's Gaara's good friend. Uzumaki Naruto."

"What…what kind of person is he?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound casual.

"In simple words," Neji said, grinning. "Two words. A simpleton and a loud-mouthed idiot. Not to mention he's extremely hyperactive. It's rather strange really…he and Gaara really get along. And they're like, polar opposites. Gaara's like some mute guy, and Naruto's like he's got an extra mouth. Gaara doesn't like sports, but Naruto lives for them. Gaara doesn't go out, but Naruto just loves going around bugging everybody, and he drags Gaara along."

"Hmm…where does he live?" Kakashi asked.

"Somewhere in the north of town…" Neji said. "New High Street 51, if I remember correctly…I mean, Gaara always goes there to chill."

"Chill?"

"Oh, you don't understand teenager context," Neji grinned. "He goes there to hang out. You know, just…chill out."

These teenagers…coming up with weird stuff all the time… Kakashi thought. "So in simple words," he copied Neji, "This Naruto person only likes to party? I don't mean it rudely…I'm just…asking." 

Neji paused for a moment. "Hmm…well, the truth is that…but he's a good guy…and lots of people like him, and though he's just an average high school kid, he's still…just…a good guy."

_He's just like Arashi…_Kakashi looked at Neji strangely. "Are you friends with him?"

Neji chuckled. "It's hard to find anybody who isn't. Well, of course there are pockets of kids here and there who despise him…mainly for his popularity…"

"Does he live with his parents?" Kakashi cut in.

Neji shifted uncomfortably. "His mother's…his mother's in a mental institution…his father…well, Naruto doesn't like to talk about it, but…but we all know his father's in jail…and he's going to be there forever…because he killed some kid."

Kakashi felt a wave of rage. _Some kid? That 'some' kid was my best friend!_

"Oh," was all Kakashi managed to splutter out. "Do you…hang out with him often?"

"Well, we're just chums," Neji said matter-of-factly. "Nothing realistic. I mean, we're friends, yeah – but not _that_ close. You know, a kind of friend you'd even to the movies and to your house for games and all, but not a friend you'd really go to for help…"

"Does he…talk about his father often?" Kakashi knew he was pushing it – he could see the uncertainty in Neji's eyes.

"Why…why do you want to know so much anyway?" Neji asked. "If you don't mind me asking…"

Kakashi thought of a lie. Quick and simple. "I was one of the officers involved in his case." Neji didn't know that Kakashi _really_ was an officer anyway. Yashamaru had lied to Gaara about their presence in the neighborhood.

"Oh…" Neji twiddled his thumbs. "Naruto really doesn't like talking about his father…sometimes you can see guilt in his eyes…other times anger…sometimes sorrow…none of us really knows what he thinks of his father…or what his father did…"

"What do _you_ think?" Kakashi asked, out of curiosity.

"Well…Arashi-san killed a girl…" Neji muttered. "Of course he must be punished…but the punishment could have been lighter…he had Naruto as a son…how could he raise him from jail? I know Arashi-san did something wrong…but still…"

"So he should've been given a one year sentence?" Kakashi asked harshly, before he could stop himself.

"Well, no…I mean…"

"Arashi _murdered_ a girl," Kakashi growled. "Shouldn't he be punished for life?"

"K-K-Kakashi-san, I don't mean it that way…"

Kakashi was standing up now. "So that girl deserved to die, is that it?"

"K-Kakashi-san, why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Kakashi!" a strong, firm voice pierced through the silence.

Kakashi snapped out of it. He turned to where the voice was coming from. Yashamaru was standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Kakashi!" Yashamaru commanded again. "Snap out of it! It's not Neji-kun's fault!"

The silver-haired man soon realized his mistake.

"K-Kakashi-san?" Neji asked, his voice a little frightful.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun," Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know what came over me…I just…I just…couldn't control myself…"

"Do you know that boy who was killed?" Neji asked softly. "Was she a friend of yours?"

_Not just a friend…my best friend…_Kakashi shook his head. "Nobody important, Neji-kun."

"Then why are you so angry about it?" Neji asked.

"No…nothing," Kakashi shook his head.

A small whimpering sound caught his attention. Kakashi snapped his head downwards and saw that Sasuke had looked up from his drawing, and he seemed to have curled into himself in fright. It was the first time he had seen Kakashi overreacting. Kakashi could see that he was trembling violently. He never used such a loud and fierce voice in front of Sasuke before.

The weary man sank to his knees and pulled the shaking boy into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Neji-kun," Yashamaru said from the kitchen. "Come into the kitchen. I'd get you something to drink."

The white-eyed boy nodded and stumbled over to the kind young man, leaving Kakashi with Sasuke in the living room.

---

"I'm sure you have lots of questions for me," Yashamaru said, stirring a cup of a tea meant for Neji.

"Well, yeah…"

"I bet your first is why Kakashi overreacted."

"Of course…"

"Neji-kun…you might find this a surprise…and rather unbelievable, but…" Yashamaru sighed. "Kakashi himself wouldn't like me telling you…but since you've seen all of this…and Sasuke seems to like you enough…I suppose it wouldn't hurt…but you must swear here, Neji-kun – that you'll not pass this information to anyone."

Neji paused for a moment, and nodded. "I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Good," Yashamaru sighed and leaned back into his chair, pushing the cup of tea to Neji, who sipped it politely. "First of all, Neji-kun…Kakashi isn't who he says he is."

Neji looked at him, one elegant eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Kakashi says he's here as a teacher at your high school," Yashamaru sighed. "But, Neji-kun…"

"I'd prefer if you'd call me 'Neji'," Neji said matter-of-factly. "That honorific is not important now, Yashamaru-san."

Yashamaru smiled at him. "Then cut out the 'san', too, Neji."

"Of course, Yashamaru. Carry on."

Yashamaru took a deep breath. _Kakashi might me kill me for this… _"Neji, Kakashi is an investigation officer of the Japanese Investigation Unit."

Neji choked on his tea. "…w-what…!"

Yashamaru shook his head. "Doesn't it make you wonder what he's doing with Sasuke?"

Neji gave him a look. "What about Sasuke?" Yashamaru looked at him meaningfully, and Neji finally got it. "Okay. What's Kakashi doing with the sole survivor of a clan massacre like Sasuke?"

"Kakashi is Sasuke's adopted father," Yashamaru said. "Kakashi was the officer overall in charge of the clan massacre's investigation. They were at the scene of the crime. Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of an underground cavern, which had been caught in a chasm. After that Kakashi chose to raise Sasuke as his own, and that's why they're so close.

"I was Sasuke's homebound teacher. He can't go to school, see – with a condition like that. School will frighten him and make his mental health worse. Kakashi hired me to teach him. I've been teaching him for nine years, and I've lived with them for nine years. But…the reason for the clan's massacre, Uchiha Itachi, found out where Sasuke was, and came back.

"He was prowling around the house one day. He gave us a note to tell us he knew where Sasuke was. And then after that, Kakashi went straight to police headquarters to request reinforcements and decide a suitable course of action. Sasuke and me stayed at home. But then Itachi came prowling around again, and he showed himself to Sasuke, who freaked out totally. Luckily, Kakashi came back a little after that, with a strong police force and Chairman Takao Kinomiya.

"We decided it wasn't safe for Sasuke to live there. He might get killed. I had just received an invitation to teach at your high school, Konohagakure High School, you see – so that struck Kakashi an idea. He decided we could go there, undercover and escape Itachi. Kakashi has a healthy number of university degrees, so he's easily qualified for teaching, too. And the Chairman agreed with us, and arranged for all three of us to leave the very next day."

"So that's' why you're here," Neji said quietly. "To escape Uchiha Itachi for the sake of protecting Sasuke."

"Yes," Yashamaru said. "But that's only _who_ Kakashi is. The reason he hates Uzumaki Arashi is because…" his words faded for a moment.

"Because…?" Neji looked at him expectantly.

"He killed his best friend," Yashamaru sighed. "Takahashi Rin was a friend of his since kindergarten. Kakashi, a boy named Obito and Rin were the best of friends. They had a teacher at school who was just as close to them. His name was Uzumaki Arashi."

"Naruto's father," Neji breathed.

Yashamaru nodded ruefully. "Yes, Neji – Naruto's father. Arashi killed Rin, for some strange, strange reason. Nobody knows why. That's why Kakashi wants to find out about Naruto from you. And please forgive him. Whenever it comes to Rin, it simply devastates him. You see, when Rin died, Obito had to be sent to a mental institution for months of therapy because he'd taken to several…unhealthy habits."

"Unhealthy habits?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Yashamaru shifted uncomfortably. "You know…self-mutilation…"

"Oh," was all Neji could say. "So…O-Obito is alright now, right?"

Yashamaru looked considerably grave. "Neji, I have to ask of you one more thing. Do _not_ mention Obito to Kakashi. He's not _just_ Obito, Neji. He's _Uchiha _Obito. Which means he's…"

"…dead?" Neji finished.

"Well…that's one way to put it," Yashamaru murmured.

"I understand now, Yashamaru," Neji said. "Is…is Naruto in any danger from Kakashi-san?"

"Kakashi won't do foolish things," Yashamaru said. "Most of the time, anyway. At least, I hope he won't try anything. I've spoken to him earlier today, before he overreacted. I told him that what Arashi did was not Naruto's fault."

Neji nodded. "What happened to Sasuke back there?"

"Oh," Yashamaru smiled weakly. "Sasuke-kun is not used to Kakashi yelling…it was his first time so he probably got a little scared. But he should be fine."

"Alright, then…" Neji said. "I'll go home now…will Kakashi-san be alright?"

Yashamaru smiled in assurance. "Definitely. I'll make sure of it."

"And…Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine, too," Yashamaru said. "You ought to go now. Your parents must be worried."

"_Parent_," Neji murmured, almost to himself. "My father is dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Neji," Yashamaru said apologetically. "Well, um – off you go."

He opened the front door and ushered Neji out. After that, Yashamaru shut the door and fastened it firmly before going to the living room.

---

Kakashi whispered soothing words in Sasuke's ear. It _horrified_ him that for the first time _ever_, he was the reason for Sasuke's fears. The boy wrapped tightly in his arms was still shaking and Kakashi noted bitterly that he had been doing that for a godawful amount of time. He heard quiet sobs and finally, Kakashi eased himself gently away from Sasuke when Yashamaru entered the living room.

Kakashi lifted Sasuke up from the ground and took him to their room. Yashamaru sat down patiently on the living room couch while Kakashi went.

He put Sasuke under the covers and tugged the blankets around the boy snugly, making sure he was okay before going back to Yashamaru.

He practically collapsed onto the armchair and pressed his hands over his face. "I…I don't know what came over me."

Yashamaru patted his shoulder knowingly. "Neither do I. But it had to happen. You've been suppressing that memory for years…"

"I just…I just…" Kakashi muttered incoherently to himself for some time before continuing. "I just couldn't stop…Neji's comments…they just made me…made me so crazy…so mad…I didn't…I _couldn't_ get a grip on myself…not until you came…and when you did…" he removed his hands and looked at Yashamaru. "Thanks for stopping me…"

"Of course," Yashamaru smiled. "You can count on me all the time, Kakashi."

"I…I-I still can't believe I scared Sasuke like that," Kakashi whispered hoarsely. "I mean…"

"It's okay," Yashamaru said soothingly. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Whenever I think of…of _that_ man…" Kakashi trailed off. "I just get so mad…"

Yashamaru pulled him up from the chair. "You should go get a good rest, Kakashi. This upset must be tiring for you. When Sasuke wakes up I'll get him something to eat, so don't worry."

Kakashi nodded, and shakily stumbled to his bedroom.

---

_It was dark. The coppery stench of blood filled his nostrils, blocking out every other scent he knew and enjoyed._

_He disliked the smell of blood. It was overpowering, it was strong and most of all, it told him that somebody had died._

"_Rin?" he called out, hoping somebody would hear. "Rin? Obito?"_

_It was quiet…too quiet._

"_Rin! Obito!" his voice rose above his whisper. This darkness was terrifying, the coppery smell overwhelming. Everything almost forced him to his knees. He wanted his friends, he wanted reassurance. And his friends could provide that._

"_Rin! Obito!" this time his voice was a scream – one of desperation that of a drowning man._

"_They're not here anymore," a harsh, cold voice said._

"…_s-sensei?" he whispered._

"_I'm here."_

_It was the voice of his teacher, the one whom he looked upon as a father. But this time, his voice was not gentle and caring – it was biting, and sharp._

"_Sensei, where are they?" he asked in a whimpering tone._

"_They're gone," his sensei said. "He left you. And she is dead."_

_He threw something at his feet. He jumped back, looking down, and he screamed and screamed and screamed._

_A pair of lifeless eyes, eyes he recognized so well looked at him._

_He screamed and screamed for heaven knew how long, before his sensei suddenly crashed into him, slamming him against the wall. He felt blood on the back of his head, and he winced in pain. His small body hurt. His sensei was so much bigger than him._

"_You will remember this," his sensei growled. "Remember that you could not protect her. And you can't protect Obito either."_

_Suddenly, the room swirled into disappearance and he found himself, a young man, whimpering at the feet of the man he once called, 'sensei' with such love and affection._

"_You cannot protect anyone," his sensei said coldly. "You could not protect Rin. You could not protect Obito. And now…you cannot protect that boy either. He will die, just like them. You are a failure. You will always fail your loved ones…no matter what…"_

_No matter what…_

_No matter what…_

_---_

He felt something nudging him, shaking him almost desperately.

He jolted out of bed, and heard a small squeak next to him and a thump. He turned to his side and saw Sasuke whimpering, curled into a small ball away from him.

Kakashi shook his head, wiping his sweaty hair from his eyes and reached out a hand to Sasuke, who was trembling in fear of _him_. This was too much for Kakashi to bear.

He burst into tears, almost unconsciously, for the first time ever, in front of Sasuke. His body was wrecked with harsh sobs, the tears falling unceremoniously down his face, soaking the fabric of his mask. He hugged himself and fell forward into his knees. He'd not cried in ages. Once in a while, when he thought of his lost friends, he would cry till his eyes hurt like hell, but the last time he'd did that was last year.

He cried, thinking of everything he'd lost. He cried, when he felt the anguish of knowing he might lose Sasuke and everyone else he cared about.

Suddenly, he felt something warm press against his thigh. He looked down and saw Sasuke resting his head on his lap. Kakashi wiped the tears from his eyes when Sasuke sat down, pressing his head into Kakashi's chest. The small boy snuggled comfortably against him, and curled up into a small ball.

Kakashi blinked while tears fell on Sasuke's cheeks. The boy was looking up at him, with wide, questioning eyes.

"Why are you crying?" his voice in its usual whisper, so faint but still audible. He pressed his head into Kakashi's shoulder. "Why are you crying?" he asked again.

Kakashi raised a hand to brush away the tears from Sasuke's face. Tears that didn't belong to the boy for once.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered. He pulled the boy against his firm chest. "I'll protect you no matter what. I won't lose you…like I lost them…and I won't fail you…like I failed them…"

Sasuke snuggled closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened when Sasuke began to speak softly again.

"I don't…don't think you ever will."

---

That night Kakashi was purged with nightmares of his past, nightmares of when Rin died, and even nightmares of Uchiha Itachi killing Obito with a katana plunging through his heart.

And then he had a nightmare of Itachi hurting Sasuke until the poor boy bled.

Kakashi woke up just as his digital clock chimed for 12. It would chime hourly. Kakashi was covered in cold sweat, and felt a small, warm body curled up into him. Sasuke was snuggled into his side, and still asleep.

Kakashi just shook his head and fell back into the bed. He turned so that he was facing Sasuke's peacefully sleeping face. The sight of the boy provided Kakashi with the reassurance and safety of companionship, and gradually, he fell back into a sleep.

This time, a dreamless sleep.

---

Yashamaru was perkier than usual the next morning, and Sasuke more active. It seemed they both noticed Kakashi's change of behavior, and were trying their best to be more enthusiastic for his sake. Sasuke had spoken more than he would speak in one week in just 4 hours, and Yashamaru kept asking Kakashi if he needed anything.

Eventually Kakashi just went back to his room for privacy. He grabbed an extra thick novel and make himself comfortable on the soft mattress. He was determined not to go out for the rest of the day, except for dinner.

It was the afternoon. It was cool, and breezy, but the air-conditioner was still on. Kakashi was so absorbed in his novel he barely noticed Sasuke coming into the room, grabbing Candy from the bedside table and slipping under the covers beside Kakashi, and pushing into him again. Kakashi took the hint and smiled.

He lifted Sasuke off the bed and sat the boy on his lap. And then, he placed the novel in front of them, and they both began to read together.

Kakashi felt completely at peace, a complete opposite to the day before. He could feel the heat of Sasuke's small body against him, and he could feel one of Candy's furry arms on his wrist. A relaxed silence settled down, it seemed. Kakashi tightened his hold around Sasuke slightly and just with that, he let the afternoon pass, and slowly let go of his burning hatred, and his unrelenting fear.

---

Neji came again two days later. To Kakashi's relief, Neji didn't bring the topic of Kakashi's outburst up, but as soon as the white-eyed boy showed up, Kakashi dragged him to a corner and apologized profusely to him in private. After that, Neji entertained himself by watching Sasuke vividly sketching a picture of Yashamaru in the kitchen.

Everything was fine in the morning. Yashamaru was testing out new recipes. He'd gone to the grocer's twice to buy some ingredients he missed out on. He could drive, so he took the rented car.

Kakashi spent his morning on the armchair, watching TV sometimes and reading sometimes. After one hour of that, he took a stroll downstairs, before coming upstairs to return to his chair and his book.

Neji taught Sasuke several board games, which Ashitaka had left in the house for them to use beforehand. The two boys played 'Monopoly' and 'Game of Life' till they were bored out of their minds. Then, they went out to the balcony and Sasuke sat on the ground, drawing the clear blue sky that hung above.

They stopped for lunch. Yashamaru had cooked up a scrumptious meal, so that they did not hesitate about getting around it.

After lunch, Neji and Sasuke went back to the living room to play another round of 'Monopoly'. Yashamaru comfortably sat on the sofa, reading a cookbook while Kakashi just flipped through the many magazines in the living room.

The place lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Half an hour later, Neji got a phone call. He took the cell phone out of his pocket and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?" Neji said. To Yashamaru's horrified shock and to Kakashi's plain surprise, Neji said, "Oh, Naruto?"

There was a paused silence.

"Book? What book? …oh that…not my fault…Gaara took it…I know I borrowed it from you…Gaara didn't tell you? …that's not my fault…fine…I'll get him to…why don't you call him yourself?…he won't pick up? …strange…I'll check up on him later…yes, yes…don't worry…I'll get it back for you…what do you need it for anyway? …oh, right…that…okay…I got it…yes, yes…right now…see you later…"

He got up from where he was sitting on the floor, looking uneasily at Yashamaru. "Well, um – Gaara owns N-Naruto something and Naruto needs it right now, but Gaara isn't picking up the phone when he's supposed to be home. I have to check up on him and return the book to Gaara."

"Okay," Yashamaru said. "I'll open the door for you."

Neji went out. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up.

"I'll go with you," Kakashi said. "Drive you there. And then, I'll drive you back here if you want to spend more time with Sasuke."

"Um…" Neji fidgeted. "Okay, I guess…"

Yashamaru twitched with annoyance and unease as Kakashi grabbed the car keys, house keys and followed Neji out of the house.

---

They arrived at Gaara's house. Kakashi patiently waited in the car while Neji took a short ten minutes to find Gaara, cooped up somewhere in the house. Neji got the book back, and returned to the car.

"The electricity tripped and he didn't notice," Neji explained. "And his phone was off."

Kakashi just nodded in acknowledgment. Then, he followed Neji's directions on how to get to Naruto's house.

Finally, they arrived at a small, smart, box-like house on the outskirts of town. It looked quaint and outside, sitting on the porch, was what Kakashi would've called a 'man of confidence and power', if he hadn't been so mad with Uzumaki Arashi.

The young teenager sat, almost lazily, on one the steps of the porch. He had blazing, bright, sunny blond hair of an improbable shade. His eyes were a bright, brilliant blue that seemed to shine with a radiance of its own. His skin was healthily tanned, and there were seemingly 'whiskers' on his cheeks. He was dressed in a white shirt, with an open orange jacket over it, and black trousers. Overall, he was a rather striking boy.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled.

Naruto swerved to his feet languidly, like a furry cat just waking up from his nap. Naruto was tall, Kakashi could see, and muscular. The rippling, firm muscles of the young boy could not be concealed under his clothes.

Kakashi could see Naruto was so much like Arashi. Tall, proud, but not arrogant. He walked life with confidence, Kakashi could see, and he accepted things. He could tell, from the blaze in Naruto's brilliant, shining blue eyes that the boy never let anything defeat him. He was a picture of somebody unbroken, somebody who'd built a solid wall of defense that allowed no enemies like sorrow and despair get in, but yet somebody who had many friends who looked up to him, who admired him.

_But will he betray them like his father betrayed us? _Kakashi wondered to himself.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Neji came in contact with each other. While they were talking, Kakashi calmly got out of his car and watched the both of them acutely.

"Thanks," Naruto said, taking the book from Neji. "I really needed that." His eye caught Kakashi. "Who's that?"

"Oh," Neji smiled. "Our new teacher at school. I'm friends with his…uh, son."

"New teacher?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't hear about it."

"Jeez," Neji folded his arms in indignation. "I'm _sure_ Gaara told you about it."

"Well," Naruto yawned. "Must've been dreaming." He waved at Kakashi. "Yo! Nice to meet you. Uzumaki Naruto here."

Kakashi was a little taken aback when he heard Naruto's strong, masculine voice call out to him. He smiled as truthfully as he could back at the sunny blonde.

"Un, nice to meet you, too," Kakashi said. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto and Neji walked to him, and soon, they were locked in conversation.

"So ya gonna be one of the new teach's at Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah," Kakashi said, not sure if he should be offended with Naruto's improper, crude speech. It was truly the talk of teenagers – easily told by the way letters were swallowed up and gone.

"What are you teaching?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Literature," Kakashi answered in a murmuring voice. He found Naruto's brilliant blue eyes too bright for him to look straight into. "We have to go. Neji."

"Right," Neji said. He turned and grinned at Naruto. "See you around, dobe."

"I'm not dead last!" Naruto yelled angrily. He smirked at Neji then. "Bye. Make sure you ask Tenten out before school starts."

Neji whacked him over the head before climbing back into the car.

"What did you think of him?" Neji asked Kakashi, once they were on the road again.

"One of a kind," was all Kakashi would say. Neji didn't push the matter any further.

Once back home, Neji returned to Sasuke, and Kakashi went to his room without a word with Yashamaru.

He fell on the comfortable bed and snuggled under the blankets, yawning. He soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.

---

_He waited, with Rin and Obito and the rest of the class. Rin smiled, reading a book. Obito yawned, staring into nothing. He just settled himself into the comfort of silence, treating the chatter in the background as a humming sound._

_Then, the door opened and a tall, yellow-haired man with brilliant blue eyes, so bright they seemed to glow, came into the room._

"_Yo!" the man said. He felt an instant liking to his cheerful character. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Uzumaki Arashi. I'd prefer all of you to call me 'Arashi-sensei' instead of 'Uzumaki-sensei', alright?"_

"_Okay, Arashi-sensei," the class chanted back, all except him._

_After class, he stayed back to observe his new sensei._

"_Yo, kiddo!" Arashi-sensei grinned at him. It was then he realized that tall man was just standing above him. "Why aren't you going home, kid?"_

"_Because there's nobody waiting for me at home. I can stay here."_

_Arashi-sensei frowned for a moment before grinning his assuring grin again. "Look, kid – even if you don't have anybody waiting for you at home, just know that everyone here, including me, is waiting for you to come back tomorrow! So back now and rest, kid – and make sure you're here early tomorrow morning on the dot of eight!"_

_Arashi-sensei ruffled his hair and went away, laughing. He rose from his desk and left the school at last._

_The next day, he arrived in school at 7, the first at the school gates, even earlier than the teachers, even earlier than Arashi-sensei._

_---_

Kakashi jerked out of bed.

He spun around in alarm and saw Yashamaru sitting on a chair next to his bed. He was frowning, almost sorrowfully.

"Resurfacing memories hurt when they come back, don't they?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his sweaty silver hair.

"Yeah, they do."

Kakashi couldn't get the image of Naruto's brilliant blue eyes out of his mind for the rest of the day.

---

---

How was that? Lousy? Corny? Too long? Ha, ha – I'd love your comments! Naruto was a rather cool guy, wasn't he? I wanted to portray him as somebody domineering, somebody empowering and strong who could let people feel a great wave of emotion and awe for him. Guess he didn't fail to capture Kakashi's gaze! But sadly, this is NOT a Kakanaru story, so we won't have any smooching between them!

Okay, finally got this chapter up for all of you! Hoped you enjoyed it!

DON'T forget to R & R!

Tootles!


	11. Chapter 11: Innocent Threat

Hey, everybody! I promised, didn't I? I promised that as soon as I got 100 reviews, I'd update the next chapter, so here it is! In fact, I got 101 reviews, and I'm so happy! This time, my target is 110 reviews, so please, everyone – help me review because I love it when people are actually enjoy reading my hard work! And really, this IS hard work! 18 pages of text – for the story only, minus all these notes and stuff. And I did it in like – what? – four, five days? Please review! I can't bear to see my hours of suffering go to waste…but it's not really suffering, I enjoyed it and best wishes to GiMny, I hope you get well soon so that you can update your stories! 

Speaking of which, I've watched Naruto Episode 16 in English, and to be frank with all of you, it sucked! Maybe it's just because I've been watching the Japanese version all this time, that it sounds funny…but really, it sounds ridiculous! Sasuke's English voice doesn't really suit his character…I'm sorry, all of you who watch the USA version! But I just don't like it…sounds really weird…Naruto's voice in English is so…so scrawny! He sounds almost like a brat! Not the cute guy he's supposed to be! O.o

Anyway, to this story…I've decided to emphasize on the point again about _who_ Sasuke is. Through all the fluff of the past few chapters, you might forget that Sasuke is being targeted by Itachi! His very presence is endangering the lives of those around him…I wanted to remind all of you about that this time!

Last Chapter: Okay…last chapter was mainly about Kakashi, and several memories that link him to Naruto. Naruto's father murdered Rin, one of Kakashi's best friends. And Kakashi is getting unstable…but thanks to Sasuke's super cute, childlike kitten ways, Kakashi is almost back to normal.

This Chapter: Judging from the past chapters, I've hardly ever written – maybe even never – written from Sasuke's point of view. I'm not sure…I'm not going to read all the earlier chapters just to find out! Anyway, there is a paragraph in this chapter that tells from Sasuke's point of view. It mainly touches on his bewilderment, on why his environments keep changing, and why Kakashi keeps going into tears. 70 of the story is told from Neji's point of view, and Kiba is introduced! In this chapter, it's mainly about Kakashi telling Neji the cold hard truth that Sasuke, however simple-minded, naïve and innocent he is, he's still Itachi's younger brother, and still being chased. Neji is faced with a decision…will he stay by Sasuke's side? Or will he abandon him instead of risking his life?

Enjoy!

---

--- Innocent Threat 

---

There was no more time to pay attention to his emotions, Kakashi knew. School started in a week, and they had to move over to Konohagakure High School at once.

On Monday, Kakashi got the entire household packing. Neji was to go with them. Sasuke was pretty much attached to the older boy by now, and he followed Neji everywhere, except past the front door. "And anyway," the white-eyed boy said, "There's nothing to do around here except sit in Gaara's silence." He enjoyed Sasuke's company, just like Sasuke enjoyed his.

Neji had packed earlier that morning, and Kakashi had went to drive him over. Yashamaru and Sasuke were packing up already by that time. Tankado was coming to fetch them at one.

When Neji and Kakashi came back, Sasuke ran out to meet them, much to both their surprise. Sasuke wrapped his thin arms around Kakashi first, hugging him for several moments, before running to Neji, looking up at the taller boy with large, willful eyes. He raised his arms and Neji grinned, lifting him into the air and giving him a short spin around.

Kakashi could not resist smiling. But he frowned. When Neji set Sasuke back down, the younger boy didn't smile at all. He just looked up. At least he was unafraid. That was good.

Yashamaru came out of his bedroom, clapping his hands together. "We're almost done. Neji, if you don't mind, could you give Sasuke a hand? Tankado is coming at one, and we don't want to keep him waiting, you know."

Neji smiled and nodded. Sasuke took his hand and led him into his and Kakashi's room.

Kakashi smiled after them while Yashamaru grinned, walking up and grabbing a few of the magazines he liked from the couch. He was planning to take them with him. "Sasuke is getting better and better."

"That's good," Kakashi admitted. "But still, I like him better as Sasuke."

Yashamaru gave him a playful poke. "Whatever, Kakashi. Anyway, you've still got loads of packing to do. After the boys are done, ask them to help you. I'm sure they don't mind."

"Yes, and I'm sure Neji won't mind _not _swinging Sasuke around in front of me," Kakashi chuckled, walking back to his room.

---

At one, they dragged suitcases downstairs. Tankado was already waiting, with the same car he'd come with to pick them up the other time. He helped them put the suitcases in. When he felt that the car had too much to carry, he arranged for another car. They waited ten minutes before the other car arrived. Then, they transported some luggage over to it, to even the weight. After that, Tankado sped them off to the school.

In the car, Sasuke caught on with lost sleep on Neji's shoulder. Neji was looking serenely out of the window, occasionally yawning. Kakashi was in the front seat, next to Tankado, sharing mild chatter with the latter. Yashamaru was sitting on Neji's other side, fast asleep, too.

Kakashi turned around slightly to watch Sasuke. The small ebony-haired boy had moved to snuggle closer up to Neji, taking whatever comfort he could from the warmth the other boy provided.

30 minutes later, Neji gently shook Sasuke awake, so that the smaller boy could have a good view of the approaching Konohagakure High School.

The school was _huge_. It looked very modernized, tall and big with white walls and several slanted blocks, glass windows and long, winding corridors. It stretched long and large, with football fields, basketball courts, a mass hall and what not.

_Hell,_ Kakashi thought. _I'm going to have navigation problems…_

Sasuke stared in awe of the big school, and he whimpered and curled back when there was a sudden burst as the first group of students who'd already been there seemed to form out of nothing as the car drew closer.

"This is my school, Sasuke," Neji was saying comfortingly to Sasuke. "And this is going to be your school, too. Don't be afraid, Sasuke. It's a great place, and nobody will even _think_ of hurting you."

Sasuke winced when the car drew right up to the gates of the school. A burst of sound, a burst of chatter that could only be found in a school pummeled the poor, confused boy's eardrums. Kakashi knew he understood nothing of this, he wanted nothing of this, and he wanted to get back to the safety of the place he'd come to call 'home' this past one month.

_I'm so sorry, Sasuke,_ Kakashi thought to himself. _But this is for your own good. And for your safety._

The car drew to a abrupt stop. Many students rushed along the gates, banging the car as they went. The noise perplexed Sasuke, and frightened the daylights of him. He clutched onto Neji, whimpering and whining, informing them all that he did _not_ want to be in this noisy, big, crowded place full of loud boys and girls who were just like him, but yet completely different, and from completely different worlds.

Kakashi got out of the car first, and was almost hit by an onslaught of rushing teenage boys. One of them yelled a curt, "Sorry!" before dashing after his friends.

_What a mad school,_ Kakashi murmured inwardly to himself. Yashamaru and Neji got out of the car next. Trusting Neji to coax Sasuke out of the car, Kakashi went to help with the luggage. Tankado lent a helping hand while Yashamaru went to the other car to help the driver there.

"C'mon, Sasuke – it's not bad," Neji comforted. "Come out, it's safe, silly boy." Sasuke shook his head roughly and curled up further into the car.

Kakashi pulled the last of the suitcases out of the car, and went to help Neji.

"Come on, Sasuke," Kakashi said softly. "Come out of the car. It's safe here. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody will even _touch_ you, sweetheart. I promise." He offered a hand to Sasuke.

The small boy looked at it, cocking his head slightly to indicate his confusion. He glanced at the hand, then stole a glance that wasn't too secret at Kakashi, and at Neji. He looked at the perfect bombarding noise of the school, and he looked back at Kakashi and the hand again. Finally, and eventually, he reached out for the hand and let Kakashi pull him out of the car gently.

When a tide of students began to rush out of the building towards the soccer field, Sasuke let out a yelp and flew behind Kakashi, hiding from the rough noise.

"Hey, kiddo," Tankado said, pulling a suitcase up to them. "'Tis a school, kid. You got to expect things like that. Mad children, this lot. But still, what more can you expect?" he turned to face Kakashi in a pompously polite manner. "My job is done, Hatake Kakashi-san. I wish you all good luck. And remember, if you need me, I'm only a phone call away." He grinned, and tipped his hat.

"Well," Yashamaru commented, as the man drove away. "A little egoistic, but a good man." He looked at the many suitcases with dread. "How are we going to hurl this stuff up?"

"Call for somebody to help us," Kakashi suggested, shrugging.

At that very moment, a young man came out of the building. He looked at them, especially at Kakashi. And in a low, hushed voice, he asked, "Agent Hatake Kakashi?"

"That's me," Kakashi replied.

"I'll help you with those," the young man said. "The principal wishes to speak with you. I will bring your suitcases upstairs to your arranged rooms. Later you will be informed of them. Please, go meet the principal. He is in his office, there."

Kakashi nodded. He took Sasuke's hand and pulled the boy close, and they walked up to the building.

Sasuke kept flinching and jumping and whining his pitiful noises, pulling at Kakashi's shirt, telling the man he wanted to go back home. But Neji shushed him and stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. However, nothing seemed to be working. The ebony-haired boy could not be pacified.

They entered the principal's office, which was right at the foot of the great building. Inside, a tall, spiky white-haired man who looked like he was in his fifties stood in front of a desk, rapping his fingers on the table. He was dressed eccentrically, in some sort of weird mix of English and Japanese style clothing. He looked funny, but he made the clothes work perfectly for him. Despite being old, he had rather good looks.

"Well," the middle-aged man banged his palms together, creating a resounding snap that sent Sasuke further behind Kakashi. He clutched the silver-haired man's hand all the time, as if afraid somebody would snatch him away from Kakashi's protection. Neji soothed him with gentle words, but Sasuke only tensed more, and eyed the middle-aged man with profound alertness, as if he were going to strike out any second.

The middle-aged man did nothing but stare, almost in astonishment, almost in amazement. "Well," he said again. "This isn't exactly what my ancestors planned when they set up this school. One of the best investigating officers in the whole of Japan…the famous sole survivor of the Uchiha clan…and one of the Hyuuga clan…and one of the Sabaku family…you truly are the interesting lot. When Chairman Kinomiya requested this, I could hardly turn him down since he was an acquaintance of mine…but, still…"

He shook his head roughly, trying to force himself to the point. "Anyway, my name is Jiraiya. Sannin Jiraiya. Pleasure to meet you, Agent Hatake Kakashi. And you," he looked down at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Excuse him, sir," Kakashi said in his confident, masculine voice. "He isn't too used with the presence of…strangers. He didn't like it very much when we came. But soon we'll get him adapted to this sort of environment, I'm sure."

"Yes, I did hear about his mental condition," Jiraiya said. He eyed Sasuke for a few more seconds. The boy with coal-black eyes looked back at him, in fear. "Anyway…Kakashi, as you know, you will be teaching Japanese Literature. Yashamaru, I expect you are sticking to the subject we offered you the first time, are you not?" Yashamaru nodded. Jiraiya smiled. "Good. Additional Mathematics will be taught by Yashamaru, then. Kakashi, you take Japanese Literature. Oh, and Chairman Kinomiya arranged for some things…you see, this year, the Ministry of Education is running low on teachers and nurses and the like for other schools, so there have been numerous transfers, between the teaching and non-teaching staff of the schools. In this little exchange, I have lost my English teacher, my Chemistry teacher, my History teacher and my Anatomy teacher, as well as my school matron and couselor.

"Chairman Kinomiya has a league of very well-educated staff, I see," Jiraiya went on. "He arranged for four of his officers to fill these posts, while being undercover to protect you. Also, he arranged for a nurse and school counselor."

_Crickey,_ Kakashi thought. _Please tell me he isn't thinking what I'm thinking…_

"The Chairman tells me you know these people," Jiraiya took up a piece of paper from the desk. "Hmm…the new English teacher will be Yuuhi Kurenai, a rescue officer from the Emergency Rescue Unit…the Chemistry teacher will be Sarutobi Asuma, a captain also from the ER unit…the new History teacher is in fact one of your subordinates, Kotetsu…and the Anatomy teacher is another one of your subordinates, Izumo. The school nurse is this…" Jiraya's eyebrow twitched.

Kakashi vaguely remembered the nurse, Tsunade. Her surname was indeed 'Sannin Tsunade', was it not?

"Sir, with all due respect, are you related to Tsunade-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Jiraiya sighed. "She is my sister. Anyway, she's our school nurse. She insisted on bringing an assistant…a rather experienced paramedic, Shizune. Also, the school counselor will be none other than the acclaimed Megumi, I see…she is Sasuke's psychiatrist, is she not?"

"Yes, sir," Kakashi said.

"Anyway," Jiraiya folded up the paper. "The rest of the teachers will be introduced to you two tonight, no earlier, no later. Following the requests of the Chairman's assistant, I have arranged your rooms to be as close as possible. But due to the limited amount of space in our school, the students have to share rooms. Of course, they share rooms preferably with somebody of the same gender.

"Hyuuga Neji, you will be in the Block, Natsu," Jiraiya said. He gave him a set of keys. "These are three sets of keys to your room. Your room number is 9-21. Take note that there are fifteen levels in each block, and twenty rooms on each level. Chairman Kinomiya's request came so late that there could not be any last-minute arrangements. Each student already had been confirmed of their place, so I really couldn't make any rooms right next to each other."

Neji took the keys from Jiraiya, casting a worried glance at Sasuke.

"We have four hostel blocks," Jiraiya said. "Haru, Natsu, Aki and Fuyu. The students occupy the first three blocks. Fuyu is occupied by the teachers and other non-teaching staff and myself. Their quarters are there." He tossed Kakashi and Yashamaru each a bunch of keys. "Kakashi, you are in room 14-37. Yashamaru, you are in room 14-36. That's all there is to it. Oh, and Sasuke, your room is in Aki." He took out a bunch of keys and passed them to the ebony-haired boy.

Sasuke just looked at them, rather unsure of what to do. Kakashi took them for him, and shoved them gently into the boy's alabaster hands.

"Sasuke, you are in room 15-40 of Aki," Jiraiya smiled kindly. "You will be sharing a room with somebody else, but this guy is a really good guy, and he wouldn't bother you or hurt you in any way. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine. He'll be here by tomorrow. I know him well, and so, if he bullies you in any way, just tell me and I'll make him sorry for it!"

Sasuke blinked at the over-enthusiastic old man. Jiraiya finished, and he gave Kakashi a meaningful look.

_Now he wants to get down to business, _Kakashi thought. He turned to Neji. "Neji, why don't you take Sasuke out for a walk or something?"

"They can go to their rooms," Jiraiya offered. "I believe Ryo has already got the luggage moved up."

"No, Sasuke won't be able to go anywhere new without me first," Kakashi replied. "Neji, take Sasuke somewhere while we talk to Jiraiya-san here about the certain…"

Neji cut him off with a knowing look. He took Sasuke's hand and led the smaller boy out of the office.

"Will he be okay?" Jiraiya asked, his voice now stern and grave.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi said. "Just as long as none of your soccer-mad boys push into him. Anyway…" his frown appeared. "How's the situation?"

"So far, nothing," Jiraiya said. "Itachi hasn't been sighted in ages. But the last place he was seen was in Sapporo, so we really have nothing much to worry about."

Sapporo was in Hokkaido. That was a truly long way there to the mainland. But the only other factor was time.

"When was that?" Kakashi asked.

"A week ago," Jiraiya answered.

A week wouldn't be enough for somebody so sought like Uchiha Itachi to move from Sapporo to Konohagakure, even if he was somebody with good connections. Moreover, with the latest of Uchiha Itachi, security had heightened more than ever. He wouldn't be able to get around easily, Kakashi's quick brain assessed.

"For now, we are okay," Kakashi said. "We can expect to be safe for quite some time…but is there enough security around this school?"

"I have hired professional guards – anything that can protect us," Jiraiya assured. "All students are not allowed to leave the school grounds after 10pm, and that's now a school rule. We are doing our best to suppress this threat and protect that little boy of yours, Kakashi. Truly, he still looks like a child – not the least like some of the teens I have here."

"Well," Kakashi smiled. "He is still a child. He will always be a child."

Jiraiya smirked. "I guess all adults get to that conclusion, don't they? Especially one like you, Kakashi. All adults like to smooch their children and think of them as always kids. The kid I look after sometimes – he's a good kid, and he's still like a child, but he's always bothering me to not say so. Kids grow, Kakashi. That boy of yours is no different. He may be slower, but he still will. He won't seek your protection forever."

"I know," Kakashi said softly. "I know."

---

Kakashi winced at the thought of leaving Sasuke alone for one night. The boy had never slept alone in a room before, except when they were back at their _real_ home, in the mansion. There was a sense of security in the mansion that seemed to keep Sasuke at peace. But here, in this huge and bafflingly loud school, there was no sense of security for Sasuke, and he was constantly pulverized by the banging of doors, the loud voices of children, and the shrieks of non-teaching staff.

_School starts in one week…why are so many of them already here? _Kakashi winced at the sound of banging locker doors.

Sasuke yelped and clutched onto Neji harder. At least he wasn't freaking too badly. He had to get used to all of this banging about soon enough.

_Let's just pray that his roommate isn't that much of a noisy guy, _Kakashi thought to himself. He mentally cursed the fact that he had neglected to ask for Sasuke's roommate's name from Jiraiya. It didn't really matter, of course, but sometimes, just an anonymous name could tell a lot of about a person.

They went out of the teaching blocks and to Aki. It was much quieter, though there was the occasional banging about as students pushed their luggage in and settled everything. It seemed that though there were twenty rooms on each floor, the room number started from 20, instead of 1. And instead of going room 1 – 20, it was room 20 – 40 and continued in this fashion for the rest of the blocks, too.

Sasuke was in the last room of the topmost floor. Kakashi and Neji waited patiently for an _empty_ lift(seeing that each lift carried either a group of giggling girls or a group of boys acting macho by carrying heavy suitcases about – Kakashi swore to Neji he saw the same guy thrice) and they went in, after 5 minutes of patient waiting.

Inside the lift, Sasuke whimpered while clawing gently at Neji's sleeve.

"Shush," Neji whispered, stroking his hair.

They arrived on the topmost floor. At least it was peacefully quiet here. Only several teenagers were moving in and out of their rooms, but no doors banged. Sasuke gave out a little whimper, while Kakashi led him over to room 15-40.

Fumbling with the lock, Kakashi finally managed to get it open. They went in.

It was a rather spacey room, though small for two people, but it gave a feeling of coziness. It did not match the grandeur of Sasuke's room back at the mansion, or the room at the apartment before, but it was still okay.

Two single beds were jammed against each side of the wall, two closets each stood at the foot of the beds and two desks at the head of the beads, too. There was only one bathroom, and as Kakashi explored it, there was only a shower and a simple lavatory set, and a marble basin and a big mirror.

It wasn't exactly like anything Sasuke had lived in before. In fact, judging from the fact that the boy had been from the rich and all-famous Uchiha clan, this room was rather meager, and poor. Kakashi was quite sure Sasuke didn't mind the size of the room, but rather, he would mind the occupant of the room greatly.

Sasuke's things were placed on the side of his bed, a large silver tin suitcase that contained his clothes and stuff, and another black, small tin suitcase, containing several books and the laptop Kakashi had bought for him a year back. He would need it for his schoolwork.

"Well," Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Sasuke, you'll be living here. Your new roommate will come by tomorrow, and he'll keep you company, for sure."

Sasuke whimpered, and looked around the small room, holding onto Neji's hand for dear life. "I don't…I don't want it here," Sasuke whispered in a timid tone. "I want to go home."

"You'll be safe, Sasuke. Here. Not at home," Neji said, stroking the boy's hair comfortingly. "Here nobody will attack you, nobody will hurt you. Not everyone is as bad as you think, Sasuke." He led the smaller boy to the bed, and set him gently down on it, before climbing up next to it. "Kakashi-san," Neji turned to the silver-haired man. "Why don't you go to your room first?"

"I'll just make sure Sasuke is comfortable first," Kakashi replied. "He isn't just going to take to this at once. As soon as I leave, he'll probably be screaming."

"I'll look after him," Neji promised. "You are tired. You must go and rest. Yashamaru has already gone to, so why don't you go, too? You have a teacher's meeting tonight, and you must be alert and awake for it."

Kakashi was reluctant, but he knew Neji spoke the truth. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here with him, until he gets used to this," Neji answered. "I'll help him unpack, and then take him to my room with me, so he can stay with me. We'll go for dinner in the mass hall, and after that, I'll take him back here and make sure he gets his sleep. Now we have to start acting, Kakashi-san. You are the teacher, not his guardian. I will be his friend. I will look after him, Kakashi-san. Please leave it to me. I will not fail you."

The man nodded. "Please do, Neji. I know we can't act suspiciously. Very well, then. I will see you later, Neji."

The white-eyed boy nodded and Kakashi went out of the room.

Sasuke let out a loud, jeering noise – a mix of a whine and a whimper. He didn't want Kakashi to go. The silver-haired man knew this, but he kept walking, and forced himself not to look back. Any affection to Sasuke now might result in the collapse of the entire undercover shield. The students could not know that there was some sort of special relationship between them. And most of all, Itachi could not know.

---

Neji comforted Sasuke with small, cooing sounds. The boy was frightened, he knew. Sasuke had begun to tremble violently after Kakashi left. Neji pulled the boy closer to him, and locked him in a tight but gentle embrace. This boy was under his care, under his protection now. He could not upset Kakashi with his failure.

"Shush, Sasuke," Neji whispered. "It'll be alright…I promise you…"

Sasuke let out a small, high-pitched whining sound. Neji held the boy for a little while longer. When Sasuke stopped trembling, he gently eased the boy away from him.

"Now…let's unpack, okay?"

Sasuke looked up into Neji's reassuring eyes, and nodded.

---

"Oh, Kakashi," Yashamaru smiled, seeing the silver-haired man walking towards him down the corridor. "Nice to see you. By the way, did you know your room was a suite?"

Kakashi all but gaped. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes," Yashamaru chuckled at his expression. "You'll be sharing it with two other guys. I'm not sure who they are, but a lot of noise has been coming from your room. You'd better go see what kind of havoc they're wrecking."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. This was supposed to be the teacher's block. How could anyone be so crazy like the children themselves?

He looked for his keys in his pocket, and pushed the door open. Yashamaru peeped over his shoulder. Kakashi dropped his keys promptly at the sight.

Two men around his age, both with black hair and black eyes, with faces that spoke of nothing but their intelligence, were fighting with each other on the bed. They whacked pillows at each other. Several feathers fluttered about, indicating the rip of at least one pillow. The comforters and blankets were tossed carelessly about, and the room was nothing but a huge mess.

And these two men were…

"Kakashi!" they both chorused. "Man, did we not expect to see you!"

Kakashi almost fainted. "I…I-Izumo! K-Kotetsu!"

Izumo walked right up to him. Kakashi noticed the feathers in his hair. The man gave him a poke. "Don't give me that look, Captain."

"Yeah," Kotetsu smirked from his spot on the bed. "The Chairman sent us here to provide you aid if you needed it."

"Y-yes, I knew but –" Kakashi looked at the both of them, dumbfounded. "I know you are supposed to be here, but…_what in the name of heaven are you doing?_"

The two men finally realized they were caught in the middle of a particularly childish act. They turned several shades of red.

"Oh…never mind!" Izumo was first to recover. "Get your lazy ass in, Captain. It's embarrassing, all of us having such a loud conversation like this." Several passing teachers stared at them. Kakashi didn't even bother to recognize their faces.

Kotetsu yanked his captain back into the room. He grinned at Yashamaru. "Hey, long time no see."

Yashamaru smiled. "Indeed." Then, he let out a little chuckle. "I'll be seeing you all later, boys. At dinner?"

"Yeah, teacher's table at the mass hall," Izumo smirked. "Later, Yashamaru."

"Goodbye, boys. Be_have_."

Izumo and Kotetsu smiled sweetly back.

---

Once they had finished with Sasuke's room, Neji led the smaller boy to his own room, in the other block, Natsu.

_Hmm…wonder who my roommate is? _Neji thought absently, walking down the long corridor. He wasn't really observing his surroundings, so he barely noticed a _huge_ group of yelling and chattering boys pass by. One of them, a boy with a mass of brown hair whacked severely hard into Sasuke. The force of the impact buckled Sasuke's knees and he almost fell over, had Neji not caught him.

But that was enough to make Sasuke go crazy.

He screamed.

Neji gently pulled Sasuke behind him, and faced the bewildered boy. Sasuke wouldn't stop screaming. He was terrified out of his mind. Every instinct in his mind screamed for him to run, to get away. Neji knew it was currently shrieking, "_Danger! Danger! Danger!_" However, Sasuke had to learn that there was no danger.

"What the!" the shocked brown-haired boy exclaimed. He looked at Sasuke, who had finally stopped screaming, hiding behind Neji timidly, tears falling down his pale cheeks. The boy turned apologetic. "I'm sorry…I didn't see you and I…I just…I'm so sorry…" he turned to his gaping buddies and gave one of them a kick in the shin. "You guys go on ahead first. I'll…I'll catch up later."

Sasuke whimpered and flinched when the boy drew nearer. Neji decided he should speak up.

"I'm sorry about that…" Neji said. "Sasuke…Sasuke isn't very…he doesn't like people touching him. He was um, well…"

The boy cut him off with a gesture of his hand. "I don't want to know. It's okay. You don't have to tell me. But, hey, look – I'm real sorry. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Neji," Neji held out a hand. "Hyuuga Neji. Eighth grader."

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Kiba," the boy said. "Eighth grader, too. I'm new here. My mom wasn't too happy about me being in my other school, and a friend of mine recommended this place." He turned to Sasuke. "You are?"

"His name is Sasuke," Neji said, taking special care not to reveal Sasuke's surname just yet. Kiba didn't need to know for now. "He's my friend, so he's an eighth grader, too." Looking at Sasuke sobbing hysterically behind him, he hurriedly added, "Well, we have to go now."

"Are you sure he's alright?" Kiba asked, looking meaningfully at Sasuke, who was still clutching tightly onto Neji.

"He'll be…okay, soon," Neji said. "I, err, got to go. See you later, Kiba."

"Later, Neji."

Neji was thankful his room was only a little bit away. He prayed with all his might that his roommate was not present at this point of time. He wondered what his roommate would think if he went inside with a hysterically sobbing boy clutching onto his arm like no tomorrow.

---

The phone rang.

Kakashi stood up and reached for it, seeing as Izumo and Kotetsu were still busy with the pillow game. Feathers floated all over the place. Kakashi sighed in resignation and answered the ringing machine.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kakashi-san?" 

"Oh, Neji," Kakashi said. "Is there something wrong? How is Sasuke?"

"Well…this guy bumped into Sasuke real hard at the corridor…" 

Kakashi flinched. "How is he? Is he all right? Is he crying or anything?"

"_He stopped some time ago…I managed to get him to do so…we're now at my room, in Natsu."_

"Does he need me?" Kakashi asked anxiously.

"_Well…he's asleep now, so I wouldn't really know, Kakashi-san…but he seems to be much better. That guy who knocked into him wasn't all that bad."_

A thought struck Kakashi. "What about your roommate?"

"_Thankfully, he's not here for the moment. I don't even know who he's going to be. But obviously, somebody's been here."_

"Are you sure you don't want me to go down?"

"_Kakashi-san, it's not that I don't want you to come. But the problem is, it might endanger your cover."_

_Blow the cover! _Kakashi thought. "Don't worry about the cover, Neji. I'll just come down now, to make sure everything's okay. Just for a few minutes or so. We'll meet again in the mass hall."

Neji agreed.

Kakashi put down the phone and turned to his former subordinates. "Sasuke freaked out."

Izumo looked up. "Take him to Megumi! She's in the counselor's office."

"You forget, Izumo – that we're supposed to be _undercover_," Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, it means that there should not be any sort of suspicious acts," Kotetsu added. "If there is an obvious relationship between Kakashi and Sasuke, it might endanger our entire secret existence here. What if an Akatsuki member is actually linked to this school, and realizes that there is a mental boy who freaks out every now and then? And that there is a certain man who keeps going to his aid. What then?"

Izumo shook his head. "Maybe you could call Megumi up."

"Bad idea, Izumo," Kotetsu turned to Kakashi. "I was planning to tell you later, when we got down to business, but I suppose I can tell you this now…"

"What?" Kakashi looked at him, his eye almost burning a hole into Kotetsu.

"The Akatsuki has been very…active as of late," Kotetsu said. "Even some of them have been spotted in well-populated areas…shopping malls, schools, food courts…all of them. It's obvious that they're searching for something. Their search range can reach even to America. That shows just how determined they are to find their 'something'."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Most probably," Izumo said. "There's nothing else on Itachi's mind except his brother. His attempt that time in the mansion was an obvious ruse to get us riled up."

"He's playing with us," Kotetsu growled. "So watch your back and try to keep off the suspicious behavior. Akatsuki members could be _anywhere_."

"Right," Kakashi said. "I'll go to Neji's room now. See you guys a little later."

Itachi is searching for Sasuke? 

_---_

Neji watched the sleeping boy. The paths of his tears had dried up on the boy's soft face, and his gentle ebony hair fell, framing his angular, thin face, with high-set, pale cheeks. Neji stroked his head soothingly.

"It's alright now…it's going to be alright now," Neji whispered.

There was a knock on the door. Neji stood up and went to answer the call. He opened it, and standing outside, was Kakashi. The man didn't even greet him, he just shoved Neji inside as gently as he could, and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Akatsuki members are getting very active," Kakashi said, without letting Neji speak out his bewilderment. "We _can't_ be noticed for anything. We must be wary…as must you. Akatsuki may have only nine members, but each member has probably a thousand subordinates at his or her disposal."

"But I thought Sasuke was going to be safe here!" Neji exclaimed.

"He will be safe here," Kakashi said. "This is a remote school, highly unpopular to everyone except the locals because of its location. But the problem is how long he can be safe. Neji, I have to count on you now. I can't always be with Sasuke, for risk of blowing my cover. My subordinates, my colleagues, my friends are all here. Every kid in this school's life had been endangered the moment Sasuke stepped into its gates."

Neji turned to the boy sleeping on the bed. He looked so innocent, so naïve. _So small…so gentle…so fragile…it's hard to think that his very being here threatens all of us…_

"I know what you're thinking," Kakashi said, walking over to Sasuke and pulling the boy close to him, inhaling his familiar scent of apples and green tea. "Sasuke is much to naïve, much too like a child to be actually of any threat to anybody. But Neji…this time it's not about who he is…it's about _what_ he is…the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre…and most of all, Itachi's younger brother."

Neji bit his lip.

"He isn't the naïve, simple-minded Sasuke now," Kakashi said. "He isn't the sketching-obsessed child now…he's just…just…the target of the Akatsuki…the target of Itachi…so you must take care of yourself, too, Neji. You must be careful. You _must not die_. Yashamaru and I owe you too much…we ask of you too much…" he looked at Neji straight in the eye. "Tell me, Neji. Tell me. Are you scared of Sasuke now? Are you afraid of what danger his very existence might bring you? Tell me, Neji. If you believe Sasuke is a threat, just tell me truthfully and I will never ask you to do anything for Sasuke again. Speak the truth, Neji. If you're not willing, don't force it."

"Kakashi-san…why do you protect Sasuke like that?" Neji mumbled. "Why do all your colleagues…all your friends…Yashamaru…why do you all protect Sasuke like that?"

Kakashi chuckled, and his hold on Sasuke visibly tightened.

"Nande kana…(1)"

Neji forced himself to meet the man's gaze.

"All of us…Izumo…Kotetsu…Megumi…Tsunade…Shizune…Asuma…even Kurenai…all of us," Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair. "We all watched Sasuke grow up. All of us helped pull him out of that chasm that day…helped him overcome his fear…I still remember, Neji. I still remember that underground cavern. It was full of dead bodies, the bodies of Sasuke's clan members. All of them…either destroyed by a gunshot, or by the slash of a katana. Everyone was dead."

"And yet…as if by miracle…a five-year-old boy had survived it all…he was behind a crumble of rock…Neji, I remember carrying every single stone away, just to get Sasuke out. I remember finally getting out of the cavern, Sasuke in my arms…safe, physically – but might never ever be safe mentally.

"Izumo and Kotetsu were my colleagues, my subordinates of that time. They assisted me. Asuma and Kurenai, along with their team, helped me push away rock, and bring Sasuke out. Tsunade and Shizune tended to Sasuke's injuries. Megumi accessed Sasuke's mental health. And I – I looked after Sasuke. We all did our best just to keep him alive, keep him safe, and give him the will to live again, even after this nightmare.

"He was five then…he's fourteen now…though he doesn't accept everyone like he accepts me, he's still something, somebody nobody can ignore. Izumo and Kotetsu don't show it, but they really care about him. Megumi is attached to Sasuke…Shizune and Tsunade talk about him to me every time we get together…Asuma always says how brave Sasuke is…Kurenai always agrees…Sasuke _is_ brave, Neji…he may seem cowardly, he may freak out at every little thing, but he's brave. Brave enough to go through all of this…"

Neji stared at Kakashi.

"Why do I protect him?" Kakashi smiled, tracing Sasuke's soft cheek. "Because I love him, Neji. I love him so much. He may not be my true son, but I still love him like one. I was always alone before him, Neji. I never accepted anyone in my life, never truly attached myself to anyone. I didn't know the true meaning of having friends and family…because those I cared about were gone…even my best friend could not reach me anymore…I had been betrayed by the man I looked up to…what else could that do but destroy my trust?

"But yet…Sasuke…he changed all of that. I taught him many things, Neji. I taught him how to differentiate the different kinds of trees in our backyard, I taught him the different types of birds that loved to fly around our house, depending on the season, I taught him how to read the stars, and I taught him _everything_ except studying. That was Yashamaru's job…but, Neji…I _loved_ teaching him…I was never so fond of anything – _anyone_ in my life. I never knew how powerful love could be…

"Even my best friend could not provide the warmth and need Sasuke provided for me…the very warmth of his existence…and the very need Sasuke had for me…Sasuke _needed_ me, Neji. It was something I had _never_ felt before…nobody ever truly needed me…my family was gone…my best friend kept drifting away…he had almost given up on me…but Sasuke…_Sasuke_ kept me coming back to care for him, look after him.

"It was _Sasuke_ who taught me the joy of living again. It was _Sasuke_ who gave me hope again. It was _Sasuke_ who taught me the wonders of fatherhood. It was _Sasuke_ who pulled me out of the darkness. It was _Sasuke_ who taught me so many things, even when he was only a child, a mere toddler, an infant, a boy. It was _Sasuke_, Neji, _Sasuke_ who taught me love."

Tears fell down Kakashi's cheeks. His voice choked with emotion. "Neji, if Sasuke were ever to die…I would lose all of that…I would lose a child, a boy, a person who needed me. I would lose everything. Because Sasuke is my everything. I would lose a boy who I came to love so much…after nine years, I still love him just as much. I don't care if he's going to endanger my life, I don't care that Itachi, or the entire damned Akatsuki will come for him…I just _don't care_.

"All I care about…is his safety." Kakashi looked at Neji in the most pathetic way possible for the strong-willed man. "Neji, I know you can't be like me…you can't risk your life just for a boy you've met only a month ago…but, Neji…I can't protect him now…I can't care for him now…" Kakashi's tears fell on Sasuke's pale cheeks. "_I can't protect him like I used to._ Each day…I will be separated from him…only for certain classes he'll be right under my eye…but even then, how much can I protect him then?"

Neji took a step back. He looked away. "I'll…I'll go outside for a while…I have…have to think this over…"

Neji ran out of the room, refusing to look back.

---

Kakashi hugged Sasuke close to him.

How much longer can I hold him like this? 

_How much longer can I live with him?_

_How much longer can I stay with him?_

_Will Akatsuki find out today?_

_Tomorrow?_

_Next week?_

_Next month?_

_Next year?_

Kakashi pushed his thoughts out of his mind and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. The small, innocent body safely under his muscled body.

_You are so innocent, Sasuke…so young, so childlike…but you don't know, do you? You don't really know…how dangerous you actually are…_

---

Neji pressed his forehead against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

When did this become so complicated? 

_Sasuke can't…can't possibly be that…that dangerous!_

"Neji!" a familiar voice called.

Neji spun around, seeing Kiba coming around the bend of the school.

"Neji, you look…flustered," Kiba commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"In the room…sleeping," Neji answered.

They were at the back of the school, where no mad children were running about, where screaming was just a faint sound in the background.

"You look terrible, Neji," Kiba exclaimed. "Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to compensate for earlier?"

"No, Kiba…really, everything is fine."

"But you don't look so fine."

Neji didn't really bother to find out how he looked like. He was now faced with a decision. A decision that considered his life, the lives of all those people, and most of all, the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi-san can't possibly stay with him and keep under his cover! I'm his only hope… 

_**Yes, you may be. But you will die from it.**_

Who are you? 

_**Your inner self. The side of you that speaks what you truly feel. You don't really want to protect Sasuke, do you? You don't care about him. You only care about yourself. You always only bothered about yourself.**_

That…that's not true! 

_**Is it now? You never bother to risk your life for that of another! It was the same with Hinata-sama, you admit it!**_

Neji flinched and jerked.

"Neji?" the fact that Kiba was there flowed back to Neji.

"I…I just need to be alone for a while," Neji said. He slid against the wall and sank down to the grass below him.

Oh, what do I do? I care so much about Sasuke…just why can't I agree to it! 

_**Because you really don't want to. Because you only care about yourself.**_

Will you shut up! 

_**No. I speak the truth. I am you. I speak what you speak.**_

"Neji…" Kiba sat down next to him. "Something is bothering you seriously, isn't it?"

"Well," Neji admitted. "Yes."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"This is something nobody can help but myself…"

"That's not true," Kiba shrugged. "Tell me something about it."

"Kiba…" Neji looked at the brown-haired boy, staring deep into his russet eyes. "How far would you go for the sake of a friend?" Kiba blinked, and grinned.

His voice suddenly became cheery. "Did you know that we're allowed to keep pets here?"

"Of course…" Neji was bewildered at the sudden change of subject.

"Well, I have a dog," Kiba smiled, telling his story with unfading enthusiasm. "His name is Akamaru. Did you know, Neji? Once, Akamaru had a serious contagious disease…it could even spread to humans in certain cases. My sister – she was a vet – she said that it was best Akamaru died, because he was a danger to everyone around him – from animal to human.

"But you know what, Neji? I told my sis that if she tried to kill Akamaru, I'd kill myself! Akamaru was my best friend, my greatest friend! We did everything together…even if he might kill me, I would still look after him, not let him die. Because, Neji – I love Akamaru!"

Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"You may think I'm dog-mad," Kiba grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. "But, Neji – it's the truth. I've never had anybody closer to me than Akamaru. He taught me so many things!"

"_It was _Sasuke_ who taught me so many things, even when he was only a child, a mere toddler, an infant, a boy."_

Kakashi-san… 

"Why did you protect Akamaru, Kiba?" Neji asked. "Because he was your best friend?"

"_More_ than that!" Kiba waved his arms to emphasize the point. "Akamaru is like a _brother_ to me! I've never had a brother, I only have one big, annoying sister…but I know the joys of brotherhood!"

"It was Sasuke who taught me the wonders of fatherhood." 

"I never had anybody who needed me as much as Akamaru before!" Kiba grinned. "Akamaru was like a little brother! Akamaru was only a dog, a puppy, an animal who might kill me, but he was my _everything_, Neji! If I lost him, I would lose a pet, a friend, a brother who needed me so much! I would lose my _everything!_"

"_I would lose a child, a boy, a person who needed me."_

"_**I would lose everything."**_

"Kiba…" Neji whispered. "Why didn't you back down even when you knew Akamaru might kill you with his disease?"

Kiba smiled sheepishly again. "There's no other reason to it anymore, Neji. I love Akamaru. He's my best friend. I couldn't care less if the greatest mad dog was after him. I'd still protect him, still love him. Because it's not Akamaru's fault!"

It's not Sasuke's fault! 

"Akamaru is just a puppy," Kiba smiled. "He's just an innocent, crazy dog. It's not his fault. It's not his fault that he got sick. It's not his fault if he might be able to kill me."

_**Stupid boy…giving up everything for a mere dog.**_

When did you show up again? 

**_I'm always here, stupid. I'm always listening to your thoughts. I _am _your thoughts._**

I didn't think that! 

_**Your mind subconsciously did. Because in truth, you really think this Kiba boy is stupid.**_

Shut up! 

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, leaping to his feet, shaking his head vigorously.

"N-Neji?" Kiba questioned, a little taken aback.

Neji shook his head wildly for several moments before, before turning to Kiba, a bright smile on his face. He helped pull the other boy to his feet. "Thanks for telling me that story, Kiba! And I wasn't directing that remark to you…I was directing it to myself…but, Kiba! Thanks! Thank you so much! You've cleared all my doubts…I understand now…I know now…"

Kiba blinked, but smiled. "Is that so? Good for you."

"Thank you, Kiba!" Neji said, bowing gratefully. "Thank you so much."

Kiba pushed him upright and grinned. "Hey, we're friends. What's with all that politeness?"

Neji smiled.

Friends… 

---

Sasuke blinked his eyes.

Why was he crying _again?_

Kakashi had been crying a lot lately. Sasuke wondered why. He didn't like seeing this strong, powerful adult fall into such pitiful conditions. His life had suddenly become very complicated. Why was everyone shifting him from one place to another? He missed his old home, he missed running down the long corridors of the mansion, he missed sitting around in peace and quiet, sketching whatever caught his attention.

Sasuke reached out his fingers to brush against one of Kakashi's tears.

"Why are you crying again?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

Kakashi blinked at him, and hugged him. Sasuke would have protested if he could, but the older was almost squeezing the breath out of him.

"Oh, Sasuke…what am I going to do? What if…what if you…you can't be protected…?"

Protected? What rubbish was this man going on about?

Sasuke nonetheless nuzzled his head into the other's shoulder.

"Don't cry…don't cry anymore…please…?" he looked up at the adult with large eyes.

Kakashi wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke looked up and Kakashi and then around the room. "Where is Neji?" he asked unsurely.

"He…he might not be with you anymore," Kakashi answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from Kakashi. He was feeling exceptionally wary of everything around him today. But somehow, Neji always seemed to let him be assured that this place was not full of people who would hurt him without second thought, who would hurt him like _he_ did.

Suddenly, the door opened and Neji appeared at the doorway. He looked breathless, and he was panting heavily. But Sasuke broke free from Kakashi's grasp and ran to the white-eyed boy without considering anything. To Sasuke, Neji wasn't a threat anymore. He was obviously not going to hurt him. Sasuke felt himself being hugged close to the older boy.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Sasuke cocked his head when he saw Kakashi giving Neji an odd look.

"Why…?" Kakashi mumbled.

Sasuke looked back up at the Neji, seeing the boy smiling. He could see crystal tears forming. The smaller boy was confused. Why was everybody so sad today? Was it because of this horrendous, loud place?

Sasuke didn't understand. He frowned.

Were they crying because of _him_?

---

Kakashi stared at Neji.

Why is he back? 

"Why…" Kakashi mumbled. "Why…?"

Neji just smiled.

"Even if he is a threat, Kakashi-san…a threat to my life…" Neji's grip on Sasuke visibly tightened. "Even if I barely know him, Kakashi-san…I just…I just can't let him go…because, Kakashi-san…he is like a son to you…but he is like a brother to me…"

Kakashi looked up.

"If…if Kiba went so far for a dog…it'd be ridiculous if I denied myself…going just as far for a boy…like me."

Kakashi had no idea who the hell Kiba was, but he couldn't care less.

"Kakashi-san…I couldn't care less if the greatest criminal was after me."

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, who was still looking up at Neji with wide, questioning onyx eyes, so soft and gentle. He clenched his fist.

Sasuke…you are so special… 

_You can kill us all…_

_But you don't know it, do you?_

_You don't know anything._

_You're just who you are._

_You're just an innocent boy, Sasuke._

_You're just an innocent threat._

---

---

---

(1) Nande kana? It literally means, "Why, huh…?" It sounds funny in English, so I've got it typed out in Japanese. Sorry for that! But it's easy enough to understand, right? So it won't cause much confusion for everyone…

I'm sorry this chapter so long, and boring! But truly, it's an important chapter to me, because I need to recap on certain things, and sort of make it clear that Neji isn't supposed to be so gullible. In the show itself, Neji is somebody of arrogance, somebody of self-esteem and power, so I want to make it really seem that way, instead of him always going about without objecting to Kakashi.

Kiba is pretty cute, isn't he? Yeah, I surprised myself, too – when I added him into the chapter! And EVERYONE can guess who Sasuke's roommate is, right…?

Anyway, don't forget to R & R! My target this time is 110 reviews, so if you get it soon enough, you'll get the next chapter soon enough!

Please review!

Goodbye!


	12. Chapter 12: First Sight

Hello, everyone! Gosh, I took a long time to put this up, right? I'm really sorry! But school's been hectic! I've been through tons of projects, and had to run lots of errands for my parents during my free time, so I barely got time to type down this chapter! Once again, I'm really sorry I took such a horribly long time. 

This chapter is 16 pages, minus the notes and stuff, so please, for heavens' sake, appreciate it for me! I spent ages putting this together. I'm so tired I can't bother to check through for errors, so if there are any, please inform me. I'll try to correct them, if I can find the bloody time…

Okay! You must've forgotten everything in this story already, right? don't worry. We'll have the usual, 'last chapter' and 'this chapter'. And I have a sneak preview of Chapter 13 at the end of the story, so go check it out to excite your nerves…

Last Chapter: A lot of fluff and corny stuff. I apologize for it, honestly. I'll try to cut down on those things. Anyway, it was mainly a test of faith for Neji, and lots of recap.

This Chapter: Yay! Now, all of you who guessed Sasuke's roommate… want to know? Read the chapter! Okay, lots of things happen in the chapter. Naruto is properly introduced, and he has a not-so-happy meeting with Kakashi for the second time. Neji discloses a _bit_ of information to Naruto about Sasuke, and that's about it. Oh…and there's a little special, dead-father-to-live-son interaction and a small amount of fluff between Naruto and Sasuke.

Hope to enjoy it!

Please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter, ne?

-- -- -- First Sight 

Sasuke didn't understand why Neji was leaving him in this dark, confined room. He felt himself panicking, as Neji whispered a few more words that Sasuke didn't even bother to register, before going out of the room.

Panic hit Sasuke like icy water from a bucket being flung.

He whirled around, seeing only the half-open windows, and the slightly billowing white curtains. He bit his lip and forced himself not to let out a whimper. He was terrified. Where did Neji go? Why did he leave him here? Where was Kakashi? Where was Yashamaru? The room was nothing but silence. It scared and frightened him.

He clutched the blankets around him. He unconsciously let out a low, whining sound. He wished Neji would come back and hold him, he wished Kakashi would appear and give him that familiar sense of safety and comfort.

The silence of the room was full of foreboding, and thick with danger and a sense of insecurity. Sasuke whimpered and forced himself to lie down again. Neji had not left Sasuke here by accident – he'd left him here on purpose. He probably wanted Sasuke to spend a night by himself. But Sasuke's simple-minded, childlike mind wondered why. Neither Neji and most definitely not Kakashi had ever left him on his own before, unless they were back at their old home, the home Sasuke knew for so long, but was suddenly whisked far away from it.

He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to imagine his old room, the room he was so comfortable sleeping alone in.

But it was no use. He found himself shivering from the cold. Neji had forgotten to adjust the heater properly. It was almost at its lowest setting. He trembled from fear. The blankets lying thickly around him provided him neither warmth nor shelter. He whimpered and pulled the blankets over his head, curling up into a little ball underneath, trying to keep his body warmth even when the chill of the room was freezing him into his bones.

He slipped in and out of consciousness as time passed. He was unaware of anything except his overwhelming fear, and the extreme chill – so unaware that he didn't notice the open and close of the bedroom door.

Uzumaki Naruto was furious, tired, cold, annoyed and exasperated. He wasn't due to arrive at his boarding high school on Monday. He'd expected to be here on Tuesday, or even Wednesday.

But it was all because of a serious mix of miscommunication and bad planning that he'd been dumped in the school grounds earlier than he'd expected.

Uzumaki Naruto cursed angrily as he walked down the dimly lit corridor of Konohagakure High School. Even if it was nighttime, they left some of the lights on just in case. Naruto was momentarily thankful for this, as he dragged his suitcase along to his designated room. He was sure everyone was asleep by now.

Naruto didn't feel any particular sense of joy or happiness at being back in school. He didn't feel dread either. He had nothing to look forward here, nor anything to look forward at home but a monotonous life, a life that simply repeated itself in cycles.

Naruto lived with his guardian, Iruka. To everyone, he seemed a happy-go-lucky, carefree guy who was always there for everybody, making jokes and causing laughter. He had many friends, needless to say.

But none of them were actually _close_. Not that it mattered. Naruto was fine by himself, and he would stay that way. Each time he came to Konohagakure for school term, he always had a room to himself, thus he was isolated and alone except in classes.

Which was why he was furious at the thought of having a roommate.

Moreover, a _mentally unstable_ roommate.

"Just give in for once," Jiraiya had said, exasperated from Naruto's attitude. His irritation was increased as he had been forcefully awaken by Naruto's arrival. "For God's sake, Naruto – just this once. Just this term. There's nowhere else he can go, and I only trust you with him." Naruto rolled his eyes. _My, what a _desirable _honor,_ he thought sarcastically.

"You listen and listen up good, Ero-sennin!" Naruto snapped back, equally annoyed and tired from his stolen hours of sleep. "I am a _student_, not some freaking _counselor_! That boy – whoever he is – can go bunk in with someone else!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya growled, promptly shutting the boy up. "This boy didn't ask for any of this. You don't have to be with him during class. The teachers will watch him. It's only outside class you must watch him. Naruto, that boy is…never mind! Just make sure you watch him right, okay? Don't…don't let him do anything foolish, and once in a while, he might…get…unstable or something like that…but just do your best, okay? And if that thing happens, take him to Megumi."

Megumi. The new school counselor. Naruto grudgingly nodded and gave in. He was much too tired already for an argument with Jiraiya. They could finish this up tomorrow.

Naruto growled as he pushed his way past the last few doors.

_I'm not going to have a roommate anymore by the end of tomorrow._

Neji tossed and turned in bed. Somehow the night didn't feel right. He supposed it was only because he had left Sasuke just like that. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke had been paying attention to him. If the boy was actually _listening_, as Neji learned from a month's experience, he would actually cock his head slightly, and look at you directly in the eyes. But Sasuke had been turning his head left and right when Neji explained to him the situation as gently as he could. All students had to be in their own rooms by 10pm, the rules stated. They hadn't had this rule last year. Last year anyone could return to their rooms whatever time they wanted, as long as they woke up on time for classes the next morning, so Neji guessed this was mainly because of Sasuke's presence, and the Akatsuki's sudden activities.

Though Neji knew the school was safe, and that Akatsuki couldn't possibly be here so fast, he still felt a strange dread feeling his heart.

Naruto growled as he jammed the keys into the keyhole with vigor. He knew this was the last step. A bit more, and he could get to lie on his comfy bed, and sleep the night away. He could wake up late tomorrow morning, as school wouldn't start till a week later.

He twisted the key violently, and shoved the door open, not given a hoot about the fact that his new roommate might be lost in la-la land. He practically kicked the door aside as he hauled his suitcase into the room, yawning all the way.

The room was pitch-black. So his roommate was fast asleep. Judging from the fact that his roommate was _still_ sleeping even after Naruto had banged his way to the corridor, destroyed the insides of the keyhole, and whacked the door open and practically tumbled his suitcase in, his roommate was most definitely a heavy sleeper.

However, Naruto was more pissed at another thing.

_WHY THE HELL IS THE ROOM SO DAMN COLD!!_ He mentally screamed to himself. The room was even chillier than the corridors! And it was supposed to be the other way around! He was freezing! What the hell was his new roommate! An Eskimo? The room was freezing completely! And Konohagakure was a school _known_ for the individually installed heaters of each room!

Naruto cursed under his breath and dragged his suitcase hurriedly to his bed, and digging inside for an extra coat. He yanked it over himself and looked for the small heater device. Though after it was switched on – even to its fullest setting – it would take a while for the heat to circulate through the horribly cold, chilly air.

Naruto glared at the little bundle on the bed. _What the hell is he thinking!_

For as long as Naruto knew, he never really was the inconsiderate person. He only bothered less about other people if he was in a really foul mood. Most of the time, he was respectful of other people's needs, and never really did anything that might disturb them. Unfortunately, for this case, where Naruto was tired, sleepy, furious and annoyed(which literally equaled to 'foul mood'), he was not exactly in his most thoughtful personality.

He banged over to the switch first, making sure he kicked his roommate's side table hard enough to cause a bang, then he angrily shot the lights on.

A brilliant white shot to all corners of the room. It was filled with light, and Naruto could see. The damn heater was almost at its lowest setting. And it was exceptionally chilling tonight!

He immediately turned the heater on to the _proper_ setting for a night like this – of course not at its fullest. He would regret it later, when the room became stiflingly hot.

_I have plenty of coats and jackets. Bother this roommate of mine – let him freeze! Who asked him not to check the heater before going to bed?_

But Naruto, being a relatively kind person, softened when he saw that the bundle of closely bunched blankets was shaking violently.

_It must be cold, huh? _Naruto walked over and stared at his roommate – well, not really his roommate – the bundle of blankets his roommate was currently hiding under. The entire thing was trembling like no tomorrow. _He must've forgotten about the heater by accident…hell, he's freezing! _Naruto furrowed his brows for a moment, before reaching out a hand to pull the blankets backwards, to reveal his roommate's face.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Naruto jerked away from the bed and went to answer the call.

He blinked at the sight.

A boy around his age had obviously just thrown on random, disheveled clothes and ran all the way here.

A tall, black-haired, white-eyed boy was standing at the doorway, in a white long-sleeved shirt that wasn't even buttoned properly, and careless long white cotton trousers and black sports shoes with dangling shoelaces.

"Err, Neji" Naruto asked nervously, glancing at his friend. _One trouble after another – I'm dying to sleep, damn it!_

"N…N-Naruto! Sorry," the boy muttered quickly. "I…uh, I was worried about…um," he pointed to the bundle on the bed. "Sasuke. I realized…realized I forgot to adjust the heater before I left."

_So you are the culprit,_ Naruto thought, but surprisingly, he felt no spite against the boy. Neji looked ever so sincere, so gentle. How can anyone possibly get mad at him? Naruto found himself flashing a smile despite his weariness. "Oh. It's alright, Neji. Besides, I've already adjusted it. Sorry you had to run all the way down here for nothing."

Neji blinked and smiled, too. "Oh, thanks." He felt the cold air gushing from the room. "It _is_ cold! What have I done?" he mumbled to himself before rushing past Naruto and into the room.

He seemed to be checking on the boy who was still hidden under the blankets. Naruto decided not to invade Neji's privacy. Frankly speaking, Naruto had never seen Neji so flustered before. _Neji hasn't bothered about anything ever since Hinata…_

Naruto watched as Neji seemed to be whispering a few words. He saw the blankets rustle, and then Neji went back to Naruto.

"Sorry to bother you so late in the night…" Neji murmured. He perked up a bit. "Speaking of which, I thought you weren't coming till Wednesday?"

Naruto folded his arms sulkily. "What do you think? Iruka and Ero-sennin and Tsunade-no-baachaan gave all the wrong information, and I'm stuck here earlier than I wanted to be. And Neji – do you know that boy?" he pointed a finger to his roommate's bed meaningfully. "Err, Sasuke, was it?"

Neji nodded. "He's a friend I met on the coach. He's from another part of Japan and he's never been to school, so I thought I helped him out a little."

_Never been to school? Lucky kid! _Naruto thought enviously. He looked at the bed, and then turned to Neji again. "Maybe you should get back to your room. It's getting late."

Neji nodded. "Um, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask a favor?"

Naruto blinked. _Since _when _did the great Hyuuga Neji _ask a favor

"Err, sure."

"Sasuke," Neji looked away. "Look after Sasuke for me. Um, don't rush him to wake up in the morning or anything. If he doesn't want to wake up…it's best you don't force him. And uh, could you…could you get him whatever he needs?"

Naruto blinked again. _Am I hearing right…?_

"Um, that's all!" Neji said. "See you…see you tomorrow, N-Naruto!" with that, he dashed away down the corridor.

Naruto stared after him. Neji had _never_ acted like that since Hinata. Really…what effect was Sasuke having on the usually emotionless 14-year-old?

Naruto yawned and decided it was time for his much deprived sleep. Feeling that the room temperature was getting back to normal, Naruto closed the door and shrugged off his coat. He switched off the lights and was about to go back to his bed when he found that Sasuke was still shivering.

Naruto thought for a moment, looked down at his coat and thought again.

He walked over to the bed, and draped the coat over the mound of blankets before going to his own bed.

Sasuke yawned and pushed the blankets off his body, using the back of his hands to rub his eyes gently. He was feeling a lot better. Last night had been freezing cold, but for some strange reason, it seemed that the temperature had changed overnight. The air was gently cool, and Sasuke, for some strange reason, felt safe.

He could hear soft breathing, but his childish instinct didn't really care about others right now. He was more intent on rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Sasuke didn't even hear the rustle of the blankets in the bed against the opposite wall.

Naruto yawned and half-opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair and looking away as bright morning sunlight poured in onto his face.

He sat up, slowly registering the things around him.

He blinked and turned to his left by instinct, after hearing some movement.

He nearly had a nosebleed.

A small boy who barely looked 13 sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands like a child. His soft ebony hair fell around his face, gently framing his pale features. He was a thin boy, as far as Naruto could see, but so very beautiful.

Not to mention the fact that the boy was facing him, obviously having planned on getting out of bed. Naruto's heart almost stopped beating when a pair of deep, and beautiful coal-black eyes started to look up at him. His breath got hitched in his throat as the boy removed his hands slowly from his eyes to look at him properly.

The boy blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then he yawned and went on rubbing his eyes as if he had not seen Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know why.

He had just caught a hint of sunshine and he had removed his hands to see properly.

Sitting on the opposite bed with a rather stupid look on his face was a boy around his age, with sunny-blond hair, and bright baby-blue eyes. He had a rather masculine figure to go along, as well as mildly tanned skin. Sasuke thought he looked something like Neji. Although the facial features were completely different – where Neji had black hair, and this guy had blond, Neji with white eyes, this guy with blue, Neji stark white and this guy tanned – the look in their eyes were the same. A glint of kindness and compassion, the will not to hurt him.

So Sasuke simply pushed him out of his little world and went about rubbing his eyes, which were itching mildly.

When he deemed his eyes better, he slipped out of bed and looked around, feeling an emotion of calm in the air. He didn't feel threatened, for some strange reason.

_Why? _Sasuke questioned himself. But this boy…could it be because of his presence? His comforting being?

Sasuke, being in his usual childlike manner, and even more so because it was early in the morning, decided not to crack his head over it. He walked to the bathroom and began to do his daily necessities like brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He was sleepy, and he wondered when Neji would come see him.

When he finished, he trotted out of the room and pattered to his bed. He realized that the sunny-haired boy was still sitting on the bed, looking at him in a strange way. Sasuke blinked at him, before going about making his bed. Really, that boy was strange, but oddly, Sasuke felt no threat towards him. It was almost as if the very air around him was calm. That this boy, no matter what, was not a violent person.

Sasuke absently wondered if it was because of his eyes. Even with that rather dumb look on his face, his eyes were still bright, still brilliant. They _shone_. They seemed to be even brighter than the stars. They seemed to shine with a thousand different emotions. They looked so blinding, yet filled with a dim sorrow. They seemed to be laughing, but they seemed to be crying, too. Sasuke found it weird that anyone could have eyes like that.

When Sasuke finished making his bed, he padded over to the other boy and looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked curiously.

The boy seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Oh, um…nothing. Err…" he changed the subject abruptly. "I'm…I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." He held out a hand.

Sasuke looked at it. _Why does everyone do this?_

Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's. He knew that this was what the other boy wanted.

Naruto shook it, grinning rather foxily at Sasuke. The smaller boy noticed the six scars on his face and wondered if he should ask Naruto where he got them from, but decided against it. Kakashi always told him that he should not ask such abrupt questions that might make others feel uncomfortable. It would leave that person with a bad impression of you, and it was very rude to ask things like that anyway.

"Err, I already know your name," Naruto said. "Sasuke…right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Neji came in last night," Naruto said. "I think he forgot to adjust the heater. It was cold for you last night, right?" he smiled – a smile so comforting and safe that Sasuke, for once, felt completely unthreatened. "Neji ran all the way here after he realized it." He scratched the back of his head guiltily. "But, ha – I already adjusted it."

Sasuke blinked at him.

"You must be wondering why I'm here, right?" Naruto grinned. "Oh, well…it's all because of lots of miscommunications in the house! Y'know, I live with Iruka. He's my guardian! Always been ever since my dad got it from the law…and my mom, well…went to a mental institution. Anyway, I was supposed to be here on, like, maybe today or Wednesday, but I ended up coming here last night. Real yuck, I know. I hate it. You know, frankly, I was bent on kicking you out, but I guess, that you're not such a bad guy. And you actually made Neji care about something except his damn self! You are really something, aren't you?"

Sasuke blinked at him again. _Why does he talk so much? Why does everyone like to talk so much?_

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You must think I'm some sort of talkative, spoilt brat from the way I'm ranting, right? But, hey – you are a pretty strange fellow yourself. Why are you so silent? I can't imagine how you actually earned Neji's high-and-mighty care if you don't talk at all."

"Neji?" Sasuke found himself asking.

Naruto shook his head. "Neji probably didn't tell you. He wouldn't like me to tell you either, I suppose. But forget it. Neji doesn't really care if anybody talks about it right in his face…that guy's pride is unbelievable. He probably acts differently when he's with you, right? Sigh…you should've _seen_ the guy last night. I almost dropped dead of a heart attack. I mean, he wasn't even _that_ devoted with Hinata."

"Hina…ta?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Neji's second cousin," Naruto answered. "Hinata's a weird girl. I mean, she's not like Sakura-chan – all noisy and bossy but still gets the attention of so many guys…but Sakura-chan tells me she's only with Geji-mayruu! Yuck! Sakura-chan is _so_ adorable but she chooses to date Geji-mayruu of all people! Oh, Geji-mayruu is Rock Lee. He's in our year, too. You're Neji's friend, right? I suppose you're the same age as us. Hey, maybe we can get classes together…"

The sunny-haired boy was still chatting away about his friends, and about the school. Sasuke just stared at him, half in awe, half in content. He didn't know why the other hadn't let go his hand. But he didn't know when he had begun to sit on the bed next to Naruto, listening. And listening. Listening to that strong, masculine voice full of cheer and strength.

Listening to Naruto.

Kakashi yawned and climbed out of bed.

First day at this noisy, banging high school…wonder if it's going to be a nightmare… 

He heard extremely loud snoring and turned to look sheepishly at Izumo, snoring away on his bed, sleeping in the most unpleasant fashion.

_Yes…already a bad start._

"Up already, Kakashi?" Kotetsu came out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. He looked at Izumo. "Forget the guy. He sleeps like a log, remember?" the officer winked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes. I remember."

Kotetsu gestured to the bathroom. "It's all yours, Kakashi. Just make sure you don't take as long as a girl."

Kakashi grabbed his clothes and went in, but not before whacking Kotetsu hard.

Naruto never thought he'd meet anyone like Sasuke.

The boy listened to him for a whole half hour. He was obviously listening, and not just pretending to. He was the picture of innocent perfection.

When Naruto realized that they had to be going for breakfast, he gently eased Sasuke off his lap(all the while wondering how Sasuke got from the bed to his lap) and made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke was already in a white Adidas shirt that had a hood and three black stripes running down each sleeve thinly, and black Capri trousers with three stripes running down each side boldly.

Naruto grabbed a glaring orange shirt and slid on long white trousers. He grabbed his wallet and room keys and strolled out of the room. He was too lazy to look for his cell phone in the mass of clothes and books in his suitcase. Sasuke stood at the doorway, waiting for him.

"Anou," Naruto trailed off as he locked the door and turned to Sasuke. "Don't have you to wait for Neji?"

Sasuke yawned and shrugged slightly, rubbing his eyes again.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and chuckled and started down the corridor, Sasuke following him like a puppy.

He's still sleepy… 

Kakashi grabbed on a white shirt and long black trousers, reached for his keys and wallet, and left the room.

He met Yashamaru along the way to Sasuke's room. The young man was sharing a room with a gruff man who was only known as Baku (as far as Kakashi could find out), and a very explosive, hyperactive man called Maito Gai, whose eyebrows Kakashi felt seemed to be glaring out of his tanned forehead. The man's haircut was not exactly on top of the fashion list either.

"Ah, Kakashi," Yashamaru smiled. "Going to see Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. _I wonder if he's getting along all right…_

"You probably shouldn't worry about him," Yashamaru chuckled. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I just hope he hasn't wondered away from the room…"

"Nah," Yashamaru said. "You know him. It was tiring yesterday for him. And he probably stayed up a while because Neji left him alone. He'll probably still be sleeping, or walk around half-asleep."

"Hmm," Kakashi answered. "So, are you going down for breakfast?"

Yashamaru shook his head. "Not just yet. Gai-san insisted on showing me his homeroom before breakfast. But he took off just a while ago after seeing some student. I _swear_ that student's like a smaller version of Gai-san!"

Kakashi shuddered at the thought.

"He hasn't come back since," Yashamaru said. "And I don't think he'll be happy if I just went off for breakfast first…"

"Oh, well," Kakashi chuckled. "Happy searching!"

Yashamaru gave him a look before smiling and going off alone again.

Kakashi walked down the still unfamiliar corridors to Aki. He took the elevator up to the topmost floor, and was surprised to almost hit Neji square in the face as he walked distractedly out of the elevator.

"K…Kakashi-san!" Neji yelped, pulling away.

"Oh, Neji," Kakashi exclaimed. "Sorry…I wasn't…wasn't looking where I was going."

"Never mind," Neji said, brushing away a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "Err…going to see Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Is he in?"

Neji shrugged. "I just came here, too. I wanted to throw away some trash I found in my pocket."

"Oh," Kakashi said.

They went on their way to the room. Neji was twiddling with his thumbs all the way. Kakashi was getting agitated about it, but decided to say nothing yet. He pushed the doorbell and waited for Sasuke to open the door.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

Kakashi pressed again.

They waited and waited for another ten seconds, before Neji blurted out.

"N…Naruto…!"

Kakashi blinked and looked at him as if he were mad.

"What?"

"N…NarutoisSasuke'sroommate," Neji blurted.

"What?" Kakashi looked at Neji strangely. _What on earth is he trying to say…?_

Neji took a deep breath and said in what was more like a squeak, "Naruto is Sasuke's roommate."

Several seconds passed.

"_Naruto_?" The first picture that came into Kakashi's mind was brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I, err," Neji guiltily bit his lip. "Forgot to adjust the heater when I left Sasuke's room last night. When I realized my mistake, I went to his room immediately. But Naruto was there packing his bags. I…I wasn't sure why he was there. He was supposed to come either today or even tomorrow. But he said something about miscommunications in his house, so he had to come earlier. But…but I don't think he might do anything to Sasuke…he's not a bad person."

Kakashi took several minutes to take this in. When he finally did, he rammed his fist into the door.

Neji let out a small squeak. "K…K-Kakashi-san?"

"What the _hell_ did Naruto do to Sasuke?" Kakashi growled out. "Why aren't they in their room?"

"M…maybe Sasuke went with Naruto…to breakfast," Neji suggested timidly.

"Sasuke won't just follow _anyone_ he knows for only one night," Kakashi snapped.

"We should c-check the cafeteria, still," Neji winced at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

Kakashi growled and stormed straight for the cafeteria.

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the table, a plate of toast and a bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto had noticed him struggling with the long, thick ramen noodles earlier on, so he decided he should get a pair of scissors to help Sasuke cut them.

He slid out of his seat and went to ask one of the shopkeepers for a pair of scissors.

Kakashi ran to the cafeteria with Neji hot on his heels.

"K-Kakashi-san – you shouldn't make a scene…!"

But Kakashi had already banged the cafeteria doors open. There was a loud gasp from Neji and a growl reverberated from Kakashi.

A tall, tanned, sunny-haired boy was holding a pair of scissors and walking up to a familiar boy.

The boy was seemingly fast asleep, his head on the table, his arms wrapped around. And Naruto was creeping up on him _with a pair of scissors._

Kakashi didn't know when he'd gone from standing at the cafeteria doorway, to ramming Naruto into the ground. He didn't know when his grip had changed from being on the cafeteria door to on Naruto's shoulders, digging in deeply, holding the boy still. He didn't know when Neji had arrived behind him, frantic in pulling him away from Naruto.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?_" Kakashi growled, shaking Naruto violently. "Huh! _What the hell do you think you are doing?_"

"K-Kakashi-san, get off him, please!" Neji pleaded, making feeble attempts to pull the strong, heavy man away from Naruto. "Kakashi-san!"

"Get _off_ me!" Naruto kicked wildly but Kakashi, being much stronger, pushed him down.

"What _were_ you thinking?" Kakashi growled out.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto demanded angrily.

Kakashi gestured wildly to the still sleeping Sasuke. "Explain why you were walking towards him with a pair of _scissors_, you murderer!"

"What the hell!" Naruto snapped. "What are you talking about! I wasn't going to do anything to Sasuke…"

"What does it _look_ like from my point of view!" Kakashi snapped. "You were _creeping_ up on him while he was _sleeping_!"

"I was going to cut his _noodles,_ not _him_!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Kakashi's grip slackened for a moment, and Neji yanked him off while Naruto gave him a gentle kick to shove him away.

"Kakashi-san!" Neji exclaimed.

Luckily, there weren't any other students in the cafeteria yet. Only one shop was opened, and the shopkeeper had thankfully gone away to the washroom earlier on.

"What the hell is your idea!" Naruto yelled, furious and trying to strike at Kakashi. Neji immediately came in between them.

"Both of you, shut up," Neji hissed. He gestured wildly at Sasuke. "Don't wake him up and see us like this!"

They both shut up immediately. Sasuke was still asleep, his head resting on the table. He was snoring softly, his lips slightly parted. Neji glared at Kakashi and Naruto, gesturing wildly for them to move to a corner of the canteen, at least.

Once they were that, Naruto angrily whispered, "What the _hell_ is going on?" he glared at Kakashi. "What the heck were you doing, you crazy old man?"

"Naruto, shush!" Neji snapped. "Kakashi-san mistook your actions, alright?"

"What!" Kakashi interrupted at once. "He was trying to _kill_ Sasuke!"

"I was going to cut his noodles, not him!" Naruto shot back.

"Give me proof of that," Kakashi growled harshly. "You were walking up from behind, playing with a pair of scissors, while he's sleeping like some sort of kitten…"

"So what!"

"So what would I think?" Kakashi's voice rose.

"Shush!" Neji reminded him.

"I wasn't planning on _anything_, alright?" Naruto snapped. "So don't judge people without using that empty brain of yours, sensei!"

"Kakashi! Naruto! It was a misunderstand, okay?" Neji pulled them apart firmly. "It's nobody fault! Look, the students are coming soon. We can't let them see your quarrel. Kakashi-san! Naruto! Calm down already!" the black-haired boy dragged the both of them back to the table and shoved them onto the seats. Sasuke was awakened by the thump made by the tall man and the slightly buff teenager and he lifted his head sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

When he saw Kakashi, his face seemed to light up and he ran out of his seat, running to Kakashi, throwing his arms around the older man, somehow getting onto his lap at the same time.

Kakashi, as pissed as he might've been earlier, still smiled, ruffling his head up. "Hey, kiddo. How are you?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "Where did you go?"

"Why, I was in my room, of course," Kakashi explained, stroking the boy's hair.

"Why did you go?"

"Because I can't stay with you, Sasuke," Kakashi answered. "Was it scary last night?"

"It was. And it was cold."

"Yes, I heard," Kakashi chuckled. "Neji forgot to adjust the heater for you, didn't he?" Neji turned slightly red.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "But it got better."

"What got better?"

"It wasn't cold anymore," Sasuke said.

"Oh?"

"Naruto adjusted it," Neji explained to Sasuke, knowing full well Kakashi would happily neglect this little detail. "Don't you have to thank Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Na…ru…to?"

"Yes," Neji smiled gently at the smaller boy.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned, holding up a hand to wave.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for several moments, before he turned back to Kakashi.

"But…he doesn't look like a naruto to me."

Sasuke's awakening seemed to somehow ease the tension between Kakashi and Naruto, though they were still visibly fighting for the smaller boy's attention. Neji shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

_These two…are getting even more childish than Sasuke._

As the cafeteria began to get crowded, Kakashi led Sasuke out of the place so that he wouldn't be too frightened.

"Naruto!" Sasuke latched onto Naruto like they'd known each other for years and the blonde grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, yes – stop that!" Naruto laughed, pushing Sasuke gently away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again.

They were back in Naruto and Sasuke's room. The two boys were currently in the middle of a pillow fight, in sync with a gentle one-sided fistfight.

"Amazing…" Neji murmured. "He's really got his way with Sasuke…"

Kakashi sighed. 'Got his way' was the understatement of the year. Naruto practically had Sasuke in the palm of his hand.

"If you don't mind," Naruto said poisonously, suddenly appearing in front of them. "This is _our_ room. Are you going to sit there all day?"

Kakashi growled, jumping to his feet at once. He walked to Sasuke, ruffled his hair and smiled, saying he'd be back later, and stormed out of the room. Neji sighed and gave Naruto a look. "You didn't have to push it."

Naruto just scowled. "What about you? Are you going to stay here all day? Don't you have to go see Gaara or something?"

"Don't _you_?"

"Not yet. He's still mad at me," Naruto shot back. "For taking that book back too early."

Neji sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Sasuke cocked his head slightly, when he saw Kakashi and Neji leave the room, one after the other. He got out of Naruto's bed and ran to the door, trying to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke," Naruto called. "Don't go there."

"Where did they go?" Sasuke asked, turning back to face the sunny-haired boy.

"They just left. I expect they'll be back soon."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sasuke seemed contented with that. He went away from the door and climbed back up Naruto's bed. The blonde had got out his laptop and was currently amusing himself by chatting with his friends using MSN.

"What…what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, this?" Naruto grinned. "I guess having Kakashi as some sort of father for you really makes things…less interesting." He began to explain. "This is called MSN. It's where you can add friends, and chat with them over the net. It's like a super instant emailing system. You know what email is, right?" Sasuke nodded. Kakashi had explained to him before.

"K-Kakashi…always does that," Sasuke whispered.

"I bet he does," Naruto smiled. "He must be a busy man, seeing he's so smart."

"Naruto doesn't like Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, a little confused. There was a bit of bitter edge lacing Naruto's words.

"No, not that," Naruto answered softly. Sasuke shrugged it off. He walked over to his bed and picked up Candy, hugging the animal close.

Yawning quietly, he snuggled up against Naruto, curled up on his side and fell asleep again.

Naruto look at Sasuke strangely.

Does he like me that much? 

Naruto leaned returned his attention to his computer. He watched with mild interest as a little pop-up that read, 'Neji has signed in'.

Naruto sighed and started a conversation.

_Naruto-the-Great says: _Hey, Neji.

_Neji says:_ Hello, Naruto.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ I think you owe me several explanations.

_Neji says:_ And so I do. Where do you want to start?

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Like why Sasuke is so weird?

_Neji says:_ I wouldn't call him weird.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Whatever. So he's not weird. But what's wrong with him? Is he sick?

_Neji says:_ Physically, no. Mentally, yes.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Oooookay. And what's up with that sensei?

_Neji says:_ Oh, you mean Kakashi-sensei?

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ If it's that stuck-up silver-haired guy, then yes.

_Neji says:_ Naruto…

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ What? It's the truth. Who the hell did he think he was?

_Neji says:_ Whatever. But it was you who made your actions so suspicious.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ So I am supposed to shout out to the whole cafeteria that I'm just going to cut Sasuke's noodles, nothing suspicious?

_Neji says:_ What I tell you about Kakashi, you mustn't tell anyone else. Okay?

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ You can trust me, Neji. I thought you knew that already.

_Neji says:_ You better. If you break the promise, I'll break your neck.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ I'm bleeding inside, Neji. That hurt.

_Neji says:_ Go get a life, Uzumaki.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Whatever. Just get along with the grandmother story.

_Neji says:_ You moron. Kakashi is just a little protective of Sasuke, okay? That's because Kakashi is Sasuke's guardian, and they've been together for like, what? – nine years? It's obvious that Kakashi is kind of overly attached.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Why so protective? It's not like anyone wants to kill Sasuke.

_Neji says:_ You have no idea, Naruto…

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ What? There is somebody who wants to kill Sasuke?

_Neji says:_ Nah. Just joking. I got to go. See you.

_Naruto-the-Great says:_ Bye.

'Neji has left the conversation' was seen. Naruto sighed and dwelled a bit on what Neji had said and started to switch off his computer. He looked down at Sasuke, who had somehow managed to get almost half of his body onto the larger boy's lap. He was curled up into a little ball, and snoring softly. Naruto brushed some ebony hair away from his eyes.

I can't believe I was thinking of getting rid of you… 

Naruto reached into the bag next to him and pulled out a photo. A photo of a man with spiky yellow hair of an improbable shade, wearing a naughty grin on his face. Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

Sighing to himself, he picked up the photo and slipped it back into his bag. He laid down onto his side, bringing Sasuke up against his chest and he looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy.

Does somebody want to kill you, too? 

--

--

--

How was that! Was it a bit too cheesy again? Or corny, maybe? Sorry about the MSN, full-sentence, perfect grammar thing. I'm too lazy to shorten all the words because I'm mainly a fast typist, and typing short stuff is a bit of a brain-wreck for me, because I have to think on what kind of short formed words I want to use.

For those of you who don't catch the 'naruto' joke, 'naruto' actually means 'fishcake'. Sasuke was introduced to Naruto, and when he was told of Naruto's name, the first thing he thought of was a fishcake. Very childish, right? But I want to make Sasuke as childish as possible for his age.

I'm hurt! Yashamaru wasn't in this chapter at all. But he'll be in soon enough! Okay! Now for the sneak preview…

_Sneak Preview of Chapter 13: Silent Reflections_

"How do you expect me to believe you! Arashi's son?" Kakashi yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "_Your father killed my best friend!_"

"Kakashi!" Yashamaru exclaimed.

"Let me finish!" Kakashi snapped. "You are all the same! You take other people's trust, and then you betray it! All of you Uzumaki! All of you are the same! You're no different from your father! So, listen up and listen up good: _stay away from Sasuke._ You hear me? I won't lose him like I lost Rin! He's the only thing I have left!"

"I would _never_ do anything to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back in rage. "How can you _think_ that? Just because I'm the son of the guy who killed your girlfriend, you take it out on me!"

"My _what_!" Kakashi hollered. "You _brat_, she was _more_ than a friend! She was like my sister! _Your_ father killed her! He murdered her! You know what? She _looked up to him_! And in the end, he _killed_ her! Your mother betrayed her friends, your relatives and cousins and grandparents all did that kind of thing! Sucking up to somebody, then hurting them! _Killing_ them! Do you know how painful it is to lose a precious person? You've never felt it! And _I_ saw my friend go to hell and back, just because of her death! And I had to feel that pain! That pain of loss that she will never be coming back!"

"I've lost my father! I've lost everyone except my mother! And she's in an institution!" Kakashi looked ready to bark back some hurtful remark.

"The both of you! Calm down!" Yashamaru shouted.

Both Kakashi and Naruto spun around to glare at him. Neji shook his head and felt completely helpless.

I can't believe…how bad this turned out… End of Sneak Preview of Chapter 13: Silent Reflections 

How is it? Does it make you simply _yearn_ for Chapter 13? Well, that's all folks. I hope you don't forget to review! And if you have any good advice to give, I'll be happy to take it. And another note: FLAMES WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED. So you remember that well, if you are planning to flame me.

Love y'all!

Ja!


	13. Chapter 13: Silent Reflections

Hi, everyone! This was one disgusting wait, wasn't it? But I truly could not find the time to type and edit my story! I've just finished editing it, and my eyes hurt! I spent a long time on this chapter, so I hope it's up to your expectations! It's 16 pages without the author's notes in the front and back and dashes that separate the story into different scenes, and it was a _lot_ of hard work, and mind you, personally I think it's a bit long-winded, but forgive me. Loads of things happen in this chapter, so I hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

And please, don't forget to review! I appreciate all reviews from all of you who read my story! And I'm very happy with the number of reviews! Thank you very much, everyone who supports me!

Right, the recaps now.

Last Chapter: The beginning of it was Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting. Sasuke is rather cute in the front, and Naruto is completely taken away by Sasuke's cuteness. Anyway, Kakashi mistakes Naruto trying to kill Sasuke with a pair of scissors, but Kakashi doesn't believe that Naruto didn't mean it. Neji and Naruto talk here and talk there, and Sasuke just stays himself, while surprising everyone with his behavior towards Naruto. In the meantime, Kakashi's hatred for Naruto grows.

This Chapter: Lots happening in this chapter. First of all, Naruto and Kakashi get feistier, and tried to kill each other. Guess who gets hurt? Well, you have to read to find out, right? Anyway, this chapter is mainly about thinking(so I derived the chapter title from here) and the scope of this chapter is mainly about everyone, and what they're thinking. Oh, yes – and Sasuke's got a few surprises, too.

Read, and please enjoy it! Don't forget to review, ne?

--

Silent Reflections

--

--

Yashamaru scratched his head and sighed, when Neji told him the _entire_ upset between a certain Hatake Kakashi and a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

"I just _knew_ they were going to hit it off bad, but I didn't think _this_ bad," Yashamaru sighed, plopping down onto a chair. "Neji-kun, anything else?"

"Nothing," Neji shrugged. "Except that Sasuke seems to like Naruto a lot."

Yashamaru smiled weakly. "Is that so? Good for him, then. He's finally starting to open up more."

"I wouldn't put so much hope in it, if I were you, Yashamaru-san," Neji said darkly, narrowing his eyes. "He's still freaks out every now and then."

"Oh, well…can't expect perfection just yet…" Yashamaru returned to their earlier topic. "So they've been ignoring each other since the noodle incident?"

"Yeah."

"Sigh…" Yashamaru wondered what to do. Kakashi couldn't possibly watch Sasuke 24/7, and neither could Neji do the same now, since they were in different rooms and completely different blocks. The headmaster had even arranged Sasuke's timetable precisely according to Naruto's. Apparently, Naruto was the headmaster's grandson. That's why they had been put in the same room – him and Sasuke.

"They're going to be flying at each other's throats, next," Neji said. "I mean, just _look_ at how poisonously they glare at each other every time they see each other. Bless Sasuke…he just walks past without even _noticing._ They're both fighting over him, obviously. And he doesn't even know it…"

Yashamaru chuckled weakly. "Yes…that sounds just like the little boy I know."

"Sometimes, I don't understand just how naïve he can get," Neji shook his head with a sigh. "If he noticed, maybe he could do something about Naruto and Kakashi."

"He still thinks like a child, Neji," Yashamaru said, crossing his arms. "He can't help any of this. But for the meantime, just to keep those two a proper distance from each other, try to keep Sasuke to yourself, okay?"

"I try," Neji said. "But all Sasuke wants to do nowadays is tag after Naruto."

"Gosh…that's surprising."

"I'd say."

"Oh, well," Yashamaru said. "I'll try to talk sense into Kakashi. I'm sure he'll stop all of this, and apologize to Naruto-kun." But inside he was thinking differently.

_If Kakashi actually can swallow his pride and apologize to the kid, it's an obvious sign of the sky falling._

"Are you sure…?" Neji asked uneasily.

"Well, no," Yashamaru admitted. "In fact, I'm quite sure he won't want to apologize…he just doesn't listen to reason whenever it comes to…Rin."

"Do you think it'll become worse? I mean…school's starting in two days…they can't keep fighting on like this. It's going to attract trouble, especially if they quarrel publicly," Neji said pointedly.

"Hopefully…they can resolve this _before_ school starts. Anyway, most of the students have arrived already. It'd be just as bad as if they can't control themselves starting from now," Yashamaru said. "Moreover, they might frighten Sasuke with their endless squabbles. So try to keep Sasuke to yourself, okay, Neji-kun?"

"Yes…"

"Right, I'll go speak with Kakashi now. Why don't you go find Sasuke?"

"Sure thing, Yashamaru-san."

Yashamaru watched as the black-haired boy left his quarters.

--

"Sorry, Kakashi-_sensei_," Naruto emphasized sarcastically, as he purposely knocked into the older man while carrying several boxes.

"You're forgiven, Naruto-_kun_," Kakashi shot back, an equal amount of poison in his words.

_Heavens…_Neji thought, _this is getting worse…_

The two individuals promptly ignored each other and went their opposite directions. Naruto was cursing Kakashi when Neji caught up with him.

"What, Neji?" Naruto asked the black-haired boy, noticing him at last.

"Knock it off, will you?"

"Only if he does," Naruto replied promptly.

_And when I was just thinking this couldn't possibly get even worse…_Neji thought to himself. "Where's Sasuke?"

"In our room," Naruto replied curtly. "I told him to wait for me there. Now, if you don't mind, Neji – I'm supposed to take this stuff up for Sakura-chan, so see you _later_."

Neji mentally rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I might be taking Sasuke with me, so if you don't see him, don't freak out." Before he left, however, he made sure he blew a comment straight into the blonde's face. "You could quit acting like a jackass."

Way before Naruto could retaliate, he made a dash for the exit and went straight to Aki.

--

_How dare he freaking call me a jackass?_ Naruto thought angrily as he stormed down the corridor.

He marched blindly down the corridor, before he simply blasted himself into a room with an open door. He couldn't care less whose room was that.

"And what are you doing here, Naruto?" a terrifyingly familiar voice demanded of him.

Naruto spun around and found himself staring face-to-face with the man he wanted to meet the least in the whole wide world – Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah, you must be Naruto-kun," a man Naruto recognized as one of the new teachers came out of the bathroom.

At that moment, somebody banged into the room, promptly shutting the door behind him as he entered. Naruto turned around again to see yet another new teacher march into the room, grumbling angrily.

"Why don't the two of you close the door? Ever heard of the word 'privacy'? And who is this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the first new teacher raised his eyebrows. "Why are you here, Naruto? To see Kakashi?"

_In your dreams,_ Naruto thought. "Err…no, I wasn't looking for anything…I'll just go now…"

Kakashi glared at him. Naruto glared equally forcefully back. The first man seemed to notice it, and he shook his head, sighing. "Why are the two of you looking at each other like you want to kill?"

"Do you _know_ who this kid is, Kotetsu?" Kakashi growled.

The second man leaned forward to take a closer look at Naruto. The blonde felt his personal space being most rudely intruded upon, and took several steps back, all the while glaring at the man who was looking at him so intensely.

"You are _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" the second man inquired.

"So what if I am?" Naruto growled out. He knew where these guys were going. _They're going to talk about my father…about what he did!_

Kotetsu sighed, shaking his head. "Leave it, Izumo." The second man backed away from Naruto. Kotetsu turned to Kakashi. "You can't really go on hating the guy forever, you know, Kakashi. Besides, his kid has nothing to do with anything he did. That's the past. Don't let the past affect this kid, when he's done nothing wrong."

Naruto almost screamed for joy. _He…he understands!_

"Kotetsu, you _know_ this family itself is some kind of…of…"

"The fact that everyone betrays everyone else?" Izumo asked offhandedly.

"_Yes_."

"Who's to say this kid is going to do the same?" Kotetsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's to say he won't?" Kakashi countered.

"Look, I don't _know_ what the hell my father did to you, but it's got nothing to do with me!" Naruto growled out angrily. "I don't know why you hate me, or what the hell happened, but it's got freaking nothing to do with me! I don't care what my family did before, but I'm _not like them_!"

"Unfortunately, I'm convinced you are!" Kakashi growled out. "Your father killed my friend!"

"W-what!" Naruto took a step back.

"_Your father killed my friend!_" Kakashi echoed with louder emphasis. His eyes were burning with a feral hatred – an obvious disregard for Naruto.

Naruto hated those eyes. Those eyes were the same as the thousands of people before – people who refused to acknowledge him the same way, who refused to see his existence as one of no threat. It was as if he was a monster. It was not his fault he came from such a family – nor his fault that his father committed such cruel crimes.

If…if his friend was killed by my father…it means his friend is that kid…from long ago… 

"You _know_ now, right?" Kakashi snapped out. "Your father killed my friend! But nobody would believe it! And I'm _glad_ to be the one who destroyed him!"

"You…you were one of those who arrested him?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes_," Kakashi spat out. "I joined the police force at 16."

He is…a genius… 

"Four years I fought to reach my fullest potential, to make sure _I_ was the one who put an end to your father," Kakashi growled. "He committed so many disgusting crimes, but nobody would _ever_ take the word of a child, will they?"

"Kakashi, that's far enough –" Kotetsu butted in.

"No!" Kakashi swiped him away fiercely. "Right now, I don't give a damn about your father. He's in the past. Right now, I only care about Sasuke. If you make _any_ move to hurt him, you'll have hell to pay."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "How can you think I will…"

"Kakashi, how can you say something like that?" Kotetsu growled. "Stop that!"

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Everyone thinks this of me…just because of…who my family is… 

--

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Neji nudged the sleeping boy gently. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Sasuke just gave a little whine and snuggled under the pillows again. It seemed that Naruto's pillows were on his bed, too. The smaller boy snuggled underneath the covers, yawning sleepily. Neji gave him a gentle poke. "C'mon, Sasuke. We'll go out to the garden for a stroll, okay?"

Sasuke shook his head in the pillows. Neji sighed and gave the boy a gentle yank, successfully pulling him up. The boy gave him an obstinate look, before reluctantly crawling out of bed, clinging onto Neji's hand like a child. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"He's helping a friend, I think," Neji said.

"Kakashi?"

"In his room," Neji answered. "So it's just you and me. Now, you be good and listen to me, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Unfortunately, at that very second, something began to knock repetitively against the window. Neji gave a sign of resignation. "Oh, it's started to rain. Looks like we can't go out, after all."

"Kakashi," Sasuke tugged on Neji's hand. "I want to see Kakashi."

"Hmm? But he came to see you just now," Neji said, looking down. "Besides, I should think he's busy."

"No!" Sasuke shook his head, and gave Neji's hand a rather strong pull, much to the white-eyed boy's surprise. "Kakashi…bad thing is going to happen…"

"What bad thing?" Neji asked curiously.

"Some…thing," Sasuke whispered. "I want to see Kakashi!"

It was the first time Neji had ever heard Sasuke speak in such a commanding, desperate manner that he could find no means to disobey the smaller boy. "Alright," he said, tightening his grasp on the small pale hand. "We'll go find Kakashi." As soon as he finished saying that, the smaller boy pulled him along out of the room.

--

"What do you understand about me!" Kakashi yelled. "What do you know about me! What do you know what happened!"

--

"Obito…Obito…stop crying, please…" 

"_She's gone, Kakashi…she's gone…because…no, no…I failed…I couldn't protect her in the end…tell me she's alive, Kakashi! Tell me she's alive!"_

"_Obito…she's really…gone…"_

"_No! She's alive! Please, Kakashi! I beg you! I beg everything of you – tell me she's alive!"_

_But she isn't, Obito…she's never coming back to us…never…_

--

Kakashi could feel tears in his eyes. "What the hell do you understand!"

Naruto glared at him. "I may not understand anything about you – that much is true! But that doesn't give you a right to accuse me just because of what my father did to you! Just because of what my entire family has done! That doesn't give you a right to accuse me of intentionally hurting Sasuke!"

"Kakashi! Stop that!" Izumo shouted. "Stop it!"

The door flung open and Yashamaru ran in. "What the…Kakashi! Are you…"

"Keep quiet!" Kakashi shouted angrily. He turned back to Naruto. "You're all the same. I've lived long enough to know that!"

--

Neji stared strangely as Sasuke practically dragged him over to Kakashi's room.

_Well…he's actually energetic about something other than sleeping and drawing for a change…I suppose that's…good…but what does he mean…bad thing?_

_Or more importantly…how does he know?_

--

"How do you expect me to believe you! Arashi's son?" Kakashi yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "_Your father killed my best friend!_"

"Kakashi!" Yashamaru exclaimed.

"Let me finish!" Kakashi snapped. "You are all the same! You take other people's trust, and then you betray it! All of you Uzumaki! All of you are the same! You're no different from your father! So, listen up and listen up good: _stay away from Sasuke._ You hear me? I won't lose him like I lost Rin! He's the only thing I have left!"

"I would _never_ do anything to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back in rage. "How can you _think_ that? Just because I'm the son of the guy who killed your girlfriend, you take it out on me!"

"My _what_!" Kakashi hollered. "You _brat_, she was _more_ than a friend! She was like my sister! _Your_ father killed her! He murdered her! You know what? She _looked up to him_! And in the end, he _killed_ her! Your mother betrayed her friends, your relatives and cousins and grandparents all did that kind of thing! Sucking up to somebody, then hurting them! _Killing_ them! Do you know how painful it is to lose a precious person? You've never felt it! And _I_ saw my friend go to hell and back, just because of her death! And I had to feel that pain! That pain of loss that she will never be coming back!"

"I've lost my father! I've lost everyone except my mother! And she's in an institution!" Kakashi looked ready to bark back some hurtful remark.

"The both of you! Calm down!" Yashamaru shouted.

Both Kakashi and Naruto spun around to glare at him.

"_Calm down? _You expect me to _calm down_?" Naruto screamed. "This guy is accusing me of things, and saying I haven't lost anything! This…this unreasonable bastard! You know what? I'm _glad_ you went through all that pain! It's fine! You're a detestable bastard, I'll have you know that!"

Kakashi was about to strike at him when Yashamaru leapt forward to hold him back. "Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi! How can you hit a student?"

"Why, you…" Kakashi growled. "Say that again, Uzumaki…try saying that again!"

--

They came to Kakashi's block. Neji kept holding Sasuke's hand.

Jeez…whatever this bad thing is…I only hope that we don't walk in on something unpleasant… 

_Like Kakashi-san and Naruto arguing. Worse…trying to kill each other._

--

Kakashi broke free of Yashamaru's grip. He ran forward, grabbing the table lamp and bringing it down on Naruto. The blonde dodged it effectively, while the two officers ran forward to try and stop Kakashi. Yashamaru tried to hold Naruto back, but the two were too crazy in rage.

They began to throw things at each other. Everything they could get a hold of – furniture, books and everything that Kotetsu, Izumo and Yashamaru failed to protect.

--

"There, that's the door," Neji smiled.

Suddenly, Sasuke broke free of Neji's hold. He sprinted.

"Sasuke, wait up!"

--

Naruto grinned, almost maniacally. He was holding a slim, small glass vase that was holding a lily from before. Kakashi was gripping his shoulder in pain, as blood gushed out of his large gash caused by a flying piece of glass from a broken chess set. Though both Naruto's legs hurt from getting knocked here and there, he didn't buckle.

Izumo and Kotetsu were immobile on the couch, having sustained hits from both Naruto and Kakashi in their blind rage. Yashamaru was knocked out, after having his head hit against the side table.

Without a second thought, Naruto brought the glass vase down on Kakashi.

--

Neji ran to the door, just in the most painful time to see Naruto bring a small, slim but horribly dangerous glass vase down on Sasuke.

--

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto wanted to hit Kakashi. But from the start, he knew their relationship was bad. But, still – he didn't understand why Naruto would want to hurt someone like Kakashi, who was a kind person. 

To Sasuke, Kakashi was his caretaker, his family.

And Sasuke would never let anyone hurt him.

--

"_Sasuke_!" Neji screamed.

Izumo and Kotetsu struggled to their feet as the ebony-haired boy fell to the ground on his side, blood pouring out profusely in thick rivers from the wound in his head.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi screamed out, just as loud, leaning forward to bring the boy into his arms. The screams woke Yashamaru out of his unconsciousness, and he immediately ran to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I'm sorry…oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt him…" Naruto collapsed on the floor, muttering rubbish. "He was in the way…didn't…didn't see him…"

"Stop the bleeding!" Kotetsu ordered. "Izumo, grab a shirt!"

Izumo yanked a stray t-shirt from the arm of the sofa, and pressed it against Sasuke's wound. The boy was already deep in unconsciousness, his eyes closed. Kakashi was practically ignoring everybody else, holding the small boy close to his chest, whispering incoherently and almost inaudibly. Neji caught bits of it here and there.

"Don't die…please…Sasuke…don't…don't…go…leave…you're…okay…you're going to be…going…okay…"

"Call an ambulance," Izumo ordered. "Neji-kun."

"Right," Neji scrambled to his feet and raced for the phone. He dialed the right numbers.

All the while speaking to the paramedics, all the way telling the venue of the school, he thought of nothing except…

How could Sasuke have known? 

--

"He…he protected Kakashi?" Megumi exclaimed. "For real?"

"Yes, Megumi-san," Yashamaru said. "And according to Neji-kun's story, it seemed that he somehow knew Kakashi was in some sort of danger. He _demanded_ to see Kakashi – practically. It was the first time Neji-kun knew him so commanding."

"Well," Megumi bit her bottom lip. "His mental stability will have a 60 chance of still being normal after he's discharged…of course…some fear of Naruto will come…speaking of Naruto…how is he?"

"Not too well," Izumo said. "He and Kakashi had a pretty heated argument. And they were…throwing things at each other. Kotetsu, Yashamaru and I all got hurt from the flying things. Not just Naruto was throwing – Kakashi was throwing, too. You know who Naruto is, right? He's…Arashi's…kid."

"I know that," Megumi said simply. "I expected this of Kakashi's behavior. But, Naruto…how is he, exactly?"

"Well, since you've asked him to go back to his room," Yashamaru scratched the back of his head. "I've asked my nephew to check on him, and he says he's muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" again and again."

"Because he's the one who hurt Sasuke?"

"There's no other reason, is there?" Izumo said matter-of-factly.

"Obviously Naruto and Kakashi should _never_ get within two feet of each other ever again," Kotetsu said sarcastically. "Just look at this mess. And Sasuke…he shouldn't have been the one to get hurt."

"Because we couldn't stop the two of them," Yashamaru shook his head. "Sasuke shouldn't have gotten hurt. What…what does the headmaster say? He's not going to…fire Kakashi, is he?"

"No," Megumi crosses her arms. "Jiraiya is not as unreasonable as that. He understands. I've known him from before for a while now. Is Sasuke badly hurt?"

"The doctors say he might have a head concussion," Yashamaru said. "He hasn't woken up since he was hit. Kakashi's been with him the entire time."

"You don't have to tell me that," Megumi said briskly. "It's kind of obvious. How unfortunate for something like this to happen just when school is going to start."

_Yeah,_ Yashamaru thought. _But I have a feeling…it's going to get worse._

--

I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry… 

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…_

Naruto opened his red-raw eyes to see Neji standing in front of him.

"How long are you going to keep blaming yourself?" Neji asked pointedly.

"It's my fault," Naruto whispered. "I…I…I hurt him. And I kept saying…I would never…do such a thing."

"You didn't do it on purpose," Neji said, drawing a chair up in front of the sunny-haired boy. "You weren't planning to injure him."

"But…I was a monster…what was I _thinking_?" Naruto choked out. "I wanted to hit somebody…I might have killed that somebody…even Kakashi…I…maybe I really am a monster…like the rest of my family were…like my father…"

"No, you aren't like them!" Neji sighed. "You always said that. Why doubt yourself now?"

"Neji!" Naruto grabbed the black-haired boy's shoulders and shook them roughly. "I hurt Sasuke – almost _killed_ him! Even if I hadn't meant to hurt him…I still wanted to _kill_ Kakashi! Neji, I wanted to _kill_ him! I was thinking of that! Tell me – isn't that the perception of a monster?" he buried his face in his hands. "I can't…can't believe I wanted to do that! What have I _become_?"

"You're still Naruto!" Neji shook him back roughly, almost in revenge. "If I were you, I'd do the same! I can't understand you, Naruto – I really, truthfully don't know what it's like being a criminal's son, being discriminated by society, by others – but…I know it isn't easy! And it's _not your fault_! You didn't mean to hurt anyone, and that's enough to say you aren't a monster!"

Naruto was speechless for a moment, before drooping his head again. "Is…is Sasuke okay?"

Neji smiled. "He's going to be fine. Just knocked out for the moment. Trust me."

"Where is he?"

"At a hospital," Neji replied. "Kakashi is with him. The doctors say he's going to be just fine, so you don't worry, okay? Take a rest. School starts in two days. You don't want to tire yourself out and make yourself sick just yet, right? Do you want me to call Gaara in to keep you company?"

Thinking of the stoic but understanding red-head made Naruto nod.

"Good," Neji stood up. "When you're feeling better, I'm sure Jiraiya-san will let you go to the hospital. I'll call Gaara here now."

Naruto watched Neji's retreating back, thinking, _what have I done?_

--

Kakashi paced the private ward up and down, jumping up every time he saw the frail boy on the bed stir, and slumping his shoulders every time the boy didn't wake up after all.

Sasuke…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…to… 

"Jeez, watching you like that makes me dizzy," Shizune commented, jotting down a few notes on her clipboard. "He's going to be fine, as long as you don't keep making earthquakes with your annoying pacing. It's grating on my nerves."

"I can't help it," Kakashi collapsed onto a plastic chair next to the hospital bed.

"Somebody else is feeling worse than you now," Shizune said, not looking up. "I'll have you know. Tsunade-sama got a call from Megumi-san. Naruto-kun isn't too well."

"Why should he not be?" Kakashi spat out. "He's the one who hit Sasuke."

"He wanted to hit you," Shizune punched a hole in her paper with her pen. "You only didn't get hit because Sasuke stood in front of you." Shizune bit her lip. "Naruto-kun's objective wasn't Sasuke. He never wanted to hurt Sasuke. He won't ever want to! Why can't you understand that, Kakashi?" she smoothed down the small flap of paper from the hole.

"I'm not so stupid anymore," Kakashi crossed his arms. "To believe the words of an Uzumaki."

"The problem with you," Shizune commented. "Is that your hatred truly refuses to be extinguished. Why can't you give Naruto a chance? Why can't you give _yourself_ another chance?"

"I _gave_ Arashi a freaking chance, Shizune!" Kakashi snapped. "Despite what people said about him, I _still gave him a chance_! Look what happened! He killed Rin. He killed my friend who was almost, - no just like a sister to me! Obito had to go back and forth mental institutions just because of this. Do you think I'll be just as gullible again? You're wrong, Shizune. I won't _ever_ trust an Uzumaki. I can trust a Hyuuga, I can trust a Sabaku, I can trust a Sannin, Shizune – but I _can't_ trust an Uzumaki."

Shizune shook her head. "That's why I said your hatred truly refuses to be extinguished. You are too protective of Sasuke, but you hate Naruto-kun to the core. What has he ever done to you?"

"Just by being there, just by being near Sasuke, he's doing a hell lot," Kakashi muttered. "If he didn't get on my nerves so much, Sasuke wouldn't have gotten hurt. Sasuke _hates_ pain, Shizune. But he has to feel that – because of the two of us."

"You just don't see reason, Kakashi," Shizune shook her head with a sigh. "Just give Naruto-kun a chance. He's getting along so well with Sasuke – even better than Neji-kun. Naruto could change Sasuke."

"No," Kakashi turned away from Shizune. "He'll only hurt him more when he betrays him in the end. When that happens, Sasuke might never get well again. He was betrayed once, Shizune – by his own flesh and blood. I won't let him feel that pain again."

--

What…where am I? 

_Why is it so dark?_

_Where is Kakashi?_

_Where is Neji?_

_Where is Naruto?_

_I can't see anything. It's all black. I can't feel my body…it's like…I'm floating…where's Kakashi? Where's everybody? Why can't I remember anything? Why does my body feel so numb?_

--

Sasuke cracked opened an eye and his head was whacked with a wave of pain. He jolted out of wherever he was – which felt like a bed – and clutched his head in pain, but unfortunately, the agony worsened. He let out an ear-piercing scream.

Make the pain go away! Why does it hurt? Make the pain go away! Please, anybody! 

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" strong arms wrapped around him, and lifted him from the bed. Sasuke just kept his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the agonizing, roaring pain in his head.

Why does it hurt! Why does it hurt! 

"Let go, Sasuke," hands tried to pry his own hands from clutching at the very roots of his ebony hair. "Let go, Sasuke…let go and the pain will stop. You hear? Let go. It'll feel better, sweetheart. I promise you…let go…" soothing words, hands caressing his own, gently prying his fingers away from his head. Sasuke felt the pain lessen somewhat, and he slowly, painfully opened his eyes.

He looked up and saw Kakashi smiling weakly at him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, making small circles with his hands on his shoulder blades. "Does it still hurt? Do you feel better?"

He nodded, and moved forward weakly, ignoring the dull throb of his head, and wrapped his skinny arms weakly around Kakashi, pulling him closer.

"It hurts…why does it hurt…?"

"Sasuke, don't you remember…?" Kakashi asked softly. He seemed to brush the idea from his head. "Never mind. Forget it. You hit your head, Sasuke…that's why it hurts. But don't worry – the pain will get better soon, and you won't feel it anymore. Okay?" Sasuke felt Kakashi's warm breath against his neck. "The pain will go away, Sasuke. It'll get better. It's going to be alright."

Sasuke whimpered and snuggled closer to Kakashi, feeling the older man wrap his arms tightly around him.

Sasuke buried his face into Kakashi's broad shoulder, and the inviting warmth sent him back to the lulls of sleep.

--

Gaara twitched with annoyance.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…"

Gaara bit his lip. "Oi, Uzumaki. Apologizing to thin air like that isn't going solve anything."

Naruto gave him a harsh glare and Gaara sighed, leaning back comfortably against his chair and sighing deeply. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have never seen you so pathetic in all my 10 years of knowing you."

"Understatement of the year, isn't it?" Naruto growled.

"You're being an idiot."

"And you're being an ass."

Gaara sighed again, wishing he could be somewhere else instead of babysitting his pathetically fallen blonde friend. It was not that Gaara did not want to help Naruto – it was just that the redhead never had much sympathy for those who found that wallowing self-pity for half the day just because of something that was clearly and obviously not their fault. It was pathetic, Gaara thought, to brood. Not to mention that Uchiha Sasuke, the current cause of Naruto's grief and sorrow, had just woken up half an hour ago, and was actually perfectly fine.

Talk about overreacting… 

As far as Gaara knew, he was not the type of person to unnecessarily stick his nose into other people's business, unless those 'other people' happened to be somebody close to him, and required some of his assistance. For as much as Gaara knew, Naruto was currently on an extremely rocky relationship with one of the new teachers, Hatake Kakashi, who also happened to be Sasuke's guardian. Gaara couldn't really care less what was the cause of the terrible relationship, but the situation caught his attention somewhat.

"That boy, whoever he is, has just woken up and he's fine," Gaara sighed. "Why won't you just accept that?"

"Because…because I know I'm the one who hurt him."

"Fine…stay like that," Gaara growled, standing up. "Stay like that forever. Blaming yourself for reasons that are completely unreasonable. Stay like that. Maybe the only kid who can knock some sense into you is that Uchiha kid. Too bad he doesn't have that kind of guts. Why on earth does everyone bother about him anyway? Cowardly, always stuttering, always shrinking away…what on earth is he to you? What is he to _Yashamaru?_"

Gaara stormed to the door, and slammed it shut behind him after exiting quickly.

What's it about him that would make Yashamaru choose him over me? 

--

"Kakashi…I think you should take a rest," Yashamaru whispered, shaking the man's shoulder gently, so as not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"No…I'm fine, Yashamaru…thank you…" Kakashi replied.

"Alright," Yashamaru frowned. "But you need to eat something, at least. Put him back in bed."

Kakashi stood up slowly in resignation, while Yashamaru moved forward to pull the blanket away so that Kakashi could set Sasuke back into bed. When that was done, Yashamaru arranged the covers properly again, and the two men left the room, careful to dim the lights before leaving.

"What if he wakes up and finds that I'm not there?" Kakashi asked. "Won't he be…"

"He won't be waking up so soon again, Kakashi," Yashamaru soothed. "After all, the doctor gave him that drug that's full of sleeping side-effects just now. So he should be asleep for a few more hours or so. During that time, you can jolly well take care of yourself. You can't fall sick when Sasuke needs you."

"I know, I know…" Kakashi grumbled, as they headed for the cafeteria.

Izumo and Kotetsu were both at the cafeteria, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heard that the kid woke up," Izumo smiled. "Be running about anytime soon?"

"Not yet, Izumo – but surely, he will," Yashamaru replied, smiling. "He's just gotten a drug, so he'll be asleep for a while. Did you get Kakashi's lunch?"

"Ordered it five minutes ago," Kotetsu pushed the bento in front of Kakashi. "Eat it, captain."

Kakashi gingerly took a pair of chopsticks and began to eat slowly.

"Neji-kun left a while ago," Izumo told Kakashi. "He has to be back at the school and in bed before 10pm. New school rule for safety precautions against Akatsuki, right?"

Kakashi nodded. He swallowed a ball of rice. "Ashitaka was the one to come up with this. He said that it'd probably be easier for the security staff and maybe us under the investigation, too – if we want to carry out some operations at night. It's comfortable knowing all the students are tucked in bed and away from hindering us."

"Have we given the latest reports to Chairman Kinomiya yet?" Yashamaru asked.

"Well, I've sent him the latest just an hour ago using my laptop," Izumo replied. "There isn't really much to tell – but I've told him practically everything – even Naruto-kun's presence and the fact that Naruto-kun practically whacked that glass into the kid."

"But, Izumo! Won't that arouse suspicion for the Chairman? He might think of making Naruto-kun transfer unnecessarily!" Yashamaru exclaimed. "I heard that the Chairman spites Uzumaki Arashi more than any other criminal on earth. And he was…um…"

"Cheated on by Arashi's wife?" Kakashi finished blandly.

"Kakashi! That's a _wonderful_ way of putting it…" Yashamaru shook his head. "Can you not be so _blunt_?"

"It's a habit," Kakashi said simply. "And the Chairman _was_ cheated by a certain wedded woman, if that is what you want to confirm, Yashamaru. But Arashi's wife is practically deranged now, so there's nothing to worry about any more guys getting cheated on. Arashi's wife…what was her name again?"

"Uzumaki Soraumi?" Izumo suggested.

"Yeah…that was it," Kakashi said. "Soraumi is in some sort of mental institution as of now, right? Which institution?"

"Toou Mental Institution, I think," Kotetsu replied.

"That's not very far from here, is it?" Yashamaru inquired.

"Sure, it's in the town's outback, like the high school," Izumo smirked. "They can't have freaky lunatics running about town, can they? They keep the building a safe defense from society. Not that I have anything against these…mentally unstable people, but they're best not left around normal people. That'd probably just increase the number of patients at Toou."

"By the way," Kotetsu turned to Yashamaru. "Is Naruto-kun alright? Have you heard from Gaara?"

"Not yet," Yashamaru said, sounding a little worried. "It's already pretty late, and coming to 10. They're probably all already asleep or something. I'm sure Naruto-kun is alright."

"Who cares if he is?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Unlike you," Yashamaru said, his voice steely. "There are people who _do_ care."

--

_He was coming._

_He was carrying something._

_Something that would hurt him._

_Something that would cause him pain._

_He was coming._

_He was carrying something._

_Something that would cause pain to others, not just him._

_Something that would hurt many people._

_Something that would hurt Kakashi._

_Something that would hurt Yashamaru._

_Something that would hurt Neji._

_Not just them._

_He was coming._

_He was carrying something._

'_He' was Naruto._

--

Sasuke jolted out of bed and whimpered loudly, the minute pain impacted on his head.

He reached out his quivering fingers in the pitch-darkness and press against his head gently, remembering the incident of earlier with Kakashi. He slowly tangled his fingers in his ebony hair, trying to soothe the screaming ache of his head.

Why…why does it hurt? 

Sasuke looked around the pitch-black room, wondering where everybody else was.

When he registered that probably no one was in the dark room, he recollected the dream.

'_He' was Naruto._

Naruto… 

_Naruto…_

--

_He was running down the hall. He knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right._

_Something that would hurt a lot of people was going to happen._

_He dashed down the corridor he knew well enough by now. He could still hear Neji calling for him to slow down, to stop and explain. But he couldn't._

_He had to stop _him

_He had to stop Naruto._

_He ran into the room he knew. He ran in, and he did what he had to do._

_He felt the glass cracking against his skull._

--

Sasuke screamed, jamming his fingers into his head again.

That was not me! That was not me! 

His thoughts became words, "_That was not me! That was not me!_" he screamed, kicking the bed sheets, flailing about and ignoring the screaming pain of his acquired wound.

The door burst open, and a couple of nurses ran in.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" they asked.

Sasuke knew nothing. He only went back to screaming, "_That was not me! That was not me! That was not me!_"

By then, the doctor had arrived, along with Kakashi, Yashamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu. Sasuke could vaguely make out their forms, but he didn't register their presence. He only screamed and screamed.

Kakashi was suddenly beside him, whispering those familiar, soothing words. He listened.

"What was not you, sweetheart?" Kakashi asked softly, gently removing his fingers from his sweaty ebony hair, and caressing his shoulders. "Tell me…what was not you, Sasuke?"

"…t-t…t-t-that…was n-not me…" Sasuke whimpered softly. "I-I…d-didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

Sasuke did nothing, except bury himself into the warmth of the older man. The man who could always give him the comfort he needed, and asked for nothing in return. Sasuke ignored the powerful throbbing pain in his head, but forced himself to reach Kakashi's ear.

In his fair, weak and frightened voice, he whispered, "I didn't stop Naruto."

--

"He's probably just extremely disturbed with these past events," Megumi sighed, sorting through several bottles of pills. "It's not everyday he finds people trying to hit somebody he cares for very much with a glass vase. He acted out of impulse, when he protected you, Kakashi. That very courage frightens him. That he actually did something like that."

"But why should that scare him?" Yashamaru asked.

"Sasuke is generally, let's put it straightforwardly, a rather cowardly-looking person and timid in nature," when Kakashi flashed her a dangerous glare, Megumi just gave a glare back. "I said, _straightforwardly_, Kakashi. It is the truth. To most people like us – normal people, we'd see him as a coward. Somebody who can't even raise his head to look you in the eye, or speak without a stutter. Sasuke knows that that's himself, that's him – the very person he is. He is not used to doing anything outside this boundary of personality, so with his new actions, he surprises himself, and shocks himself. He doesn't want to be that person, he realizes."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, that boy has been living in some sort of protective shell of his own ever since he was 5-years-old!" Megumi banged her hand on the table. "This is the _first_ time _ever_ he's bothered to come out of it! Away from this logically solvable puzzle is another puzzle of how he _could've_ known you and that Uzumaki boy were fighting!"

"That's a puzzle that could be solved when Sasuke's back to his normal mentality, isn't it?" Yashamaru asked worriedly. "Right now, even if we ask him anything, he'd probably won't answer, right?"

"Yashamaru's right," Megumi said plainly. "However…it might take a while for him to be back to his normal self. And some advice…I suggest you don't let Naruto visit him for the moment. His sense of security isn't too high, and I think Kakashi should be the only one who comes into direct contact with him for now. When he's discharged tomorrow, let him stay in your room, Kakashi. Izumo, Kotetsu, you probably have to shift in with Yashamaru and make the most of it."

"What about Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Neji might be an exception," Megumi said. "It's two days before school, and we've already gotten such a colossal mess." She sighed. "When Sasuke is better, Neji can see him. Maybe we'll have to let Sasuke skip a few days of school, though. He's fighting a mental battle, and it'll take a while before he's over it."

Kakashi bit his bottom lip.

_A lot of things take a long time to get over. And a lot of things happen to Sasuke, too._

--

--

Well…there you are. Chapter 13: Silent Reflections. How was it? Horrible? Boring? I know it's long-winded, but I'm like that! Sigh…

This chapter feels a bit mediocre. But what can I do about it? I can only hope that all of you don't give up on just because of this chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter better – I'm already on it, and I've got plenty of time now, so I'll try to finish it and update it quickly, for all of you! I want you to know that I enjoy writing this story for all of you! But I will make mistakes here and there…and I apologize sincerely.

Chapter 14: Pain's Aftermath will be put up maybe next week, or the week after that, so all of you please be patient! I'll try to update maybe this week, but the possibilities are pretty low.

Anyway, you don't have to listen to me ramble on and on! Thank you for reviewing the past chapters, and please review this one, too! The reviews count, and I will make sure I reply _every single_ review, like I always do! Short or long reviews, I always reply them.

Don't forget to review, okay?

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Pain's Aftermath

Hellooooo everybody! It's here at long last! Chapter 14!! XD 

I'm really, really sorry I didn't update it quickly. But I was really busy. I also know that this chapter isn't strikingly long, but I hope it's of a decent length, even though it's very different, compared to my other chapters. Also, I REALLY need to apologize to Kyra, who's been reviewing and reviewing countless times. I'm really sorry I made you wait, and I'm really grateful for your reviews!

Before I proceed, I just want to tell everyone (if you don't know) that I have posted a new story – it's called _Living in Arkansas._ I'll give a short and brief description of it.

It's Narusasu, of course. It follows the story of Sasuke and Naruto, who have been parted by something Naruto did (obviously isn't a good thing). Sasuke moved away to Arkansas, while Naruto remained in Tokyo, not knowing Sasuke's whereabouts. I'm VERY aware the story has a lot of outside characters on Sasuke's side of the story in Arkansas, but that's only because all of the show's characters are on Naruto's side of the story in Tokyo. Also, this is to highlight Sasuke's seclusion. And with this seclusion, something costs Naruto – and that is the fact that Sasuke starts to develop feelings for Akihito Jun, a boy in the story. Jun is a minor part of the story – I just made him so that he's a sort of blockade. The outside characters are there to push Naruto and Sasuke further apart from each other, so please excuse them.

_Living in Arkansas_ only has 2 reviews, from the last time I checked, so please help me review, all right?

Alrighty, I've forgotten my own story, so do excuse me if there are minor facts that are wrong in this chapter. It's very late, so I haven't edited it yet, and I'm half asleep. Tomorrow I won't have time, so I figured I'd best do it tonight…so do excuse me if I have any grammatical or spelling errors that are awfully conspicuous.

Last Chapter: I'm gonna copy it straight off Chapter 13, because I'm too tired to re-summarize it again, with the added details. First of all, Naruto and Kakashi get feistier, and tried to kill each other. Guess who gets hurt? Well, you have to read to find out, right? Anyway, this chapter is mainly about thinking (so I derived the chapter title from here) and the scope of this chapter is mainly about everyone, and what they're thinking. Oh, yes – and Sasuke's got a few surprises, too.

This Chapter: A swift recovery by Sasuke, and problems arise that threaten the boys' safety.

-- 

--

Chapter 14: Pain's Aftermath 

--

Kakashi bit his lip on the coach. Sasuke had not said a word since they left the hospital, and it was starting to irk him. Yashamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu also kept glancing worriedly at the suddenly silent teenager.

Kakashi lifted a hand to touch the white bandage around the 14-year-old's head. The doctor said it would hurt for a while, but it would get better. Maybe when school started he could take it off.

"Sasuke?" he called gently.

The boy turned to look at him, with creepily empty eyes, but he didn't say a word. Kakashi glanced at Yashamaru, who shrugged.

"Can you please say something, Sasuke?" Kakashi pleaded softly, trying not to sound commanding. "Say something, Sasuke – you're scaring me."

Sasuke looked at the ground without saying anything yet again.

"Maybe we should, um…take him to Megumi's?" Izumo asked timidly.

"Yeah…" Yashamaru whispered. "We should."

--

"Can you say something?" Megumi asked Sasuke. "Anything. I don't care. Just make the sound come out of your mouth, Sasuke." She said all of this as if it were a joke.

Kakashi watched from a corner, twiddling his thumbs anxiously while Yashamaru bit his lip. Izumo and Kotetsu both just sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for Megumi's professional psychiatrist conclusion about Sasuke's sudden new behavior.

"It's just somatoform disorder," Megumi paused, reaching out to stroke Sasuke's black locks gently. The boy didn't flinch or move away like usual, he just sat down, his eyes boring into the floor. There was silence, and Izumo twitched irritably.

"Well, what the hell is that?" he snapped.

"It's nothing serious," Megumi said. "But I'm not sure how severe this case is…"

"What _is_ somatoform disorder?" Yashamaru asked.

"It usually happens after the victim's been through a lot of psychological stress," Megumi explained.

"Is there a cure?" Kakashi asked anxiously.

"There is no physical or medical cure for somatoform disorder," Megumi replied. "You just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out?"

"Somatoform disorder is the result of enormous psychological stress or trauma," Megumi explained. "The duration for the disorder varies. In other words, Sasuke's recovery date is unknown."

Kakashi bit his lip.

"Somatoform disorder renders him mute for the moment," Megumi sighed. "There will be quite some lethargy, so you have to watch him closely. He might even get suicidal if his mind goes out of control…"

"S-suicidal?" Yashamaru stuttered in horror, covering his mouth with his hand.

"And he will eat even less than before," Megumi said. "From what I know, he eats enough just to live…so you might have to force him. Give way to him for everything just for this period of time. If he wants to do this, let him do that, no questions asked. Don't give him more stress than he already has on his head. Be gentle, be patient. He should listen to you for most things like usual…except maybe mealtimes. If he doesn't eat enough and the somatoform disorder isn't gone, you might have to take him to Tsunade so that she can give him medication."

"I thought you said there wasn't a cure?" Kotetsu asked.

"It isn't a cure," Megumi answered. "It's just to inject nutrition to his blood. But that's only if he refuses to eat, and quite some time has passed. He might faint, and I don't want that. If he has a concussion or something, it just adds to the trouble. Kakashi, you should take him back to your room. Izumo, Kotetsu, you should start moving out."

Kakashi nodded and he walked over to the chair, pulling the ebony-haired boy into his arms, as if he were still the lively, but quiet 5-year-old from so long ago.

--

Naruto stared at the ground, biting his lip. He shook his whole bed, all the while glancing up now and then to stare at the empty bed on the other side of the room, as if the occupant of it would suddenly appear again.

He often made mistakes, and Naruto hated himself for his rashness. What ever possessed him to try and kill a teacher, for goodness's sake? He wasn't even 18 yet, but he might've gotten himself landed in juvenile jail if he really did kill Kakashi. So far, his grandfather had been nice enough not to report him or anything, as Megumi has proclaimed it, 'a single, split moment of insanity and rage'. Not that he wasn't thankful or anything, but he felt a little guilty that he wasn't doing anything but brood in his room to repent for what he did. Especially to Sasuke.

_What will he think now? Will he run to me like he used to? Will he hide from me now? Will they transfer him to another room?_

Questions racked Naruto's mind till his head hurt. He decided it was better to stop thinking, and just let things happen. He leaned back on the bed, and closed his eyes shut for a moment.

The door creaked open and Naruto jerked out of bed abruptly, just in time to see Yashamaru enter the room with two guys he remembered as Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Naruto-kun," Yashamaru smiled. "Sasuke-kun just got back from the hospital. He's a little bit sick again, but he'll get better. You shouldn't be worried."

"A bit sick?" Naruto stood up. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he, um," Yashamaru scratched the back of his head. "Isn't talking…and he isn't eating either…"

"_Isn't talking_?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Look, kid – it's not your fault so don't get too riled up," Kotetsu said. "Anyway, advice from Megumi is that he stays with Kakashi for the moment. So we got to move his things up to Kakashi's room. The two of us," he pointed at Izumo, then at himself. "Are being kicked to squeeze in with Yashamaru."

"Is it…my fault that he isn't talking, Yashamaru-san?" Naruto whispered, falling back on his bed again, clenching his fists tightly.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun," Yashamaru smiled, hauling Sasuke's bag from under the bed. "He's just a little shocked, I guess. He protected Kakashi from you, and he's frightened of how brave he was that time. He'll get over it, don't worry. When he's better again, I'm sure he'll run after you like he always does."

_It's so fake, Yashamaru-san…it's so fake that I can't believe it at all. Don't try to pacify me…white lies hurt more than lies…_

--

Kakashi felt the bundle in his arms tremble for a moment again, and snuggle closer to him again. Kakashi tightened his arms around Sasuke, and buried his face into the ebony hair.

Sasuke was on his lap, his thin arms around the older man's waist. He was sitting sideways, so his legs were all on the bed, but he curled them up protectively against his chest. His head was buried into the crook of Kakashi's shoulder, and it felt a little wet, because the smaller boy had been crying pretty hard earlier on. But now he was drowned in a weary sleep. He looked almost like a child again.

They had tried to make him eat earlier, since he refused most of the hospital food, but he pushed everything away to the point where Kakashi tried to shove a sandwich in, but finally the 14-year-old broke, and the lot of them felt immensely guilty after that.

_Things seem to get worse and worse…it's all because we left the mansion…if we are alone now…if he didn't have to meet so many people…maybe…maybe then he wouldn't lose his voice…but if we stayed at the mansion, he would've gotten killed…for sure._

Kakashi closed his eyes and fell into a dreamful slumber.

--

Sasuke kept quiet the next few days, and he refused to eat, and drank barely enough. Izumo often commented loudly and purposefully that his throat would dry up, while Kotetsu spoke loudly that the lack of food would cause an obese person to become a skeleton in thirty days. Megumi did everything to try and persuade Sasuke to return to normal, as did Kakashi. But nothing seemed to waver him.

They also kept Sasuke locked in the room, most of the time. There was always somebody watching him, making sure he didn't do anything…foolish. Naruto often asked to see him, but they all, except Kakashi who gave him an outright 'no', did their best to gently refuse him. Neji was not allowed either.

School had begun already, so mostly it was quiet enough, except when the bell rang and everyone changed classes. Yashamaru came to teach Sasuke, but he was barely registering, and his work was failing horribly.

"What's wrong!" Kakashi banged his hands on the table angrily in Megumi's office. "If this keeps up…"

Yashamaru looked at the ground sadly. "Why did he become like this?"

"I don't know," Megumi said. "The past events aren't traumatizing enough to bring him this far. I expected his disorder to be only for a day or so. If he could speak, maybe he would tell us what's bothering him…"

"Well, the problem is that he won't open his mouth, isn't it?" Izumo said poisonously. "Can't you think of something to snap him up, wake him up?"

"Are you suggesting we outright _blare_ Itachi's name into his face?" Kakashi shot back. "My, that _would_ wake him up, wouldn't it?"

He and Izumo exchanged death glares for a moment, before turning away, sighing apologetically.

"At this rate…maybe Sasuke-kun will never speak again?" Yashamaru said quietly.

Megumi made a 'hmm…' sound before she smiled at them. "I think I have some idea."

--

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yuuhi Kurenai called for the blonde.

"Yes, Yuuhi-sensei?" Naruto looked up from his work.

"The counselor wishes to see you today after my lesson," Kurenai said. "You are to go to her immediately after I am done. Understood? And don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, you might be able to change something that's gone wrong." She smiled kindly at him.

Naruto swallowed hard and glanced back at his work.

Why does Megumi-san want to see…me? 

_Could it be…?_

--

"Welcome to my office, Naruto-kun," Megumi smiled, gesturing the boy in. "As you can see, it's pretty empty right now."

Naruto cautiously went in, staring at the familiar, yet foreign white walls of the psychiatrist's office. He stared at the couch – it was practically littered with paper. But paper that had been sketched on – and sketched on beautifully. Most of them were sketches of the office itself, several of them were sketched of places Naruto did not recognize. These papers were spilled all over the couch.

"I've just had a pretty problematic patient," Megumi said, staring at the papers. "But these are beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess," Naruto said. "Why do you want to see me? I thought we already resolved…_that_ matter?"

"Yes, you and I have," Megumi went on smiling. "Take a seat, Naruto-kun."

Obediently, Naruto sat on the chair on the other side of Megumi's desk. The psychiatrist folded her arms and leaned back into her leather chair.

If she thinks I'm an idiot, she's obviously wrong…she's up to something… Naruto frowned again before glancing at the table. The lovely rosewood table was streaked with marks from color pencils, oil pastels, and even paint strokes of vibrant rainbow colors. 

"Yes…you can see the waste of this four hundred and sixty-eight dollar table," Megumi shook her head. "But I suppose that's more decorative, hmm?"

"Megumi-san…no offense but you're acting really…weird," Naruto said. "Are you sure you're not testing me again…or something?"

"Of course not," Megumi said. "I already told you that we've resolved your case on the latest event involving you. But I need your help, Naruto-kun. I've had a case lately, and nothing I do seems to work. So I need your help here, right now to test if my theory is true. You don't mind that I use you, right?"

"Well, of course not," Naruto said, finding the situation exceptionally awkward. He was not exactly a person who enjoyed being used, even by friends, but this was _the_ psychiatrist, so he'd better bend to her wishes. "But why me?"

"Hmm, you might find out, you might not," Megumi said. "Now, I want to talk to you. About Sasuke."

"Uh, what about him?" Naruto asked, fidgeting uncontrollably. _Is she going to berate me a thousand times about what I did?_

"Are you angry with Sasuke?"

"Of course not!" Naruto yelled immediately at the abrupt question. "It's more like he should be angry with me! I hurt him while planning to _kill_ Kakashi! What kind of question is that, Megumi-san! I thought you said it was resolved between us!"

"I told you, this is supposed to help somebody," Megumi said calmly. "Calm down and just answer my questions. Aren't you angry with Sasuke because he stopped you?"

"No! I'm happy he stopped me, but I'm sorry he got hurt because of my stupid actions," Naruto answered, feeling extremely stupid, and felt his cheeks burn up. He hurt Sasuke. How shameful was that?

"So you're really not mad at him?" Megumi asked. "Even at that very moment, when you hit him, didn't you feel a flare of anger?"

"I only felt regret!" Naruto hollered. "How can I be angry at him? What kind of…"

"I said, calm down, keep quiet, and answer my questions!" Megumi snapped. Naruto shut up automatically. "Did you feel Sasuke-kun was a different person?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Very different…"

"In what way?"

"I guess…it isn't right for me to say…but he seems a little…scared of everything," Naruto sighed. "And scared of a lot of people. It surprised me he stopped me…I didn't think…"

"He had the guts to do it?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. Naruto glared at her.

"That's a rude way of putting it."

"It's the called the frank way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled. Megumi smiled and went on, "Do you think it would be nice if Sasuke-kun was brave like that every time? That he would open up, smile and laugh? Wouldn't that be nice and better?"

"Yes, of course!" Naruto glared. _What the hell is going on in her head? _"I'd love it if he would smile for me everyday, and I'd love it if he laughed! I've never seen him even smile, though it looks like his eyes are smiling."

"Do think it's wrong for Sasuke-kun to be braver, to do things even against his friends?"

"Jeez, what are you – a policewoman?" Naruto snapped. "I definitely don't think it's wrong that he would stand up against people, even to his friends if they are doing something wrong or stupid."

"Would you think it's wrong for Sasuke-kun to stop you like he did?"

"Don't you listen to a word I say? I'm grateful that he stopped me, but I regret that he got hurt because of my foolishness! And I certainly don't mind if he stops me every time I try to hurt or kill somebody 'cause that's considered 'doing something wrong or stupid'!"

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to make exit to the ladies'."

He saw Megumi stand up and head for a door – but it was not the washroom. The washroom was on the other side of the room, and she was heading for the exit to her personal quarters! _Megumi-san is really weird today…jeez…wonder if she's drunk…well, I better tell her…_

"Megumi-san! The washroom is that way!" Naruto noticed the door was a little opened.

Megumi had already opened the door to her quarters, when suddenly beside her ran out somebody, and before Naruto could react, that somebody had thrown himself on him.

Naruto had enough sense to recognize the person, and hug him back, half in shock, half in exhileration as he heard a familiar voice shout out, back in all its youthful glory and elation.

"_Naruto!_"

--

"Well, what can I say," Megumi smiled, flipping through a psychology book. "I amaze myself at times."

"No, no – that's a star!" Sasuke chirped happily, pointing to a sketch.

"No, it's not!" Naruto protested, staring closer. "How would you know?"

"Because _I_ drew it!"

"But how did you _know_?" Izumo asked in disbelief to Megumi, watching them awkwardly.

"Simple," Megumi said. "I was starting to examine every single prospect of Sasuke's life. His environment, for example, and most important of all, the people he was around. I inspected his diet, which consisted of food he would normally eat, but because of the disorder, he refused. And then I looked at the treatment we gave him. Extra attention given to him, especially by Kakashi, is always welcomed. So what treatment he was receiving is obviously not important. And the past events aren't traumatic, not as traumatic as what happened at the massacre. And then the final aspect of his life I came across, was his social life.

"I observed that since he met Naruto, he only thinks of Naruto. It is strange to see him attach himself to an entirely unknown person just within minutes of knowing each other, but it happened, so I made a note of that. Then I moved onto Neji. Frankly speaking, after meeting Naruto, Sasuke is only concerned with following him around. So I began to think that the problem with Sasuke's thinking centered around Naruto."

"But Naruto hurt him," Kotetsu said. "Why isn't Sasuke scared of him?"

"Maybe he was," Megumi smiled. "That's why he refused to talk. He was scared of what Naruto would say because he was defying his friend. His greatest and closest – his best friend. I derived all of this, after some hours of meditation. I was thinking of what I, as Sasuke-kun, might've thought. You must remember Sasuke-kun thinks almost like a child despite his academic excellence. So I came to this theory. I decided to test my theory. Therefore, when Kakashi left Sasuke-kun with me and went to his teaching, I told Sasuke-kun I was going to give him a gift.

"But I told him that I didn't want him to see it yet, so I put him into my personal room, and left the door slightly open, while I pretended to make sounds of frustrations that I couldn't remember where I had placed the gift, while actually I was stalling for Naruto-kun to come see me. I was just hoping that Yuuhi-san passed the message. Anyway, even if Naruto-kun refused to come, I had a gift hidden just in case.

"So Naruto-kun came. If Sasuke-kun were afraid, he wouldn't run out. Chances were he would just sit next to the slightly open door, and listen. And that's exactly what he did. My plan was pretty accurate. I asked Naruto-kun all the questions I felt were bothering Sasuke-kun, and when I pretended to be stupid and go my own room instead of the closer washroom, Sasuke-kun bolted at that very, precise moment. My plan was a success, literally. It was almost easy, now that I look back. Hmm…I need to pat myself on the shoulder…"

"I'm just glad Sasuke-kun is back to normal," Yashamaru smiled. "Who'd ever thought that the one whom we all thought hurt him would be the one to ultimately help him?"

"Yeah…" Izumo and Kotetsu agreed.

"Now, arises problem two," Megumi smiled broadly at them. "I have solved Sasuke-kun's problem, so the rest of you can go solve another problem."

"What's that?"

"Telling Kakashi what just happened."

"Go, Yashamaru!"

"Hey, why me!"

"Uh, because, uh…"

"I was teaching Sasuke-kun, while the two of you lazing bums were doing nothing! So this is your call!"

"Fine then! Izumo, you're on!"

"Why me?"

"Because I say so!"

"Well, then you!"

"Why me?"

"Because _I _say so!"

"I'll tell Neji-kun, and you tell Kakashi…"

--

"Uzumaki-san, we have located your son."

"Spectacular."

"Very conveniently, he is living with our prime target. We have managed to sneak him the first clue."

"Good for you then. But I want my son alive."

"I also want my brother alive. But I think it's much nicer to see him suffer a little more."

"I would like to see my son's developments as well."

"It might not be pleasant for you to hear that he has grown completely out of your figure. He is kind, gentle and much too close to my brother. They're both inseparable, even more inseparable than with Hatake."

"Hatake…? My, my…my memories are awakened…is the Uchiha dead?"

"I killed him."

"Ah…that's fine. He was always weak of heart anyway…but Hatake isn't…it'll be fun to play with them all, especially those two 'inseparable' friends. Strange your brother has gone out of his way to be so stunningly…_brave_. Wasn't he a cowering little baby?"

"It seems your son has changed him. Maybe for the better, in our case."

"Yes…the braver he is, the more he will lose in the end. I look forward to working with you, Itachi-san."

"And you too, Uzumaki Arashi-san."

--

Naruto woke up again at around four. He stretched and unwrapped himself from the small, sweetly sleeping bundle.

He gently pulled away from Sasuke, and clambered out of bed, checking the time as he went. It was nearing dinner, and Sasuke had to wake soon.

I wonder if he's going for lessons tomorrow… 

Naruto changed his clothes into something more presentable, and settled himself comfortably on a chair, as he opened his homework books. It was barely enough time to do anything, but he could at least get _something_ done. However, it seemed that things don't go the way you want them to. Before he could even lower his pen, there were several loud, commanding knocks on the door.

Naruto banged his pen down in frustration, and got out of his seat. Sasuke was stirring from the endless knocking and Naruto cursed the person on the other side of the door. He flung it open in the visitor's face.

"Hello, Naruto," the boy said, smiling wickedly down at Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth and glared rather rudely at the guest. "What the hell do _you_ want, Sai?"

"Nothing demanding, Naruto," Sai licked his lips. "I just want to borrow some of your world history notes from class yesterday…I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention…"

"Get it from someone else," Naruto snarled. "I'm not going to do anything for you if you've consciously ignored the lesson. Just too bad." He was about to bang the door back, when Sai held it back strongly.

"Now, now, Naruto," Sai sneered. "You wouldn't refuse me, would you? Deidara-san wants to _investigate_."

Every fiber in Naruto's body froze solid, and he loosened his grip on the handle. He could faintly and numbly hear the rustling of blankets from behind.

"Now, step aside, get me the notes, and I shall see what I'm looking for," Sai said simply.

Biting his lip in agitation, Naruto stepped away and as Sai entered without another word, he flung the door shut and stormed to his files, hunting for his world history notes. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Sasuke was buried in a little cave of blankets.

"I heard, Naruto…you have a _roommate_," Sai smiled coyly. "I wonder…where is he? I haven't seen him in classes…and I heard you went on counseling for…attacking somebody. Is it your roommate? Is he down…" he reached down before Naruto could stop him, and wrench the blankets off Sasuke's small body. "…here?" Sai smirked.

Sasuke sat up, rubbing his eyes in annoyance and giving a pouting glare at Sai. Sai's expression turned hard and he raised his hand to strike Sasuke, who immediately released a loud whimper and backpedaled hastily. Naruto sprinted and held Sai's hand still, his eyes blazing with rage and fury.

"I don't care what Deidara plans to do…but one thing I can't tolerate…is hurting Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice dripping with venom. "Now…you've seen what you wanted." He stuffed a small folder of papers in Sai's hand. "And you've gotten your notes. Get out of here. And try not to come back."

"Thank you very much, Naruto," Sai smiled in a sickly manner that made Naruto want to barf. "I'm sure Deidara-san will very pleased…and so will the rest of _them_…Naruto, Naruto…you're just so…" he chuckled. "Just so."

And with that, he left the room, his evil chuckles ringing in Naruto's head.

--

"Hmm," Asuma said. "This really couldn't be more disturbing…"

"We've just contacted the newspaper company, and _yes_ this is torn out from tomorrow's newspaper," Izumo said, waving the dirty little grey thing around.

Early that morning, a slip of that paper had been found tucked in one of Kakashi's textbooks.

"It's supposed to be headlines for tomorrow. 'Mass-Murderer Uzumaki Arashi Escapes From Prison With Alleged Akatsuki Member'."

"Alleged Akatsuki member?" Kakashi asked, folding his hands together in front of his face. He was extremely bothered about Uzumaki Naruto for the moment, but his thoughts dwelled on the present, arising threat. Of course, he hadn't taken Sasuke's recovery reasons too well, but he was just accepting the fact that the cheerful little boy was back to normal.

"Checking the prison files, it was somebody called Hoshigaki Kisame," Kotetsu said, reading off a paper. There were murmurs.

"Hoshigaki Kisame is a well-known name of the Akatsuki – why is he even _alleged_?" Kurenai demanded. "He should receive the death penalty immediately."

"The problem is," Izumo said. "Hoshigaki Kisame has allegedly gone through genetic modification, mutilating his body and modifying many of his genetic cells. Therefore, his DNA prints aren't exactly the same. The fingerprints are slightly different, too. His entire body has mutilated into some sort of monstrous figure. But the DNA and genetic material prints are closely matched. The police were deciding for further investigation to accuse the suspect of being Hoshigaki Kisame when he escaped together with Uzumaki Arashi on the same day, as they were next to each other in solitary confinement."

"Worse still," Kotetsu said. "The DNA experts have just confirmed through the test results, the suspect was indeed Hoshigaki Kisame."

"So they're both probably with Akatsuki now, right?" Kakashi inquired.

"The chances are infinitely high," Izumo said. "There was also some of security breach in the city, and it seemed that one or two Akatsuki members managed to sneak it. Maybe they were planning escape long ago, and Uzumaki Arashi was just somebody Hoshigaki Kisame picked up on the way."

"We should inform the Chairman," Kurenai suggested.

"Izumo and Kotetsu have already contacted him, and informed him," Kakashi said. "But right now security should be around Naruto and Sasuke. They're both going to be together a lot, and Sasuke is going to classes tomorrow. I opt that we have somebody in the security room, to watch them from the surveillance cameras. We will take an hourly shift."

"Jeez, we'd have to rearrange the timetable to fit it properly then," Izumo commented. "Each hour? Then we'd have to push out resting hours around to fit the watches."

"But will the boys be happy that you have violated their privacy?" Megumi asked. "You won't be watching them in the room, right?"

"There will be an extra camera installed by their window, in case anybody tries to enter from there," Kakashi suggested. "There are no individual cameras in each room, so we'll just place an extra outside by their door to see their entering and leaving. The rest of the school already has its cameras, so that's fine."

"Matter resolved, then," Izumo beamed. "You got to thank the both of us researchers. We do most of the admin work, too!" he slung an arm around Kotetsu.

"Oh, yes – we're _so _grateful for your empowering existence," Megumi said sarcastically.

"Before we close, let me remind you all of something," Kakashi said. "First of all, remember that our job is to protect Uchiha Sasuke, _not_ Uzumaki Naruto. His safety means nothing in perilous events that will mean life or death to Sasuke. Is that understood?"

There was a murmur of conflict, but everyone nodded. They could not do anything outside their mandate. That would only give them expulsion from the police.

"None of your careers must be risked," Kakashi said. "We already have little people as it is. And secondly, I'd like to remind all of you that the reason we're protecting Uchiha Sasuke is for this reason and this reason particularly – to solve the mystery of the Uchiha massacre. I'll have all of you remember this. None of us have heard testimony from the sole survivor of that tragedy yet. But he must be alive in future for us to do so."

"We understand, captain."

--

--

All right, that's pretty much Chapter 14: Pain's Aftermath.

I'm too tired to point anything out – just a gentle reminder to try and review _Living in Arkansas_ for me, and that's about it.

Chapter 15 is currently unnamed, and I'm working on it. It'll be up as soon as possible!

Until then, bye everyone!


End file.
